


What Your Heart Is Made For

by angellwings



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 85,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: As he approached his car, he heard a frustrated curse off in the distance. He turned toward the sound and narrowed his eyes. A girl, his age, was climbing out of her outdated Honda. Brunette, long legs in tight jeans, button up blouse, with a fitted tweed blazer. A grin spread across his face as he immediately recognized the driver. Lucy Preston.





	1. And There You Were

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** So, here we go. This is a new multichap AU that came from a conversation with my Brigade fam. We spiraled and then I started writing this. I have thirteen chapters finished and I'm still going. I've tried to keep this one under wraps as I worked on it because it's an AU I never thought I would write. But I'll be damned if I didn't get carried away by it.
> 
> You ready for this?
> 
> This is a high school AU. That's right. Lyatt in high school. It's been a good 12 years since I was in high school but here we go!
> 
> Thanks to the AB for all the amazing support!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings
> 
> PS - the title comes from a Keith Urban song called "Horses". Also each chapter will have a different song mentioned that will ultimately compile my soundtrack that I've been listening to while I write.

_I needed the shelter of someone's arms,  
And there you were._

_I needed someone to understand my ups and downs,  
And there you were._

_-"How Sweet It Is", Marvin Gaye_

* * *

What a fucking shitty day. But that was no surprise. His entire life was one shitty day after another. Especially since starting high school. Yeah, okay, he had his friends and more often than not he got to raise a little hell. It was the only way to blow off his particular brand of steam. Besides, after high school graduation life would only get worse. Now was the time to be an asshole. It was always chalked up to being a teenager. So, he was going for it as long as he could get away with it.

That's what had him leaving school at 4:30 in the afternoon. Apparently, using your oral Spanish test to deliver an innuendo filled speech was inexcusable. Never mind that his language skills surpassed every other kid in the class. If not for his chosen subject matter, he would have gotten an A.

Instead he got detention.

And now he was late for work. His dad was going to be livid. God, how he hated that man. He was counting down the days until he turned eighteen and he could leave him in the dust. Hopefully, in that old Chevy his dad revered so much. The bastard was too drunk to work on it most of the time anyway. He didn't deserve it.

As he approached his car, he heard a frustrated curse off in the distance. He turned toward the sound and narrowed his eyes. A girl, his age, was climbing out of her outdated Honda. Brunette, long legs in tight jeans, button up blouse, with a fitted tweed blazer. A grin spread across his face as he immediately recognized the driver.

Lucy Preston.

He would know those suede elbow patches anywhere.

He glanced quickly at the time on his phone as he watched her flail and yell at her car. He was an hour late for work he really didn't have time for this. He threw his bag and his jacket in his backseat as he started his car. The outside of it may look like a junker but the engine practically purred. There wasn't much Wyatt Logan was good at, but if nothing else he was good with an engine.

He flicked his gaze over to Lucy Preston one last time. He winced as she reared her leg back to kick her tire in frustration. She was going to regret that. He knew from experience. Sure enough, a second later another expletive left her mouth followed by floundering one legged hops. He bit back a chuckle at her expense and shook his head.

He was already late. His dad was likely as pissed as he was going to get. What would a few more minutes really hurt? He drove across the parking lot toward her car and tried not take it personally as her eyes skeptically catalogued his every move. He couldn't blame her for being wary. Lucy Preston wasn't exactly the type of girl who normally associated with him. They were from opposite ends of town. Hers was a world of academia in a neighborhood where every house had a damn three car garage. And his... **.**

Well, the nicest thing in his world was his car and _it_ looked like he bought it from a demolition derby.

"Need some help?" He asked as he stepped out of the driver's side. He tried to look as open and friendly as he could, looking menacing was a bad habit for him according to his girlfriend - no, _ex-girlfriend_ as of the start of the school year.

"Oh, um, no, that's...that's okay. As soon as my mom gets out of her lecture I'll give her a call and it'll all be fine," she said as she leaned against the side of her car.

That was probably more to take pressure off of her injured foot than anything else. If she was trying to sound casual, she was failing miserably. There was a brittle quality to her voice and a flush in her cheeks that told him she was definitely not fine. Her grip on her phone tightened when he didn't start to leave, and he ignored her anxious glance around the parking lot. A lot of people at school were afraid of him. He barely noticed anymore.

"You sure? Cause I mean, I'm pretty handy with cars," he said as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the beat up Dodge Charger he was currently driving.

It was nearly 50 years old and when he bought it for dirt cheap a few months back there was almost nothing under the hood that worked. It had taken most of his savings, but he brought it back to life. The exterior was the only thing that he hadn't found the time or money to touch.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked from him to her car and then down at her phone. He heard her let out a shuddering sigh as her shoulders sagged and she stepped away from the Honda.

"I suppose if you can get _that_ thing running you would have to be," she said with a tiny teasing grin as she motioned to his car. "Wouldn't you?"

"If you think she looks like a piece of shit now, you should have seen her when I bought her just before summer break," he told her with a light chuckle.

He hadn't expected the subtle burn from her, but he liked it.

"Her?" She asked as her grin spread wider. "Your car is a female?"

"All cars are females," he answered with a shrug. "Even your finicky little Honda here."

"Finicky?" She raised the volume of her voice and quirked a brow at him but there was humor in her eyes. "If my car had a personality at all, _she_ would not be finicky."

"All Hondas are finicky just like all cars are female," he insisted. "Can you pop the hood?" He pointed to the driver's side door she was standing next to and then went to wait at the front of the car.

She opened her door and reached inside. He heard the click of the hood release before he reached under and found the safety latch. He lifted the hood and propped it up.

"Thanks for this, by the way," she said as she appeared next to him. "I don't think we've ever actually met. I'm-"

"Lucy Preston, most likely to succeed. I know who you are."

"We're juniors. We haven't done superlatives." Her tone sounded flat and unimpressed as if she were annoyed he cut off her chance to introduce herself.

"I don't need to vote on superlatives to know that's who you are." He chuckled as he looked over her engine. Nothing seemed amiss. He checked her oil for good measure. "You're all but guaranteed to be our valedictorian, if I make it to graduation, that is," he said with a smirk and a casual lift of his shoulder.

"A guy who looks as comfortable as you do with a car engine is smart enough to finish high school, Wyatt Logan."

He turned on the spot, dipstick from her car still in hand, and gave her a startled glance. He didn't know she even-

"What? You didn't think I knew who you were?" She asked as she bit down on her bottom lip with a bashful grin.

His eyebrows lifted as a smirk formed on his lips. He put the dipstick back before he replied. "We don't exactly run in the same circles so I wasn't sure."

"It's hard not to notice a guy who breaks so many of the rules. Let me guess, you're leaving detention? I heard about your little stunt in Tredway's class."

He felt her eyes on him as he walked back over to his own car and opened his trunk. "If you're going to lecture me, save it. I got enough of that from Tredway herself, in Spanish no less."

"Why do you assume I would lecture you?" Lucy asked him with a curious smile. "Because I'm a good student?"

"Good student?" He asked with a laughing scoff. "You're so far beyond _good student_. Why are _you_ here an hour after school? Newspaper? Yearbook? That academic quiz bowl thing you and all the other nerds do? Or some disaster relief charity drive you've decided to captain? It could be any one of those well rounded over achieving things you future Ivy League kids like to do."

He was teasing her, but she looked genuinely offended. She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. A sure sign that he hit a nerve. "I wasn't going to lecture you. Tredway is a horrible woman and an even worse teacher. I was going to tell you I thought it was funny but you seem to think I'm a humorless goody two shoes so-"

"Whoa. Whoa, there, Valedictorian." He chuckled at her and held his hands up in surrender. "You're putting words in my mouth. I never said you were humorless. And goody two shoes? I don't think I've called anyone that _ever_. I may be the school asshole but I'd like to think I'm a little more creative than that." He grabbed his jumper cables out of his trunk and closed it before he continued. "Besides, you're the one who looked at me when I pulled up like you were afraid for your life. I don't think I'm the one making the assumptions here."

"I-I wasn't afraid for my life," she stuttered out. Her voice was low and sheepish.

"But you were afraid of me," he stated. It wasn't a question. He already knew the answer.

"No, not of _you_ ," she told him with an apologetic wince. "Of people seeing you talking to me."

He snorted derisively as he lifted the hood of his Charger. "You're not going to ruin your reputation with one conversation."

"My reputation is the least of my concerns," she admitted. "The faculty here know my mother. Not to mention... **.** "

Her sentence trailed off as she watched him hook the cable between her car and his.

"Don't shy away from my feelings now, Preston. Not to mention what exactly?" he said as she straightened and met her eyes.

He knew the minute he met her eyes that he made a mistake. Her eyes were a warm chocolate shade of brown and wide open for him to read. That's what happens when you grow up with a mean drunk. You learn to read emotions. But he never read anyone's so clearly as he read hers. She was anxious and apologetic, but more than that...

She was scared.

"It's nothing," she said with a forced chuckle. "Just...my ex can be a little, I don't know, petty sometimes."

His eyebrows rose. "Petty?" He was certain she was understating it.

"I broke up with him and, you know, he's a little sensitive about it. That's all," she said dismissively.

"What the hell does that mean?" Wyatt asked her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I only brought it up to say that I was making sure he wasn't here," she said with a huff and a shrug. Clearly, she didn't want discuss it. "What are you doing?"

"There's nothing wrong with your car so I can only assume it's the battery," he answered as he walked around the car to sit in the driver's side.

Moving on from her vague hints of a troublesome ex was proving hard for him to do. It shouldn't be. He didn't really know her. He just knew _of_ her. How could he not? She was too easy to notice. From his first day, freshman year, she stood out among all the other girls. Not that she would ever give him the time of day. They were total opposites. Besides, he had Jess. Or did have Jess. He doesn't anymore.

He looked away from her and down at his steering wheel as a strange wave of nerves washed over him. His thoughts had boomeranged between Lucy and Jess and a part of him wasn't sure what to do with that. So he didn't do anything with it. He pretended it never happened, instead. As he started his car and let it run, Lucy leaned in his open window.

"Really, thanks," she said with a warm smile. "I'm late for picking up my sister from her karate class. Mom will kill me if I leave her there much longer."

"No problem. We'll have you out of here in a few minutes. But you should have someone test your battery. You might need a new one. You're also overdue for an oil change. If you go too long between changes you could damage your engine."

Smooth, Wyatt, he thought to himself. Lecture the girl on car maintenance. That's what she wants to hear.

"Right," Lucy replied with a smirk and a mock salute. "I'll make sure it gets done."

Could she be any more of a dork? His nerves faded away and he felt amusement pull the corners of his mouth upward into a faint smile.

Her eyes widened and she stood back from his door with a shocked expression. "Did Wyatt Logan just smile? I've heard a lot of things about you, Logan, but I've never once heard that anyone has ever seen you smile."

"Yeah, well I knew you were a dork but I have to say, that's the first time I've ever actually seen someone salute in a normal conversation," he told her with a soft laugh.

"Really? Well, that's a shame. Maybe I should bring it back?"

"Back? I think you can only bring it back if it was normal to begin with."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?" She asked with a glare. The beaming smile on her face contradicted the glare and he knew she was messing with him.

"If the shoe fits," he replied with a shrug as he opened his car door. "Try starting your car now."

She scrambled over to her car and turned the key. It hesitated but roared to life after a worrisome delay.

"Oh, thank god," Lucy exclaimed as she hugged the steering wheel in relief. She left the car running and got out as he was removing the cable. "You are a lifesaver. Thank you!"

"I couldn't just leave you here yelling and hurting yourself," he said with a wink. "Your foot okay? You kicked that tire pretty hard."

She blushed crimson and covered her face with her hands. "You saw that?" She asked.

He nodded and smirked. "Yeah but, trust me, it wasn't any worse than that time that basketball knocked you out in gym class."

"Oh. My. God. I forgot we had gym together freshman year. Or, well, more accurately blocked it out. I hated gym class." Her voice was still muffled behind her hands and he could see her red cheeks through the gaps in her fingers.

"Can't say I blame you," he said with a laugh. "You ended up going to the nurse nearly every class if I recall."

"Yeah, Nurse Edna and I are real close. Practically best friends."

She was genuinely funny. How had he never known this? Oh, right, he spent most of freshman year and all of sophomore year tangled up in Jessica's web of drama. How could he forget?

"I should go," she said as she took a deep fortifying breath and removed her hands from her face. Her cheeks were still red but her mortification was fading. "Thank you so much for the jump! I'm sure you had better things to do than help me."

"I had things to do but I wouldn't call them better," he told her. Especially not when they involved his father.

"Oh, okay, um - either way, thank you," she replied as her cheeks started color again.

"You're welcome, ma'am."

Ma'am? Where the hell had that come from? Other than teachers or elders he actually respected, he never called anyone "ma'am." Unless...

His Grandpa Sherwin used to call his Grandma "ma'am." Playfully. Wyatt had always marveled at their relationship. It was nothing like his own parents' relationship. But why would his idiot brain decide _now_ was the time to channel his grandfather?

"Ma'am?" She asked with a quirked brow as he walked her back toward her driver's side door. He opened it for her as she glared at him. "You do know we're the same age, right?"

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was just...trying to be polite."

"Seriously? Don't you have a bad boy reputation to protect?" She asked him with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, I do so let's keep that between us, okay?"

She watched him with bright mischievous eyes as she sat down in her car and closed the door behind her. "There's more to you than you let people see, isn't there?"

He leaned through her open window to meet her chocolate eyes again and shook his head. "No. I am exactly what people think I am. Don't think my helping you out changes that. I'm just as much a waste of potential as I was before. Promise."

She smiled sadly at him and shook her head. "I don't think that's true. I don't think that has _ever_ been true."

"Shows how little you know me then," he said with a dry smirk and a scoff.

"Or maybe it shows how little you know yourself."

He blinked at her for what felt like an eternity but could only have been a few minutes. Did she just...encourage him? He was fine with a little harmless flirting but this was treading the lines of a serious conversation. It wasn't often someone expressed a sentiment like that. Not about him. He felt something akin to hope bubble up in his chest and promptly squashed it back down. That wasn't for him. Hope was for suckers like Lucy Preston. Those kids who had the world on a string and parents who wanted them. Hope was their thing. Not his.

He stepped back from her car with a shake of his head. "You're getting your side of town confused with mine, Valedictorian. You come from the neighborhood where the kids know the whole world is at their feet. I come from the neighborhood where the kids know they're not getting out. Trust me, I know the reality of my situation very well. I was beaten before I was born. No sense telling myself otherwise," he replied. When he paused she looked as though she wanted to interject, but he decided to talk over her before she could. She would not suck him in to this delusion that he was anything more than a screw up. "It was nice to truly meet you, Lucy Preston," he said with a strained grin. "I wish I could say I'll see you around but we both know that's not likely."

He didn't wait for her to say anything else. He threw the jumper cables in his backseat sped off into the afternoon sun. Back to real life where no one knew what the hell _hope_ actually meant. Back to his drunk bastard of an old man who was literally going to have his hide for being nearly an hour and a half late for work.

As he sped out of the parking lot, the image of Lucy Preston's large brown eyes flashed across his memory and he couldn't help but think...

_Worth it._


	2. A Heart of Gold

 

* * *

_I want to live._

_I want to give._

_I've been a miner for a heart of gold._

_It's these expressions,_  
_I never give,_  
_That keep me searching for a heart of gold._

_-"Heart of Gold", Neil Young_

* * *

Lucy watched Wyatt Logan peel out of the parking lot with a disappointed huff. She should have known not to go there. In fact, she did know not to go there. But he had offered his help freely to her even after she had been less than welcoming to him. She knew of Wyatt Logan. Every girl in school knew about Wyatt Logan. Reckless, hot headed, grease monkey from the wrong side of the tracks who trailed trouble behind him everywhere he went.

Every girl in school also knew he belonged to Jessica Harris. She had been marking him as her territory loudly and proudly since second semester of freshman year. Though the "loudly" part had taken on a different form since school started back for the year. They argued everywhere they went. There was not a corner of campus where they hadn't screamed at each other in public.

But other than his very vocal girlfriend, Wyatt Logan was a complete mystery to her.

He came storming in from out of the blue during the first week of freshman year with his accent and black leather jacket and heads turned. Add to that those expressive blue eyes of his and it was hard not to swoon. But Lucy told herself he wasn't her type. They were too different for him to even know she existed. So, she admired him at a safe distance. Plus, he scared her. Or well, what he represented.

He was a complete departure from anything else in her life or anything her mother had in mind for her. Deviating from her mother's detailed plan was a frightening concept. It had been her road map for her entire life. It was her stone foundation, her bedrock. Without it, who would she be?

So, while she wanted to contradict Wyatt's last statement, she couldn't. He was right, they probably wouldn't see each other again and if they did they would likely ignore the other as they always had. It was better that way. For both of them.

She took off to pick up Amy, smiling apologetically at her ten year old sister as she climbed in the backseat.

"You're late," Amy pointed out with a huff.

"Sorry, kiddo, car trouble," Lucy told her as she turned and tugged on one of Amy's blonde pigtails. "Did you work on homework while you waited?"

"No, because I'm not lame and I have friends."

"I have friends!" Lucy protested with a roll of her eyes.

"That you hang out with outside of school functions?" Amy asked with a quirked brow.

"Oh no, we're not doing this. My sister, who's in the fifth grade by the way, is not lecturing me on making friends," Lucy said with a tired sigh. "You're cute but you're not that cute."

"I'm just saying, when I have more plans than my sixteen year old sister, something is seriously wrong," Amy told her with a shrug.

"You're a brat," Lucy told her with a chuckle.

"Well, this _brat_ got invited to a back to school slumber party this weekend. Do you think Mom will let me go?" Amy asked as Lucy began to drive them home.

"As long as you keep up with all your homework, I don't see why not," Lucy answered. "I'm the one who's not allowed to have a life. Not you. By the way, can we not tell Mom I was late? It wasn't my fault but I really don't want to hear her 'responsibility' lecture tonight, okay?"

"My lips are totally sealed," Amy said with a toothy grin. "Especially, if we can sneak in a milkshake on the way home. Deal?"

"Extortionist," Lucy replied, laughing as she spoke. "Deal."

They made one quick stop for a chocolate and a strawberry milkshake before arriving home. There was still at least a half hour till her mother was home from work. Lucy got Amy started on her homework at the dinner table and then tried to figure out dinner. Lucy was not a cook, but she could handle a salad and spaghetti. It would have to do. She did her reading and her assignments while the water boiled.

Or tried to.

A certain pair of blue eyes kept distracting her. Why did he help her? He didn't have to. They weren't friends. They had never even officially met before today. She was supposed to be reading a chapter of her Macroeconomics book for a class discussion tomorrow but the words weren't sinking in. She hated the way their conversation ended. It felt wrong, _incomplete_ , somehow.

She should thank him, right? Was that why it felt incomplete? Just saying thank you didn't seem enough. He salvaged the rest of her day and likely saved her a lecture. She should _do_ something to thank him. But what? She didn't really know him. How was she supposed to know what he liked? She needed something generic. Something everyone liked.

"Lucy, are there any brownies left?" Amy asked from the table.

"No, squirt, but even if there were you already had a milkshake. No more sweets," Lucy replied with a stern glance. "Dinner's almost ready."

And that's when it hit her.

Baked goods. Everyone liked baked goods. You couldn't go wrong with sweets. She slid her book away from her and immediately began rummaging through their pantry. They had to have something.

"Ah ha!" She yelled as she clutched a box of brownie mix. "Perfect."

When her mother walked through the door twenty minutes later, dinner was done and on the table and Lucy was furiously mixing brownie batter.

"Sweetheart," Carol Preston asked with an amused grin. "Are you baking?" Her mother reached out a hand and wiped away some of the powdered batter that was stuck to her face, while chuckling lightly. "You really don't have to go to all that trouble just for dinner."

"Oh, this isn't for dinner," she said dismissively. Only in the next moment did she realize what she said.

"Oh?" Carol asked. The tell-tale quirk of her brow left Lucy feeling self conscious. Her mother may be smiling but that quirked brow was never good. "Then the brownies are for...?"

"I - um...Mr. Bruhl! Yeah, Mr. Bruhl. He's our new faculty sponsor for Decathlon so I thought it might be a nice gesture," Lucy replied, desperately trying to cover her earlier floundering.

Carol smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "Very smart. Glad to see your throwing your name in for that captain spot early." Her mother passed behind her to grab a wine glass. Lucy could sense something else lurking behind her silence. A test was coming. After sixteen years with her mother she learned to sense them. Finally, her mother broke the silence. "Charm was a scheme for making strangers like and trust a person immediately, no matter what the charmer had in mind."

A quote! It was a quote. She frantically searched her knowledge for the source, and nearly sagged against the kitchen counter as it came to her. Thank God. "Kurt Vonnegut."

"Very good," she said with an affectionate smirk. "Title?"

"Um." Shit. She knew this. God, she did not want to have to write her mother a book report if she couldn't remember. " _Breakfast of Champions!"_

"Perfect," Carol said as she gently patted Lucy's back. "Not that I would expect anything less."

Yeah, no pressure or anything.

She finished the batter and put the brownies in to bake before settling down in the living room to finish her assignments. Luckily, the first week of school meant the assignments were still light. Mostly reading. But as usual with her, one topic lead to another. She was busy researching, economist, Edith Abbott as a result of one sentence in her Macroeconomics textbook when the smell hit her.

Her head jerked up from her tablet. "Oh god. The brownies!"

She bolted up from the sofa dumping her books and notes on the floor as she ran. She snatched the oven mitts off the counter and pulled the brownies out of the oven.

The edges were a bit charred and they smelled a little burnt but other than that...definitely not her worst baking adventure. Hopefully, they tasted decent. She bit her bottom lip and let out a forlorn sigh. What was she doing? What would Wyatt Logan want with blackened brownies? She turned on the vents above the stove and left to find the air freshener. When she arrived back in the kitchen she found Amy happily munching away on a brownie square.

"Not bad, sis," she said with her mouth full of brownie.

"Those are not for you, you little monster," Lucy said with a teasing grin.

"Seriously, not your worst work. I can actually swallow them," Amy said with a thumbs up as she chewed. "I need milk though."

"Really?" She asked as she peered at her little sister suspiciously.

Amy turned and pulled the milk out of the fridge and motioned for Lucy to get her a glass from the cabinet. "Yep! If whatever guy you were gonna give these to doesn't want them, can I have them?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and handed Amy a glass. "I never said there was a guy."

"You didn't have to." The ten year old smirked as she poured herself a glass of milk. "You lied to mom. You never lie to mom. And there's only one reason you would... _boys._ Is he cute?"

"None of your business, and not a word of this to anyone."

"Please, I'm in fifth grade. I have my own boy problems," Amy replied with a roll of her eyes, mimicking Lucy's gesture from earlier in the conversation. "Can I have another one?"

"No," Lucy replied with a soft laugh. "Is your homework done?"

She nodded. "And packed back up in my bookbag, _Mom."_

"Good. Help me put these away and we'll watch a movie. I'll even make popcorn," Lucy promised, ignoring her sister's teasing.

Amy opened the pantry and grabbed the plastic sandwich bags. "Yes! But maybe I should make the popcorn."

"Why?" Lucy asked her with a furrowed brow.

"You can get away with burning brownies, Lucy, but burnt popcorn _stinks_."


	3. It Ain't Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** hello friends! Thank you so much for the positive response so far! Reviews are greatly appreciated in addition to favorites and follows so thank you to all of you who have been reviewing and sending me your thoughts! I love hearing them! Also, special shout out to _Iambeck_ for looking over this for me and offering me first read feedback and advice! She's been so helpful! I'm so excited to share this with you guys and I hope you're excited to read it! I'm currently working on chapter 18 so there's so much more to come!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings

* * *

_"It ain't me, it ain't me,_

_I ain't no millionaire's son, no,  
It ain't me, it ain't me; _

_I ain't no fortunate one, no."_

_-"Fortunate Son", Creedence Clearwater Revival_

* * *

"Ow, whoa, dude," Dave said as he approached Wyatt's open car window in the school parking lot. "What the hell happened to your face?"

Wyatt huffed, took off his sunglasses, and threw them on the dash. Clearly they weren't helping to cover up his black eye and they were against dress code anyway. "I was late for work."

Dave winced. "Your old man, huh?" At Wyatt's nod, Dave continued with a sympathetic clap of the shoulder. "Sorry, man. You want mine? I'd rather get into a brawl with yours than drag my dad's drunk ass out of a bar every night. He's a mean drunk who shoots off his goddamn mouth and then I ended up fighting a couple of bearded bikers while he's passed out on the floor. Fun times."

"Maybe if we introduce them they can beat the shit out of each other and leave us alone," Wyatt said with a scoff as he opened his car door.

"Or they'd team up and we'd be even worse off then we are now," Dave said as he lifted one shoulder. "Probably safer to keep them apart."

"For them or for us?" Wyatt asked as he grabbed his book bag out of the back.

"For the whole damn town," He answered with a laugh. "They would be holy terrors and we both know it. You and me, we can take it. Best to keep the damage contained as best we can."

"Truer words, man," Wyatt said as they turned and walked toward the school.

"Not to bring up another sore subject or anything, but you heard from Jess since the break up?"

"No, and I can't say I really want to," Wyatt admitted. "It's just too much bullshit with her, Bam-Bam. Every day there was a new issue, a new fight. What's the fucking point of that? I fight enough with my dad. I don't need to fight with her too."

"So, if she were, hypothetically, dating some douche from the private school across town...you wouldn't care?" Dave asked as he feigned casual interest.

Wyatt stopped mid-stride in the doorway and turned to glare at Dave. He tried not to be angry, but Jessica made that entirely too difficult. "You serious? You're telling me that we've barely been broken up a few weeks and she's already dating one of those preppy Rittenhouse Academy asshats?"

"That's the rumor," Dave said as he held up his hands in surrender. "Zach said he saw them eating at that new snobby burger bar downtown. The dude drives an Audi R8 Spyder. Do you know how much those things _cost?_ "

"More money than I'll probably ever see," Wyatt said with a roll of his eyes as they continued on their way to their lockers.

"You were too good for her anyway," Dave said with a shrug. "If a douchenozzle with a thick wallet is all she wants then good riddance."

"I think what she wants is someone who's going somewhere after graduation," Wyatt said through a tense jaw as they turned the final corner that would lead to their lockers. "And we all know that's not me."

"We don't know that actua-" Dave cut off his sentence as he looked past Wyatt and down the hall. "I'm seeing things, right? I mean, there's no way Lucy Preston is actually waiting for you at your locker, is there? She's waiting on someone else. Has to be."

"What?" Wyatt asked, whipping his head around to finally look at his locker.

Dave was telling the truth. Lucy Preston was standing patiently by his locker, as real as the black eye on his face. She waved awkwardly when she spotted the two of them gawking at her and blushed furiously. Damn, if that blush didn't make her prettier _despite_ the boxy black blazer she was wearing. He approached slowly, as if he were walking into a trap and then cleared his throat nervously.

"Hi," he said with a wave of his own.

"Hi," she replied. Her doe eyes narrowed in concern as she pointed to her own face. "What happened to your, uh-"

"Oh, my eye?" He asked with a forced smirk. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"It looks pretty bad, Wyatt. Have you had anyone look at it?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Who?" He asked with a teasing grin. "Your best friend, Nurse Edna?"

Her concern eased and a laughing smile overtook her face. Her eyes brightened as she nodded. "Yes, exactly like Nurse Edna. Tell her Lucy sent you. She saves the red lollipops for me."

"Did you stop by for a reason, Valedictorian?" Wyatt asked, willfully ignoring the curious glance from Dave.

"I just wanted to thank you, again, for yesterday," Lucy told him with a kind smile. "You didn't have to help me, but you did. So, thank you."

"You thanked me plenty yesterday," he told her with a easy grin. "We're good, Preston. You didn't have to risk your reputation talking to me."

She gave him a look that was a cross between apologetic and irritated, an interesting combination he had never seen before, and then shook her head. "I told you yesterday, I have bigger concerns than my reputation."

"You're not afraid one of the teachers might rat you out to your mom?" He asked as he glanced around the hall for any school faculty.

She chuckled and pulled a small plastic sandwich bag out of her tote. "What are they gonna say? That I gave a classmate homemade brownies?" She held the bag out to him with a smirk and spoke up in dry tone. "Wow, how rebellious of me."

"You...made me brownies?" Wyatt asked her with an amused expression. "Seriously?"

She blushed, bit her bottom lip, and fidgeted under his gaze. "Do you not like brownies? I just thought...I don't know most people like sweets and - I mean if you don't like them I can give them to my little sister," she said as her face fell. She started to put the the clear plastic bag away, all the while still talking, only now she was avoiding meeting his eyes. What kind of jackass was he that he was making her feel guilty for baking him brownies? She shrugged as if it didn't matter while she pushed through to her next sentence. "She ate like half of them last night anyway so-"

He interrupted her by reaching forward to intercept the bag before it made its way back to her tote. Her tote that looked full to the brim with books and impossibly heavy. "I didn't say I didn't like brownies. I've just...never had anybody bake for me before. Well, except for my grandmother when I was like eight." Her disappointed face lit up as she nodded and released the bag. "Plus," he said with a crooked smile. "I didn't know you baked, Preston. You surprised me."

Judging by the charred black edges on these brownies, she probably didn't actually bake.

"I will admit that I am not the best at it, but you know every now and then I can manage it," she said with a slight tilt of her head. "Sorry, if they're a little burnt. I was reading and got distracted. But Amy assures me they are at least decent."

"Amy is your sister?" He asked.

She smiled affectionately at the bag in his hand and nodded. "She picked the sandwich bags, by the way. They're for her lunch and she thought you'd appreciate them."

Another look at the bag and he realized it was printed with _Star Wars_ characters. Anakin and Obi-Wan were posed _just so_ on the corner of the bag. Great, a nice girl made him brownies and put them in a geeky Ziploc bag. His buddies were going to love this, he thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna tease him about that at all," Dave said with a smirk, reminding both of them of his presence.

Lucy looked startled by Dave, as if she never even noticed him, and then sheepishly stuck her hand out to him for a shake. "Oh, sorry, Lucy Preston."

"Yeah, I know," Dave said with a snort and a laugh. "Everyone knows." He shook her hand with a nod. "Dave Baumgardner. Everybody calls me Bam-Bam."

"Right," Lucy said as she released his hand. "Well, that's easy enough to remember."

"Lucy!" A voice boomed from across the hallway.

Lucy tensed immediately and rolled her eyes with a disgusted expression. The owner of the voice stopped next to her suddenly and reached for her upper arm. She twisted her arm so that he couldn't get a solid grip. It was a quick fluid move with casual practiced ease. This was obviously not the first time this had happened. The guy took one look at him and Dave and pointed a stern glare at them, a warning to back off of Lucy Preston. Wyatt exchanged a dubious look with Dave and their eyes narrowed warily on the newcomer. His presence wasn't welcomed by Lucy so they were ready to chase him off if they needed to.

They didn't need to. It seemed Lucy could handle him herself.

"Jonas, I swear if you try to grab me one more time-"

"Alright, sorry, didn't know it was a thing," Jonas said with a scoff and a glare. His words said sorry but his tone was anything but. "We have a Decathlon meeting in ten. You're coming, right?"

Her face looked completely blank and unamused as she answered him. "Have I ever missed one?"

"Well, no, but-" Jonas started to motion to Wyatt and Dave but Lucy cut him off.

"Great, then I'll be there. See you in a few minutes, Jonas. I'm in the middle of something actually important."

Wyatt's eyebrows rose practically to the ceiling at her tone. If ever a voice could be described as acidic then it was Lucy's in this moment.

"Do you know who these guys are?" Jonas asked as he looked between Lucy and Wyatt.

"Wyatt and Bam-Bam," she answered with a tired sigh. "See? I know their names and everything. Imagine that."

"These guys, really, Lucy?" he asked as he stepped further into Lucy's space. She tried to side step him but he pushed in even further. "You can't be serious? I mean I knew you broke up with me for someone else but-"

"Hey, buddy," Wyatt finally said when it seemed clear Jonas wasn't getting the hint. "Seems the only unwelcome person here is you. She said she'll see you later, so you'd do well to back up a bit. Don't you think?"

"This is between Lucy and myself, Logan. Mind your business," Jonas told him tersely.

Lucy put a hand on Jonas' chest and pushed him, very gently, away and out of her immediate space. "Leave him alone, Jonas. He hasn't done anything wrong. You're so concerned about him but, between the two of you, _he's_ the one that's acting like a gentleman. Go to the meeting. I will see you there. We'll talk after, if you want." Jonas looked ready to say something else but Lucy held up her hand to stop him. "Go. Just go."

Jonas huffed and shook his head. He relented and continued on his way down the hall, purposefully bumping shoulders with Wyatt as he went.

"Douchebag," Dave muttered as he followed Jonas' retreating back with a glare.

"Pretty much," Lucy agreed with a nod. Now that Jonas was gone Wyatt could see the cracks in her confidence. She let out a shaky exhale and swallowed thickly before pasting a smile on her face and meeting his eyes again. "Sorry about him. I-well, I broke up with him for a reason and he's...having a hard time accepting it. He'll get over it eventually."

"You sure about that?" Wyatt asked skeptically.

"Yeah," she said with a forced chuckle. "He's just dramatic. Always has been. It's fine. But now you see why I was nervous yesterday. He seems to always make things unpleasant, at the very least."

He let his narrowed gaze find Jonas again. He was standing just outside of a classroom door, where Wyatt assumed this meeting was taking place, and watching Lucy like a hawk. "I know that I'm considered the dangerous kid in school and all, but I just got dumped and even I don't act _like that_. He shouldn't treat you that way, Lucy."

"He's harmless, really. Just angry," Lucy assured him as her warm chocolate eyes met his again. Wyatt's tense coiled muscles relaxed at the sight of them. "Anyway, I should go. But thank you again." She stepped a closer to him to get another look at his black eye and sighed worriedly. "You really should let someone look at that. Can you even see out of that eye?"

He sucked in a breath at her proximity, there was barely an inch of space between them. He could smell her shampoo or perfume or whatever it was. It was light and tropical and overwhelming. "I-I-yeah, yeah I can see. It'll be fine. I iced it last night. Not my first black eye, Valedictorian." Not his last either. Wow had he stumbled his way through that sentence. What was wrong with him?

"You know I'm not actually valedictorian, right?" Lucy asked him with a fond grin.

"Give it a year or so and you will be," he said with a casual lift of his shoulder. "I'm sure of it."

Her cheeks flushed pink again and she shook her head again. "Don't jinx me." She cast an anxious gaze at Jonas and then brought her dark amber eyes back to his with a bashful smile. "Well, um, take care of yourself, Logan. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sure," he said with a nod and a small smile of his own.

It was a lie. They both knew it. There would be no reason to keep in touch once she walked away, just as there had been no reason for them to interact before yesterday.

"Good," she said as her smile waned slightly. She turned to Dave and shook his hand again, this time with an awkward half curtsy at the end. Wow, she was a dork, and yet it wasn't annoying. Somehow it was _endearing_. "Nice to meet you, Bam-Bam. Please make sure he does something about his eye."

Dave chuckled as she stood from her impromptu half curtsy. "Yes, ma'am," he promised. "I'll take care of it."

And then she was gone. She was down the hall and ducking into the classroom, passed Jonas, before he could say another word. All he could do was stare after her and wish like hell high school wasn't, well, _high school_.

"She was the reason you were late yesterday, wasn't she?" Dave asked knowingly.

"Not the _entire_ reason," Wyatt replied. "I had detention, remember?"

"Wait, correct me if I'm wrong," Dave said as they continued passed Wyatt's locker to their homeroom. "But didn't you have a crush on her freshman year?"

"What?" Wyatt asked defensively. "No. I don't do crushes."

"So, then it wasn't her that you stared at obsessively in gym class?" Dave asked him with a knowing grin.

"It was hard not to stare, she hurt herself in every class," Wyatt replied with a scoff.

Dave laughed loudly and rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, sure, that's why you stared at her. Do you really feed yourself that kind of bullshit all the time?"

Yes, the answer was yes. "It's not bullshit."

"Whatever you say, brother, but for what it's worth," Dave told him as he pointedly looked at the bag of brownies. "I'm pretty sure she's into you too."

No, Dave was wrong. He had to be. What the hell would Lucy Preston want with him? They were total opposites and it would never make sense. Besides, he wouldn't want Lucy Preston anywhere near his brand of drama. She deserved better than that. She deserved _more_ than he was capable of providing.

She deserved better _than him_.


	4. Fair Share of Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Okay friends, here is an update. I figured I would update before Florence arrives and potentially knocks out my power and internet. Hopefully you'll hear from me again with an update on Saturday but if not, just know I had no choice lol. Thanks to Iambeck again and always for being my first reader on this and helping navigate HS AU. I need it. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it! I know the first three chapters were kinda boring but that should change starting...NOW.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings

* * *

_"But I went down to the demonstration,_  
_To get your fair share of abuse,_  
 _Singing, We're gonna vent our frustration_  
 _If we don't we're gonna blow a fifty-amp fuse._

 _You can't always get what you want,_  
_But if you try sometimes well you just might find,_  
 _You get what you need."_

_-"You Can't Always Get What You Want", The Rolling Stones_

* * *

Steam should have been spouting from Lucy's ears. That's how angry she was. This thing with Jonas had to _stop._ He wasn't an entirely bad person, but he wasn't good _for her_. That was why she ended it. He was a condescending jerk majority of the time, especially to her.

And she could deal. She could. But to treat Wyatt that way...

She knew Wyatt had a certain reputation and she knew, even yesterday, that Jonas would respond badly but Wyatt had only been helpful and kind. He did not deserve any of Jonas' attitude. She stomped across the classroom toward her usual seat and sank down into her the desk with a huff.

"Uh oh," her friend, Jiya, said with a wince from the seat next to her. "What did the asshat do now?"

Jiya was a sophomore and insanely brilliant. She was bright and easily excitable but dedicated. Lucy respected her a lot. Before she could respond, the seat on her other side was filled by her only other friend, Rufus.

"Did I see you talking to Wyatt Logan in the hall earlier?" He asked. "I couldn't have, right? The dude is terrifying. Why would you? He _came to school_ with a black eye. How does a guy, even a guy like him, get in a fight _before school_? I mean what? Is he part of some super secret fight club or something?"

Lucy sighed tiredly and shook her head. "He's not terrifying. He's actually... _nice_. He helped me with my car yesterday when it wouldn't start and, I don't know, he was justâ€”he was _sweet_."

Jiya's eyebrows rose and she let out a short blast of laughter before covering her mouth and glancing around the room nervously. "Sorry, but... _sweet_? He once punched a hole in Mr. Flynn's classroom wall just because he gave him detention and called his dad."

"I didn't hear about that!" Rufus said with a furrowed brow. "When was this?"

"End of last year," Jiya said with a shrug. "I think. I was in the classroom across the hall. I heard a crash and then saw Logan storming down the hall toward the principal's office. My friend, Mike, was in the class with him, though, and he said it was legit frightening."

"I swear to you, he was not like that yesterday or this morning," Lucy insisted. "I mean he treated me a hell of a lot better than Jonas ever did."

"Hold on," Rufus asked with a knowing grin. "Do you _like_ him? Is that why you were talking to him this morning?"

"I mean, Jessica did dump him. He's a free agent," Jiya added as she tossed Lucy a wink. "I would not blame you if you wanted some bad boy action."

Lucy rolled her eyes and tried to bite back a soft grin. "I didn't say I liked him. I barely know him. I just said he was nice, that's all. And I talked to him to thank him. I made him some brownies. I was just dropping them off."

"You baked for him?" Jiya asked loudly, drawing Jonas' attention as the classroom door closed.

"It was just brownies. Calm down," Lucy admonished. The last thing she needed was for Jonas to think she had a thing for Wyatt. For Wyatt's sake more than her own.

"Right," Rufus said with a laugh. "Because you bake _so often_. Were they edible?"

"Yes, thank you. Amy tried them. And it means nothing. I just felt like I should do something nice since he went out of his way to help me, you know?" Lucy told them. "That's _all_. Can we drop it?"

"Okay, _Sandy_ ," Jiya said with a smirk.

"Nah," Rufus disagreed as he leaned back in his seat for a better look at Jiya. "She's more Gabriella than Sandy."

Jiya looked ready to burst with laughter as she gave Rufus a surprised look. " _You've_ seen High School Musical?"

Rufus' mouth dropped open and panic overtook his face before he spoke in a wavering voice, "...no."

Lucy chuckled at him and reached over to pat his hand. "It's okay, Rufus, we don't judge."

"Do you three want to focus?" Jonas asked as he threw a pointed glare at Lucy. "We're here to talk about Decathlon, not whatever charity case Lucy's taken on."

Lucy's eyes narrowed on Jonas and she stood from her desk. She was about to do something very stupid, but Jonas deserved to _squirm_. "You know what, guys, catch me up later. I just remembered something I wanted to tell _Wyatt_. I should catch him before homeroom."

She hoped Wyatt didn't catch any shit for her big mouth. She had a feeling she was going to regret this. Rufus and Jiya both gave her startled looks and secretive grins before nodding in response to her taunting question.

"You're on first name basis with that creep?" Jonas asked.

Lucy chuckled dryly and stepped toward him so that she was directly in his face. She normally had more composure than this but he had pissed her off _enough_ for one day. "The only _creep_ around here is _you._ Don't talk to me until you can treat me with a little bit of respect, okay?"

She didn't wait for his response. There was no point. He wouldn't apologize, not with the whole Decathlon team watching. She needed to get away from him. Why did she _ever_ date someone from Decathlon? How stupid was she? She couldn't stand him and yet she was stuck with him. _Lovely_.

Lucy continued down the hall until she reached the auditorium. She didn't go in but she did stop to look at the audition sign ups. Usually, Lucy snuck into the ensemble in her school's productions. No one noticed her and the rehearsal schedule was less intense. It didn't interfere with anything so she didn't have to tell her mother. It was something that was _just_ hers. It was _fun_ and relaxing. The best way to decompress.

She bit her bottom lip and signed her name by a slot for after school today. She could sneak it in before Decathlon practice drills. It was perfect.

* * *

Wyatt grew up around enraged fists and violent words, apart from a brief three year break in middle school when he went to live with his grandfather. He developed a sixth sense when it came to either one. He could see them coming from miles away. There was a palpable tension that filled the air when the fists were about to fly. You could see it in someone's eyes and in the way they held themselves. Like a powder keg about to explode.

So, when that sixth sense of his kicked into high gear after his first class, he knew something was about to happen. He spent the whole day looking over his shoulder, waiting for the moment when he would have to defend himself. Each ring of the bell resulted in his muscles tensing and his head swiveling. It progressively got worse as the day went on. When the final bell rang and he hadn't been jumped, the tension in his back stretched as far as it could. Like a rubber band on the brink of snapping.

It was bad enough to get this feeling at home. He didn't need it here too.

He was almost to his car and home free when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and forcefully turned him around.

"Where you rushing off to, Logan?"

Marty Carson. Senior. Football position: Defensive Tackle. _Literally_ biggest freaking asshole in the whole school.

"Just headed home, Carson. You?" He replied with a skeptical glare and overly friendly tone. Keep your head down, Wyatt. Walk away. _Fucking walk away_.

Carson's grin and eyes were full of combative fire. He was ready for a brawl. Should he decide to start one, Wyatt wouldn't hold back. But he would _not_ throw the first punch. He refused. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jonas leaning against Lucy's car, watching with a smug smile. Wyatt couldn't be certain but he had a nagging feeling this was all because of Lucy's douchebag ex-boyfriend.

"Heard a rumor you _jumped_ Lucy Preston, yesterday. You think if I hang around long enough I could give her a good jump?" Marty asked with a sickening curve of his lips.

 _Fuck_. This was gonna be more difficult than he thought. The idea of someone waiting to ambush Lucy and the idea of what this bastard might try to do...

His hands curled into fists at his sides. He didn't know Lucy well, but he knew enough. Lucy was a truly good and kind person. Probably one of a handful of genuinely _good_ people at this godforsaken school. This asshole wasn't worthy to even say her name.

Wyatt glanced around the parking lot for her. His instincts were wanting to get her out of there. But she was nowhere to be found in the crowd that had gathered around Wyatt and Marty. Good. It was better that she wasn't around. He took another deep breath and turned to leave a second time. This was not going to happen. Jonas and the football player he had in his back pocket were _trying_ to bait him. It wasn't the first time one of these yuppy idiots tried to get him in trouble. He had a short and volatile temper and everyone knew it.

Marty continued, yelling at Wyatt's back as he tried to leave.

"I think we would have a good time. Maybe she'll make me brownies too. _Hell_ , maybe when I show up tomorrow she'll be waiting to give me a big ass _cake_. I'd rock her innocent little world. She would have to be grateful. Don't you think?"

Wyatt stopped mid-stride. Who the fuck did this dick think he was? Wyatt's reckless impulses were starting to win the argument for decking this guy across the jaw. He felt uneasy all day and he was ready for a fight. Jonas' plot had worked in more than one way. He succeeded in getting Wyatt angry _and_ amped up to take out his tension on the first target that pissed him off.

But still he was somehow managing to hold off. He needed to get to his car and get out. Marty Carson wasn't going to stop until Wyatt hit him. That was painfully obvious, especially now that he knew Lucy was a sore subject for Wyatt. The worst part was, Wyatt wasn't even sure _why_. They talked for a short while last night and she brought him brownies today. That hardly meant he knew her. But...

She didn't treat him like he was beneath her. She didn't turn away his help because of his reputation. She wasn't ashamed to be seen with him in the halls. She was _different_. She should be treated differently, talked about more reverently, and valued beyond what this shithead was trying to make her out to be. It pissed him off. She was the most intelligent girl in school and they were making her sounds like nothing more than a piece of ass.

He wasn't the most honorable or heroic guy in town, but he still knew to treat women or just fucking people in general _better than that_.

"How was she, Logan? Huh? I bet she was wild. It's always the quiet ones that you have to watch out for, isn't it? Man I bet she fuc-"

That rubber band of tension in his back, the one stretched to limits, finally _snapped_ as Marty shouted those last questions for the entire parking lot to hear. Before Marty could finish, what was sure to be, another crude assholic comment Wyatt's fist connected with the taller teen's stomach. Right in the solar plexus, effectively cutting off the sentence and Marty's ability to breathe. As Marty stumbled to his knees on the pavement, Wyatt heard the crowd gasp. Their collective shock nearly had him laughing out loud. Was the punch really that unexpected?

"You're gonna regret that, Logan."

Wyatt turned and found 3 more members of the football team's defensive line waiting for him. He didn't know which one of them had threatened him, but it didn't really matter. They seemed to be one unified front.

 _Perfect_.

In the next moment he was swinging punches, left and right, and dodging them with practiced ease. His old man being a son of a bitch paid off more often than he cared to admit. But for every two blows he blocked or avoided, one landed. Not only that, but three against one was hardly fair odds. But he tried. He pushed through valiantly. He could end up a bloody smear on the sidewalk but he wasn't giving up.

Well, until the kids around him began shouting about cops and went scattering to their cars.

Then it was just Wyatt and their assigned school resource officer, Officer Kondo. Wyatt and Officer Kondo were very familiar with each other. It wasn't the first time he'd been caught in a fight on campus. But, Wyatt thought, it might be the last.

"Marty, man, you okay?"

Marty was groaning from his spot face down on the pavement as Jonas helped him stand. The corner of Jonas' mouth almost turned upward as he looked between Wyatt and Officer Kondo.

"Officer, I saw the whole thing. Logan, over here, jumped Marty out of nowhere. He's a psycho! Marty was just minding his own business when this guy started attacking him."

Wyatt's head whipped toward Jonas with a glare. Lying _rat_ bastard.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Mr. Logan?" Kondo asked with a stern and grim expression. Wyatt could see the belief in Kondo's eyes. He bought Jonas' story hook, line, and sinker. It didn't matter what Wyatt told him. Kondo had already made up his mind. "Is what he says true?"

Wyatt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What's the point? Everyone here knows what I say doesn't make one damn bit of difference, does it?"

Kondo shook his head and grabbed the underside of Wyatt's arm. "We'll see what Principal Christopher has to say about this."

He was pretty sure that no matter what she said, it wouldn't be good for him.

His ribs hurt, his nose was bleeding, and he was almost certain he had another black eye to match the one his dad gave him last night, but the most painful experience of the day was going to be listening to Principal Christopher lecture him on his potential _again_. His only saving grace would be if he could avoid a phone call to his dad.

Grace? He thought as he bit back a cold laugh. What a mythical concept. Grace, like Lucy's encouragement yesterday, wasn't meant for kids like him. He knew better than that.


	5. I'll Come Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hey look! I'm still here! So Florence is just shy of me so we're getting lots of wind and rain. No power outages where I am yet. Guess what that means? UPDATE. Yay! Thanks for all the well wishes for my safety! You guys are the best! Hopefully you enjoy this update!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> angellwings

* * *

_"You just call out my name,_

_And you know wherever I am,_

_I'll come running, to see you again._

_Winter, spring, summer or fall,_

_All you have to do is call,_

_And I'll be there.  
_

_You've got a friend."_

_-"You've Got a Friend" by Carole King_

* * *

Lucy was exiting the auditorium, after her audition, humming the last lines of the song she just performed when Rufus came sprinting by her. He nearly knocked her over and skidded to a stop when he realized it was her.

"Lucy! Did you hear?"

His face looked panicked but intrigued as she stared at him blankly.

"Um, I guess not," she told him. "What's up?"

"Big fight. Parking lot. Marty Carson. Wyatt Logan," Rufus told her as he grabbed her hand and then pulled her down the hall. "Jiya just texted, she can see the commotion from the computer lab windows. She said it looked like Wyatt just went off on the guy!"

Her brow furrowed. "What? Why?" That didn't sound like the Wyatt she'd met this morning or yesterday.

"No idea. Maybe it's part of that super secret fight club thing we talked about this morning," Rufus suggested as they drew closer and closer to the outside doors. They arrived just in time to find Kondo dragging Wyatt back toward the building. He looked like hell. _Pulverized_ hell.

"Oh come on," Rufus said with a huff. "We missed it? I left my robotics club meeting _for this_? What bullshit."

Lucy's eyes found Jonas and he turned his head to meet her stare with a wicked smirk. Jonas clapped Marty Carson, who also looked rather worse for wear, on the shoulder and smiled jovially at him. Lucy could have sworn she saw an exchange of papers somewhere in there too. Money? Test answers? What was it? As soon as Jonas took one step toward her, Rufus bailed out.

"You know, I think I'll just let the two of you work this out," Rufus said as he nervously cleared his throat. "See you at drills, Lucy."

She was so lucky to have such stalwart back up, she thought sarcastically.

"What did you do, Jonas?" Lucy asked as he came to a stop in front of her.

"I didn't do anything," he said with a grin. "This is just what happens when you associate yourself with people unworthy of you, Lucy. Or when you humiliate the only person who actually cares about you. The status quo shifts and tempers explode, especially when it comes to the kind of anger issues that Logan guy has. Damn, is he ever a piece of work. I wouldn't be surprised if we never see him around here again. Did you know that our principal told him to keep his head down this year or _else_?"

Lucy glared at him and felt her lips part, as they tended to do when she was surprised. No, she didn't know that. How did Jonas know that? School records are _confidential_.

"It pays to be friends with the right people," Jonas said with a victorious smile and a shrug. "Three strikes and he's out."

"You asshole. You set him up just to get him expelled? How could you do that? That's low _even for you_ ," Lucy yelled.

"Come on, where was he gonna go after graduation anyway?" Jonas asked her with a chuckle. "His dad's garage? He's a loser, Lucy. I did him a favor. Now he can get a jump start on his post-high school career."

"He's a _person_ , Jonas. He's not a pawn for you to move around on whatever game board you think we're playing on. You can't treat people this way. You did it to me and I won't let you do it to him," Lucy told him as she backed away from him and toward the path Officer Kondo had taken with Wyatt.

"Where are you going? It won't do any good! Christopher's a hard ass!" Jonas yelled after her.

She ignored him and took off toward the principal's office. She couldn't just stand by and watch this happen. This was all her fault. She had to go and open her damn mouth and provoke Jonas. She knew that was a stupid idea the minute she did it, but she was furious and tired of being a doormat to his possessive behavior. She just thought he would stew in it and be passive aggressive with her for a while. She never dreamed that he would go to such extremes! Jonas wasn't Wyatt's problem. He shouldn't be anywhere near this.

He couldn't be expelled! It wasn't fair. Jonas was going to get away with it and _Wyatt_ was going to be punished? No, it was _unacceptable._

And over _what_? Her? Because Wyatt was nice enough to help her with her car after school yesterday? Because she brought him brownies? She could not be the reason Wyatt Logan didn't receive a high school diploma. She wasn't worth it. All of this because Wyatt was a good guy who helped her when he didn't have to?

There was no way the world allowed this to happen. Not Lucy Preston's world anyway.

She rushed past the office assistant at the front desk and barged straight in to Principal Christopher's office. By the time she reached them she was out of breath from running. Lucy took a quick glance around and saw Wyatt slumped in a chair and Principal Christopher reaching for her phone. Before she knew it, she was all but shouting into the quiet office.

"All due respect, Principal Christopher, but you _cannot_ expel Wyatt Logan. _You can't_!"

Christopher's eyebrows shot upward and she placed her phone back on it's base.

"Good afternoon to you too, Ms. Preston," Christopher said archly. "Would you like to take a seat?"

Wyatt sighed and let his head fall back against the uncomfortable office chair. "Lucy, don't-"

"This isn't Wyatt's fault, okay?" She said as she ignored his protests. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. I-I brought him brownies and then I taunted Jonas. I knew I shouldn't have. I knew it. I knew there was a risk he might try something on Wyatt but I never thought that he would-" She paused and turned a deeply apologetic look on Wyatt. "I'm sorry. I put you in the middle of this. All you did was help me out and then he had to- _I'm just sorry._ "

Wyatt looked as though he wanted to say something, judging by how he was shaking his head she assumed he was going to disagree with her, so she talked over him and turned back to face Principal Christopher.

"Jonas set this up. All of it. I wasn't there to witness it but I ran into him after. I don't know what he did but I know he sent Marty to provoke Wyatt. Jonas is good at that, provoking people-I mean. You can't punish Wyatt. Jonas found out that Wyatt was on the verge of expulsion so he _tried_ to push him over the edge. Please," Lucy begged. "You can't let him win. That's unjust!"

"Whoever said anything about life being just?" Wyatt grumbled.

Christopher gave them both a measuring stare and then sighed deeply. "Is this true, Mr. Logan?"

"Whether it is or not, I still threw the first punch," Wyatt said with a shrug and painful wince. "What difference does it make?"

Lucy furrowed her brow at him in disbelief. "What difference does it make? Are you kidding me? Wyatt, tell her. Tell her what happened."

Wyatt remained silent and stony while he picked at the split skin on his knuckles. Why wouldn't he defend himself? How could he keep quiet when his academic career was on the line? How could he let Jonas have a victory like this? Had he already given up?

"I don't understand you," Lucy told him with a shake of her head. Even to her own ears, her voice sounded more pleading than scolding. "Defend yourself."

He quirked a brow at her and she couldn't help but notice the smirk that tugged at his split lip. "You bossing me around now, ma'am?"

"Wyatt," she said with an irritated huff. "This is serious."

"I told you yesterday, Lucy, I was beaten before I was born. I'm not going to fight a losing battle anymore. Why stay where I'm clearly not wanted?"

She really felt like she might cry. He looked so despondent. The definition of the word _done_. She did this to him. Her stupid big mouth did this to him. She should have refused his help yesterday and treated him like the stuck up bitch she was supposed to be. Why couldn't she do that? His reputation wasn't the problem. The fight wasn't even really the problem. _She_ was the problem.

"Are we done?" Wyatt asked the principal in a clipped tone. He stood to go but Lucy grabbed his wrist. She planned to tether him to her for as long as it took to discuss this. He would not bail out on her now.

"No, stop. We're not done," Lucy told him in a panicked appeal. "Sit back down."

He must have seen the unshed tears in her eyes because his impassive gaze softened when it met hers and filled with warmth instead. "Lucy, this isn't your fault. You don't have to do this. Besides, what good was a high school degree gonna do me anyway? It's not like I'm ever getting out of this town. It's fine."

It was too close to what Jonas said to her in the parking lot. _Too close_.

"Don't say that," Lucy pleaded. "You're only stuck here if you want to be. _Please_. Just sit back down."

He didn't sit down, but he didn't leave either. He slowly pulled his wrist out of her grip and retreated to the far corner of the office. He leaned against the wall and then met Christopher's eyes. His voice was low and hesitant when he finally spoke. "Marty stopped me in the parking lot to shit talk. I tried to walk away, Principal Christopher, like you told me. _I did_. But he just kept talking, and the things he was saying-I can promise you if you heard them you wouldn't have blamed me for hitting him."

"I see," Christopher said after a thoughtful moment. "And I gather, Ms. Preston, from what you told me that Jonas had a grudge because of you? And that you think he - what? - paid Mr. Carson to provoke Wyatt into a fight?"

"I don't _think_ that's what he did. I _know_. He told me himself," Lucy told her in an annoyed tone. "He said 'this is what happens when you associate yourself with people unworthy of you.' He had confidential information from Wyatt's school records. He knows his reputation. He set him up. Plain and simple."

"As much as I wish it was, Ms. Preston, this is not _plain and simple_ ," Christopher told her.

Lucy could feel cold hard dread all over her body. "What does that mean? You don't believe me?"

"It's not a matter of whether or not I believe you. It's a matter of whether or not you have proof," she admitted sadly. "Do you have solid evidence that he premeditated all of this against Mr. Logan?"

There was a dull thud as Wyatt's head lightly hit the wall. He let out a hopeless sigh and shook his head. That same look of defeat was back on his face. God, she hated that look.

"I-I don't but...why would I lie?" Lucy asked with a furrowed brow. "I have an exemplary record. I have never missed a day of school in my _life_. My grades are excellent. And the only reason you even know who I am, Principal Christopher, is because I volunteer for every school event. I have no reason to lie to you or anyone else for that matter."

"And that is why I am even entertaining this discussion," she replied. "You are the best student in your class, Lucy. To see you passionately defending Mr. Logan bodes well for him, but I cannot base my punishment on your testimony alone. This will turn into a game of 'he said, she said' that I have no interest in playing."

"So, he gets expelled because it would be unacceptable for you to say you believe me over Jonas? How is his word good enough and mine isn't?" Lucy asked as the volume of her voice began to rise. "I am willing to bet you that the only people who are willing to come forward to back Jonas up are the same people who were involved in the fight to begin with, who are all probably Marty's teammates. Am I right?"

She didn't want to yell at her principal. She really didn't. But the idea that his came down to putting stock in Jonas' word over hers was the last straw. At this point she would be lucky if _she_ didn't end up expelled too. Oh god, what was she doing? She was yelling at her principal? She had never gotten confrontational with an authority figure before and the first time she decides to is with her high school principal?

"Sometimes, perception is reality. The perception is that Mr. Logan started the fight. I have a school board to answer to and my punishment has to be appropriate," Christopher explained in a tone that was much more patient than Lucy deserved.

Now Lucy understood Wyatt's defeated expression. She was feeling rather defeated herself.

"But surely there's something else you can do besides _expulsion_ ," Lucy said as she sat down demurely and folded her hands in her lap. It cannot end like _this_. She knew she couldn't win every battle but did _this one_ have to be a loss?

There was a long pause. It seemed thoughtful but Lucy didn't _dare_ look up from her hands to find out if she was right.

"Well, there is one other option," Christopher announced reluctantly.

Lucy jumped up from her chair and leaned over Christopher's desk excitedly. She bit her lip to keep from grinning triumphantly and then glanced back at Wyatt to see if he had heard. He had pulled away from the wall and taken one step closer to the desk, but his face still looked stoic.

"But in order for it to work we would have to find a top student who would be willing to-"

"I'll do it," Lucy answered immediately.

"You don't even know what you're volunteering for," Wyatt reminded her.

"Doesn't matter. I'm in. I'll do it," she repeated. "What is it?"

"Peer to peer mentoring," Principal Christopher told them. "If Mr. Logan can be paired up with a mentor who can keep him in line and promise me he'll stay out of trouble then I believe he can avoid being expelled."

Wyatt gave Christopher an unamused expression and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're giving me a parole officer? Seriously?"

"If it keeps him from being expelled then I am happy to do it," Lucy said eagerly, overriding Wyatt's complaint. "Are there requirements or guidelines or anything?"

"You need to meet at least once a week with each other and then once a month you will both meet with me after school for a progress report. But, Lucy, I need you to understand that if you do this there are some elements to it that may not be so appealing to you," Christopher said gently. "This is almost like a joint punishment, I hate to say. Mr. Logan will be banned from all non-academic school functions and during those events you will be required to be with him, to keep him off school grounds, which essentially means that _you_ are also banned from those school functions."

"Okay, so I miss the dances," Lucy said with a shrug. "It's not like I've ever been able to attend one of those anyway. That's fine."

Their principal took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly with a pained expression. "I wasn't referring to the dances, Lucy. You can no longer be involved in non-academic extracurriculars. For example,...the fall musical."

Okay, that one hurt. It was her one break from her mother. The thing that was hers and no one else's. Her sanity in a world that was designed to stress her out. Music and theater had yet to expect anything more of her than she was willing to give. Unlike her mother. Unlike Jonas. Unlike her teachers.

"Oh, _oh_ ," Lucy said with a slow nod. "Well, that's...I mean that's fine. It was a distraction. It's not like I was going to make a career of it or anything, right?"

"Lucy," Christopher said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Theater was silly anyway. I mean my mother doesn't even know I was involved in it so it's not like she'll be disappointed, is it? And I can still participate in decathlon, right?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Great! Then no worries! So, how do we make this official?" Lucy asked with false brightness. She wasn't backing out now. She couldn't let Wyatt be expelled over her, even if it meant giving up the musical. It stung but theater was her lowest priority anyway. She was disappointed. That's all. "Do we shake on it?"

Christopher looked ready to laugh at her. "No, we don't shake on it. How about you just agree to never barge into my office and yell at me again, hm? You do that and I won't suspend you."

Lucy gulped and nodded before giving Principal Christopher a small nervous bow. "I so swear. Thank you for your leniency...your honor? Do you have a title besides principal?"

Christopher chuckled at her and shooed her out of the room. "You're free to go, Ms. Preston, so _please_...go."

Lucy didn't need to be told twice. She somehow snatched a victory from the jaws of defeat. No need to press her luck. She passed Wyatt on her way out of the office and he resolutely refused to look at her. That was fine. She could wait him out. They weren't done discussing this.


	6. Let Her Under Your Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** The STORM HAS PASSED and in celebration I am posting this chapter in the MORNING instead of tonight. ;) So you guys get this chapter just a few hours earlier than normal. Enjoy!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings
> 
> PS - Thanks for all the well wishes during Florence. Everything is good here. There was some flooding close by but thankfully my area avoided it so my home and my family are all well. But please keep everyone suffering after the storm in mind! There was much damage on the coast thanks to the large storm surges and then the constant rain that followed.

* * *

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad._  
_Take a sad song and make it better._  
_Remember to let her into your heart,_  
_Then you can start to make it better._  
_Hey Jude, don't be afraid._  
_You were made to go out and get her._  
_The minute you let her under your skin,_  
_Then you begin to make it better."_

_-"Hey Jude" by The Beatles_

* * *

How much could he shake his head in one meeting with his high school principal? He felt like that was all he had done since Lucy stormed into the office. And now she was-

Was she bowing? Oh god, what had he gotten himself into?

He was all set to follow Lucy out of the room and avoid her like the plague until Principal Christopher called him back.

"You should be very appreciative of what she just did for you, Mr. Logan," she said as she watched Lucy's back retreat from the room.

He made sure Lucy was out of earshot before he answered. He looked down at the thinly carpeted floor in the Principal's office before he spoke. "I am. Believe me, I am. But I wish...I wish she hadn't done it. I'm not worth it. I mean, look at today, we spoke _twice_. Once yesterday afternoon and once this morning, and she's already had to - she shouldn't have to give up anything for me. She's a good kid and I'm... **.** "

"You're what, Mr. Logan?" Christopher asked expectantly.

"I'm bad luck, ma'am. The embodiment of bad luck. She's going to get hurt."

There it was. The truth. The reason this deal was going to backfire on him. He should never have given in to her heartbroken pleading eyes. What was he thinking? Whether he meant to or not, she would get hurt. She was too good for his world. _Too kind_.

"I think getting hurt is her choice to make, don't you?" Principal Christopher asked. "She gave up something very important to her in order to help you. Remember that. When you think no one wants you here or no one cares... _remember that_."

He nodded and sighed tiredly. "I will."

"Good, and Mr. Logan, the next time you get in trouble, you'll get her in trouble too. Your punishment is her punishment. So, no more fights on school grounds, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered with a determined nod.

He would not be the one to get Lucy in trouble for the first time in her life. She would not tarnish her record as a result of his actions. She stuck her neck out for him, and as much as he wished she hadn't, he refused to let her down.

He was, however, _pissed off_. He tried to tell her not to help him. He tried to tell her to let him suffer the consequences of his own stupidity. But she refused to listen and now her reputation and good record were at stake _because of him_. No more carelessly getting away with being an ass like he had been doing. Now he had someone else to consider before taking any sort of action.

There was also the issue of what she might do with the sort of power this gave her. Lucy was one of the good kids, yes, but Jessica had known her power over him too well and used it to win every fight. His dad was much the same. The people who thought they owned him never made a secret of it. Despite thinking Lucy was good and kind, he couldn't help by wonder what she planned to do with this mentoring situation. Whether or not he stayed in school was up to her. That was dangerous. He didn't know if he trusted her with it yet.

He turned the corner to head back toward the parking lot and found Lucy waiting for him by the door. He scowled at her as he passed and didn't bother acknowledging her.

"Hey," she said as she followed him. "We have to talk about this."

"Why? It's not like I have a say in this, is it?" He asked her with irritation. "You're my 'mentor' now. I do what you say. Or is that not an accurate depiction of what was just decided?"

"You're talking like you think I'm going to make you my personal servant or something," Lucy said with a bewildered glance as she easily kept up with his fast pace. It was those long legs of hers that he couldn't help but notice. _Damn_.

"Well, aren't you?" He asked as he turned to face her with a heated glare. "It's the story of my life so far."

"No," she told him as her brow furrowed. "This is about you. Not me."

He laughed bitterly and shook his head. "About me, huh? Did you ever stop to think that maybe being expelled would be _better_ for me? All my dad gives a shit about is that I work. That's all I am to him. An extra hand at the shop. He would much rather me spend my day there then at school. As much as I wish I could leave, I know that's where I'm ending up. So what is the goddamn point of all of this for me?"

"The point is a _chance_ to better your situation! You can have better than what you've got, Wyatt. You just have to try," Lucy assured him.

"Of course you would think that," he said as he rolled his eyes at her. "With your Ivy League bound transcript, and your best selling author of a mother, and your neighborhoods with all the three car garages."

"We don't have a three car garage."

"Hardly my point," he snapped.

"Okay, you just...you seemed pretty fixated on it," Lucy said with a guilty shrug as she avoided his gaze. "Look, I get how this looks to you. Like I can't see beyond my silver spoon or whatever, but education has nothing to do with any of that. Education is what _you_ make of it. You're a very smart guy, Wyatt. You deserve a chance to finish high school just like everyone else. I have no intention of lording anything over you. I just...I just want you to _try_. That's all. To genuinely try. You can get out of here if you want, but you're gonna have to work for it. If you don't want to do that, then fine. It's your high school career, not mine."

With that, she turned and headed back toward the school. She looked sullen and dejected and it made him feel like a dick.

He groaned miserably and ran a hand over his face. Why did she always make him feel like such a jerk without even trying?

"Lucy!" He called after her. She stopped walking and turned to face him slowly.

She looked more than a little annoyed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry," he told her, loud enough to be heard without moving closer. "Can we, um, talk tomorrow? Iron out the details?"

Her irritation melted and was replaced with a brightness that lit up her entire face. She really was uncommonly pretty. Not that he hadn't noticed that from his first day of Freshman year.

"Sure! Meet me during free period?" She asked. "At my locker?"

He nodded and gave her a half-hearted smile. "Sounds good."

It was funny, Jonas tried to get him expelled to keep him _away_ from Lucy. He attempted to take out a perceived threat. But really all Jonas did was bring them closer together. His plan backfired. The twisted part of Wyatt, that enjoyed making people angry, was really looking forward to seeing Jonas' face while he and Lucy spent their entire free period together. As much as he hated this mentor situation, that was going to make it all worth it.

For once in his life, things felt _fair_ and he had Lucy Preston to thank for it.

* * *

Principal Christopher called her mother. Of course she didn't tell Lucy this, so she had no clue what was waiting for her when she brought Amy home from Karate class. She saw her mother starting dinner and knew it was too early for her to be home but didn't think much more about it.

Not until Amy was up the stairs, leaving Lucy alone with her mother. Carol sighed loudly and slammed her mug down on the counter.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me, young lady? Maybe you want to tell me why you agreed to mentor the Logan boy?" She asked with a sharp glare.

"We both know volunteering and peer to peer mentoring look good on college applications," Lucy told her as she mustered up all the confidence she could manage. She had been rehearsing this speech all afternoon long. "It won't impact Decathlon or yearbook or the newspaper. I meet with him once a week, we both meet with Principal Christopher once a month, and I just don't get to go to school dances. Which, I mean, it's not like I ever went to those anyway, right? So no harm, no foul, and he gets stay in school, right?"

"I don't think you understand what this means, Lucy," Carol replied, almost as if Lucy hadn't said anything at all. "If this boy gets into trouble then _you_ get into trouble. And _that boy_ has been a trouble maker since he moved here. It follows him around. A chip off the old block, if you ask me. Why would you risk your record and your reputation on _him_?"

"He's not _trouble_ , well that's not _all_ that he is. He helped me out of a rough spot yesterday and then a group of guys at school went after him because of it. What kind of person would I be if I let him get expelled because he _helped_ me?" Lucy asked her. "You raised me better than that. You _and Dad_ both raised me to be kinder and more considerate than that. I had to get involved. It wasn't fair."

"And this was the only option available to you?" Carol asked with a furrowed brow.

"Principal Christopher said something had to be done and that the only way she could avoid expelling him was if an exemplary student agreed to be his mentor. No one at school was going to offer. There was no one else but me," Lucy answered.

She desperately needed her mother to understand. She couldn't do this if her mother planned to lecture her about it everyday.

"Sometimes I'm afraid I've sheltered you too much and other times I think I've given you too much freedom. This is one of those rare times where I think I've done both," Carol told her with a shake of her head. "I can understand your motivations but, Lucy, _be careful_. This boy is not a nice boy like Jonas. His family is...questionable."

Well, she had the 'not like Jonas' part right at least. Lucy didn't care how many people tried to tell her Wyatt was "bad" she would never believe them. Not even Wyatt himself could convince her he was truly "bad."

And if they didn't believe her then she would have to show them. Easier said than done, she thought. Especially when it came to her mother.

* * *

Walking into school the next morning never felt more dangerous. He looked like a walking bruise, first of all. Two black eyes and more bruising around his nose. It was a good thing that they couldn't see under his shirt. They would see some very black and blue bruises there too. But none of that could be helped. His second issue of the morning was Jonas. Although, Wyatt did enjoy the slack jawed look on that idiot's face when he walked into the common area that morning. The slack jawed look quickly turned into a glare, and Wyatt worried he would make a second attempt at baiting him into a fight. He didn't need that. Not now that getting into trouble meant Lucy got into trouble too.

But Wyatt wasn't going to let that asshat intimidate him. He smirked at Jonas and then gave him a single boastful wave. _You lost_ , was the message he was going for. He was pretty sure that came across.

He turned the corner to head toward his locker and found Dave waiting there.

"You almost got expelled yesterday and you didn't call me?" Dave asked.

"After leaving here, I was a little too busy patching myself up and working at the shop, man. Plus, avoiding my dad as much as possible. He was actually _proud_ of me when I got home. _Proud_! Because I almost got expelled," Wyatt told him with a roll of his eyes. "Why can't I have a normal dad who actually _wants_ me to get a diploma?"

"For the same reason I can't have a dad who treats me less like his designated driver and more like his son," Bam-Bam answered with a shrug. "Our luck just _sucks_ , bro." Someone over Wyatt's shoulder caught Dave's eye and he smirked. "Though, maybe yours is changing."

"Good morning, Wyatt, Bam-Bam."

 _Lucy_.

"Morning," Wyatt said as he turned to face her. "What's good about it?"

"Well, we're _both_ here, for starters."

"Alright," Wyatt agreed with a small grin. "I'll give you that one. And the look on your ex-asshole's face was pretty satisfying too."

"I can't believe he did that. I mean, I can and do obviously but it's so over the top and why take it out on you? I was the one who shot off my mouth to him. He should have taken out on me," Lucy said with a huff as she leaned against the lockers next to his.

"He shouldn't have taken it out on _anyone_ ," Dave told her. "There was nothing you could have said to him that would justify that kind of retaliation, Lucy."

It was exactly what Wyatt was gearing up to say himself. This was why he and Dave were so close.

"Exactly, and if he _had to_ take it out on someone, I'm glad it was me," Wyatt admitted as he turned away from her to open his locker. He couldn't look at her and finish this confession. "I'm used to the hits. I can take it."

"Guys," Dave said suddenly as he nervously glanced around the hallway. "Is it just me or is everyone staring at you?"

"It's not just you," Lucy said with a scoff. "There's a twisted version of yesterday's events being spread around the school. Wyatt and I are the new school scandal."

"Of course we are," Wyatt said with a roll of his eyes as he pulled his books out of his locker. "I really fucking hate high school."

"Same," Lucy said with a sigh. "I can't wait to put this place and all its stressors behind me. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to be suffocated by the pressure."

Did he ever know that feeling. Though, for totally different reasons.

"Does that stop after high school?" Dave asked. "I feel like we're going to deal with that for the rest of our lives."

"And on that depressing note," Lucy said with a chuckle. "I'm heading to homeroom, but I'll see you in free period later?"

Wyatt grinned at her as he turned back around and nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he told her. "You definitely will."

She ducked her head bashfully and then waved. "Alright, well, see you later then."

He watched her walk away as he shut his locker door and smirked at her retreating back. He supposed the one good thing about yesterday was that it kept her around a little longer. If not for this punishment thing then they would have gone back to not speaking. He would have hated that.

"Dude, quit staring," Dave whispered with a chuckle. "People are noticing."

Wyatt immediately averted his gaze. "Let's get out of here. The bells about to ring."

"You know, you could just ask her out," Dave told him with a grin. "Nothing's stopping you."

"No, I can't," Wyatt said with a sigh. "I'm bad luck, remember? Besides, she's not my type."

"Neither of those things are true," Dave said with a laugh. "You're just chickenshit."

Dave didn't wait for his answer before he walked away but it didn't matter. Wyatt knew he was right. He was _majorly_ chickenshit, especially when it came to Lucy Preston.


	7. You May Be Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Okay, so I know some of you mentioned in reviews/Comments that you wanted to see their first meeting but sorry I didn't write it. I think we can all assume it goes well and it wouldn't have been that exciting anyway. Just Lucy reiterating what she already told him about needing to want more for himself for his education to mean anything. So, instead I jumped forward maybe a day or so. Also, the song you'll see mentioned later is from Hamilton. A digital cookie to anyone who names the specific song ;)
> 
> Last thing, this is my last update before I go out of town for the weekend. You will likely see another post on this story on Tuesday. Hopefully it satisfies till then!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings

* * *

_"Even rode my motorcycle in the rain,_

_And you told me not to drive,_

_But I made it home alive._

_So you said that only proves that I'm insane._

_You may be right,_

_I may be crazy,_

_But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for."_

_"You May Be Right", Billy Joel_

* * *

Wyatt's phone woke him up before his alarm. He answered groggily and tried to listen as Dave frantically explained that his car wouldn't start. His battery that was on its last legs finally died and he didn't have the money to replace it just yet. He needed a ride to school. Wyatt mumbled a fine and then rolled out of bed. He changed clothes and went out to the shop. He double checked the cars being picked up that day and then scrounged together breakfast from the meager contents of their kitchen.

He guessed he would have to start doing the grocery shopping too. All they had was hard liquor and beer. He settled for toast and then left to pick up Dave.

He and Dave discussed his car on the way to school. Was he sure it was the battery? Yes, he checked everything else. Spark plugs were cheaper. Could it be those? No, Wyatt, it's the battery. Alternator? Dude, stop. It's the battery. Alright, fine it's the battery.

The school day was actually boring for once. It seemed Jonas was too busy with his senior coursework to bother with pestering Wyatt any longer. He thought he might actually get to enjoy a bit of quiet for once. Until Bam-Bam appeared outside of his third period class.

Wyatt asked for the bathroom pass so they could talk.

"What's up?"

"I hate to ask this, but I just got a call and I gotta go pick up my dad. Only, I don't currently have a car... **.** "

Wyatt didn't need any further information. He dug his keys out of his pocket and dropped them into Dave's hand. "Go. I'll meet you at the shop after school."

Dave didn't say anything else but the look he gave Wyatt was a clear thank you. Wyatt headed back to his class. How was he going to get home? He didn't have anyone he could really ask. Once upon a time he would have asked Jess but...well that was over. He left his class and headed toward the common area. Maybe he could find someone there. It was a long shot.

It wasn't until he passed Lucy as she was changing out her books at her locker that he remembered her finicky Honda. He backtracked and stopped behind her. Should he ask? Did he want her to see where he lived? Did he want to risk her meeting his father?

Did he have a choice?

He cleared his throat to alert her of his presence but she still jumped. He couldn't blame her. Not with the way Jonas tried to torture her. She turned hesitantly and then relaxed the minute she saw his face.

"Hi," she said with a soft smile. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Jonas been hassling you?" Wyatt asked with a suspicious glare.

"Nothing I can't handle," Lucy told him dismissively. The anxiety he saw on her face earlier was now hidden from him and replaced with stubborn determination.

"Lucy, you can ask for help, you know you don't have to-"

"Wyatt, you almost got expelled for helping me. Don't worry. I can handle it from here," Lucy assured him.

"That wasn't your fault. I almost got expelled because Jonas is a _dick_."

"That's true," she replied with a chuckle. "But I'm okay. I can handle it. He's just making Decathlon miserable, and it's not the best time for that since I'm in the running for captain next year. Did you need anything?"

He didn't completely buy her Decathlon story but she seemed determined to drop the subject.

"Dave borrowed my car, and you don't have to, but I was hoping you could give me a ride after school?"

"Sure!" She replied quickly. "I have to pick up my sister from school and take her home first though. Is that okay?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

"Okay, meet me at my car after school then," she told him. Her eyes shifted nervously over his shoulder and she huffed. "I have to go right now though. Newspaper is starting in a few."

Wyatt glanced back to see Jonas hovering by the classroom door with his eyes fixated on Lucy. This was getting ridiculous.

"You know what? I'll walk you."

"Oh, no, Wyatt, you don't have to-"

"Lucy, you can't let him do this to you. This is your school too. He's a controlling jackass and as long as he knows you're nervous he won't stop," Wyatt told her urgently. "Trust me. I know guys just like him."

One specific old bastard sprung to mind.

She bit her bottom lip, which he knew was a sign of nerves, but all it did was bring his attention to her mouth. Which he definitely should not be noticing.

"Forget him, Lucy," he said pleadingly. "Let me walk you to class."

She met his eyes and he could visibly see her taking in his advice. Slowly, the determination he saw earlier trickled its way over the rest of her demeanor. Her back straightened, her head lifted, and she took a long deep breath. "Okay."

He smiled warmly at her and felt a swell of affection as he watched her shore up her strength. The longer he knew her, the more she impressed him. He took her tote bag off of her shoulder to carry it for her and nearly fell over.

"Jesus, Lucy," Wyatt said with a laugh. "You should have biceps the size of canons with a load like this. At least get a backpack."

"I'm in a lot of AP courses, okay?" She replied with a smirk. "If I can carry that then you can, tough guy. _Woman_ up."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a grin as they set off toward her classroom.

They walked all the way down the hall and then passed Jonas to enter the room together. As they passed, Lucy smiled politely and nodded to acknowledge him.

"Jonas," Wyatt said with a crooked smirk, following Lucy's lead. He followed her to her seat and then set her bag down by her desk. He winked at her before stepping back to leave. "See you after school, _Luce_."

The nickname was intended to torture Jonas so he hadn't anticipated the pretty way her cheeks colored when he said it. Maybe he'd have to use it more often. He turned and left without another word from or to her. He made sure to meet Jonas' stare as he left with his own narrowed glare. He hoped it properly communicated the threat. Lucy shouldn't feel the need to look over her shoulder while walking down the hall. Jonas needed to let Lucy go and let her live her own life.

Lucy may not want his help, but she had it anyway. It was the least he could do.

* * *

When the day was finally over Wyatt walked out to the parking lot and immediately spotted Lucy's car. He leaned against the back of the car to wait. Eventually, Lucy appeared at the double doors. He watched her walk straight passed Jonas as if he wasn't even there and grinned proudly at her. If she kept that up the douchebag would get the hint sooner rather than later.

If not he and Wyatt would be having a little _talk_.

Lucy reached him with a wide smile and unlocked her car.

"Hi," she said brightly.

"Hi," he said as he nodded toward Jonas. "Nice work."

"Just taking your advice," she said with a shrug and a grateful look. "Ready?"

"Hell yes," Wyatt answered as he watched her step in the driver's side and then walked around the side of the car to get in himself.

Wyatt closed the passenger door and immediately felt out of place in Lucy's car. The seat was pushed up and his legs were bent at an awkward angle so he could squeeze in. There was a strange looking bobble head secured to her dash of a stern looking woman holding two vials of something, one in each hand. Hanging from her mirror was what appeared to be a homemade necklace of sparkly plastic beads with a Disney character charm of some kind dangling from it. There were receipts and straw wrappers shoved in the cup holders and the door pockets. Her car was basically a well lived in, clumsy, mess.

Kind of like Lucy herself.

She giggled at him when she noticed him sitting awkwardly in the passenger seat. "Sorry, you can adjust the seat. It's fine. Jiya was the last person to sit there and she's much smaller than you."

"Man, I wish I had my car instead," Wyatt grumbled as he adjusted the seat.

"But you don't and even if you did we would be taking my car anyway. I have to pick up my sister and my mother would freak if I let her ride in your death trap."

"My car is _not_ a death trap," Wyatt told her with a roll of his eyes. "It has seat belts."

"Yeah? Does it have airbags?"

He shook his head at her and fought back a miserable groan. How could he like this girl as much as he did? It baffled him. "It's a classic muscle car. No, it doesn't have airbags. Cars didn't regularly come with those until the seventies."

"Exactly, my point. My baby sister is not riding in that thing. _I_ don't even want to ride in that thing," Lucy told him as she started the car.

"I can't believe I'm riding in a Honda right now," he said with a shake of his head. "For the record, I hate this car."

"Noted," she said with a chuckle. "Have you gotten that off your chest now? Can we go?"

"Please, the sooner I get out of this P-O-S the better," Wyatt replied teasingly.

"Well, you can always walk if you'd like," she told him with a good natured grin. She quirked a brow at him and nodded toward his seatbelt. "Are you gonna buckle up or what?"

"What, are we gonna race or something? I'm sure I'll be fine," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I'm not pulling out of this parking lot until you buckle up," Lucy said as she took her hands off the wheel and sat back to look at him expectantly.

He rolled his eyes and reached for the belt, pulling it across his chest. He kept his eyes fixed on her pointedly as it clicked into place. "Happy?"

"Extremely," she told him with a triumphant smile. "We're just going to pick up Amy and then be on our way. Promise."

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "The shop isn't open to Walk Ins today so Dad can leave it unmanned for a little while if he has to."

He was actually looking forward to meeting the infamous Amy Preston. Lucy seemed to adore her, which intrigued Wyatt. There were many years between Amy and Lucy. If anything he thought that would drive them apart, but they seemed to be exceptionally close.

The drive to the elementary school took hardly any time at all. Lucy pulled into the seemingly never ending line of cars who were also waiting to pick up children from school, and then told the teacher who stopped by her window who she was here to take home. Barely a minute later a bell rang, the school double doors flew open, and a mob of kids rushed out into the small holding yard next to the sidewalk. The teacher who spoke to Lucy pointed a scrawny, thin limbed tom-boy toward them. The minute she spotted Lucy's car she smiled widely, showcasing her one missing canine tooth. She took off in their direction in a speed that Wyatt was certain should have been impossible. Her wild blonde hair billowed behind her as she reached them. This girl already seemed to be the exact opposite of Lucy, and he hadn't even met her yet.

"Lucy!" she yelled happily through Lucy's open driver side window. "I thought mom was picking me up today?"

"She forgot she had advising appointments this afternoon," Lucy told her. "So, you get me, kiddo. Sorry to disappoint."

"No way!" Amy exclaimed as she opened the rear door and slid into the backseat. "This is so much better than mom." As she buckled herself in she eyed Wyatt warily. "Who's this guy?"

Lucy sighed but flashed Amy a small amused grin. "Try that again, please."

Amy rolled her eyes but then smiled brightly at Wyatt and held out her hand to him for a shake. "Amy Preston, nice to meet you."

He chuckled and accepted her handshake. "Wyatt Logan."

"Are you her new boyfriend?" Amy asked with narrowed eyes.

"Amy!" Lucy admonished as she pulled away from the sidewalk.

"What? The last guy you brought with you to pick me up was Jonas and _he_ was your boyfriend, right?" Amy asked with a sneaky grin.

"He was, but that doesn't mean every guy riding in my car is my boyfriend," Lucy clarified.

"Stand down, Little Preston," Wyatt said with a smirk as he winked at Amy. "I am not Jonas. Never will be, never want to be."

"Good, I hate that guy," Amy said as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared out of her window.

Wyatt gave Lucy a look that he hoped indicated his agreement. She rolled her eyes at him. The next moment, Amy perked up and jumped forward in her seat.

"Lucy! Play our song!"

"I don't know Amy... **.** "

"Come on! You know I can only listen to it in your car! Mom doesn't want me to listen to it! Please?" Amy stuck out her bottom lip and folded her hands as if she were in prayer. "We haven't listened to it in forever!"

"I'm sure Wyatt doesn't want to listen to showtunes," Lucy said as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Hey, don't let me get in the way of your song," Wyatt said as he held his hands up in surrender and smiled easily at her.

"See?! He doesn't care! Please?" The younger Preston drew out the word please into an annoying ceaseless whine. It was clear she had no intention of stopping.

"Okay! Okay," Lucy said with a chuckle. "Just stop that horrible noise." She picked up her phone and plugged it into the aux cord before tossing it to Amy. "Play it, Peggy."

Amy laughed gleefully as she scrolled through Lucy's songs. "Sure thing, Angelica."

When Amy hit play, he was certain his face looked immensely confused. This did not sound like any musical he'd ever heard. Were they rapping about the American Revolution? What followed was a show like Wyatt had never seen. Lucy sang two parts all by herself while Amy replied as one of the three sisters in the song. The further the song played, the more he felt himself staring at Lucy in shocked amazement. He knew she gave up school musicals to help him. He knew she enjoyed music. But he never thought... **.**

He never thought she would be so _damn good_. She was effortlessly keeping up with the voices on the track while alternating between laughing with her little sister and seriously emoting the words. She put so much heart into it. Where was this free spirited fun loving version of her hiding during the school day? How did he end up being one of the few who was allowed to witness it? Why did she hide it? Her voice was beautiful and her entire performance had him convinced that she really was looking for a mind at work.

The song ended and Lucy seemed to remember he was sitting next to her. She must have noticed his slack jawed staring because she blushed and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?" She asked hesitantly.

He gave his head one shake to break him of his trance before focusing his stare on her and grinning slowly. "Nothing, I just - _damn, Lucy_. You're... _amazing_. I didn't know that you could sing, let alone sing like _that_."

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head at him. She was going to have to stop doing that or else he might end up kissing her.

"Stop. It's not like I'm a professional or anything. It's just for fun, that's all."

"Well, I think you could stand to have a little more fun then," Wyatt told her as his grin turned soft. He turned to angle himself toward Amy in the backseat and smirked. "Right, Little Preston?"

"Right!" Amy agreed. "You should hear her singing in her room in the mornings. I swear she acts out an entire musical before breakfast."

"Oh yeah?" Wyatt asked as he watched Lucy began to turn red with embarrassment. "I'd like to see that someday."

Lucy looked away from the road for a moment to glare playfully at him. "Keep dreaming, Logan."

He laughed lightly and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Will do."


	8. Good Morning to the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hello everyone! I hope you're doing well! Here's the next update! I may have to scale my updates back to once a week from here on out. Fall TV is starting and write television reviews for two shows so that will divert some of my focus each week in addition to fic. I'm going to try my best to do an update on Thursday for you, but after that I cannot promise updates every other day like I've been doing. I hope that's okay.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy it!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings

* * *

_"I thank the lord there's people out there like you._

_While Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters,_

_Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers,_

_Turn around and say good morning to the night._

_For unless they see the sky,_

_But they can't and that is why,_

_They know not if it's dark outside or light."_

_"Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters" by Elton John_

* * *

Wyatt Logan was riding shotgun in her tiny Honda. If anyone had told her this would happen when the school year started she would have laughed in their face. He was chatting with her sister and they were actually getting along. Wyatt Logan hit it off with her ten year old sister. _Wyatt Logan_ heard her sing and actually liked it. How had this happened?

Oh yeah, her douchebag ex set Wyatt up because he dared to help her with her car and because _she dared_ to make him brownies. _Brownies._

Okay, maybe it was a bit more than brownies. Maybe she liked his dimpled smile and his much too expressive blue eyes. Maybe she liked the way he encouraged her and didn't just _do it for her_. Like today with Jonas. He wanted _her_ to stand up to Jonas. It was her choice. It was easier to do with him there, she had to admit. Something about his presence offered her strength. It was different from anything she ever had with Jonas.

He had faith that she could face Jonas and so she decided she could. She ignored Jonas every time he tried to intimidate her. It was terrifying but she did it.

And it actually _worked_.

Well, started to work. If she could maintain it then she could finally put Jonas behind her.

She pulled in her driveway and, for the first time, realized it meant Wyatt Logan would see her house. The house in her fancy neighborhood that he seemed so offended by in a previous conversation. Suddenly she felt self conscious.

"Um," she said as she cleared her throat nervously. "I just need to get Amy settled and locked in and then I can drive you home." He nodded but didn't say anything. He looked just as awkward as she felt. "You can come in, if you like. It'll only take a minute."

He scratched at the back of his neck as he thought about her offer. However, it seemed her little sister couldn't wait for his decision.

Amy groaned and dramatically threw herself across the backseat. "Oh my god, just get over yourself and come inside with us."

Lucy closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands to block out the embarrassment. "Amy, seriously?"

"What? God, how is this a big deal? You're both being so dumb. It's just a house. It's not like you bought it yourself or anything. _Mom did_ ," Amy told her as she shoved the back door open and then reached into the front seat. "Keys?"

Lucy sighed and handed her little sister the house keys. "Get out of my site, ya little heathen."

"Why? So you and him can make out like on all those teen soaps you say you don't watch?" Amy asked her with a mischievous grin.

"You are never meeting any of my friends ever again."

Amy shrugged and laughed. "Fine by me!"

She bolted from the car and had the front door unlocked in record time, leaving Lucy alone in her wake.

"I am so sorry about Amy," Lucy told him with a wince. "She's ten. Her filter isn't fully grown yet."

Wyatt chuckled and then reached into the floorboard to pick up her school tote. "Don't worry about it. I like her. She's spunky."

"That's one word for it," Lucy muttered.

"Come on, Valedictorian. I'll carry your books," Wyatt told her with a crooked grin.

Whatever her issues were with Amy's outburst, she had to admit it worked. It eased the tension considerably. He wasn't totally comfortable in the house but he no longer looked like he would rather be _anywhere_ else.

She led him inside the house and yelled for Amy as soon as the door closed. Amy replied to ask her what she wanted, her voice drifting down to Lucy from the stairs. Lucy sighed tiredly when Amy seemed to refuse to come back downstairs.

"You better be doing your homework up there, munchkin!" Lucy yelled as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Duh! Like we ever do _anything else_ in this house!"

She rolled her eyes at her kid sister and then turned and pointed Wyatt toward the couch. "Oh sorry! You can put my bag down there. I just need to make sure Amy has a snack before we go."

Wyatt put her bag down and then sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island and watched her set aside vegetables and hummus.

"You do this every day?" He asked curiously.

"No. I don't normally do _this_. I pick her up from Karate twice a week after I finish with my own after school activities. She has class on the same days as Decathlon practice drills and yearbook meetings. Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, mom picks her up because she doesn't have an afternoon lecture."

"That explains why you two are so close," Wyatt said with a small smile and a nod. He looked a little jealous. She wondered how often he had wished for a sibling. "I haven't seen many siblings that far apart in age be close."

"You know," Lucy said with a shrug and a weak smile. She was trying very hard not to think too long about what she was about to say. If she did she was likely to get upset. She wasn't sure Wyatt was ready for ugly crying Lucy. "I guess that's what happens when you've been through what Amy and I have."

"You mean your dad?" He asked with a concerned pinch of his brow.

Of course he knew about that. Everyone in town did. But it didn't sound like he was fishing for gossip. His voice sounded genuinely interested. She made the mistake of looking up and meeting his eyes. With his earnest gaze focused on her, suddenly unfiltered words were tumbling from her mouth.

"Losing him was _difficult_ for us, and I think it was sometimes worse for Amy because she was so young, you know?" Why was she telling him this? She never talked to anyone about her dad. Well, to be fair, no one ever really asked. "She used to sneak into my room at night and ask me to tell her stories about dad because...because she was afraid she would forget. And...as awful as it was I think it bonded us. I miss my dad and even though I wish he were here, if he were I don't think Amy and I would have the relationship we do."

Oh god, what did she just say and why did she say it? That was a thought she had and kept to herself because what kind of person thought things like that about their deceased father? Why did she say it to _him_? She was too horrified at herself to remember to look away from him. She was frozen in fear. God, what must he think of her?

It was those damn blue eyes, wasn't it? They pierced straight through her and made her do things she wouldn't normally do. Like yell at her principal, taunt Jonas, and voice her most secret shameful thoughts.

"I get it," he admitted. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until he replied and an exhale came spilling out of her.

He picked the small tray of vegetables up off the counter once she was done and cleared his throat. "My mom died when I was little and I went to live with my Grandpa Sherwin. My mom was the best mom, but living with Grandpa Sherwin is what made me who I am. Without him, I'd be exactly like my old man and that is the last thing I would _ever_ want."

His eyes were watering slightly as he pulled them away from hers, but he didn't pull away fast enough because she read the emotions in them. Sadness, longing, gratitude.

"Oh, Wyatt, I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"

He waved off her apology and gave her a wan smile. "How could you? I never talk about it. It was a long time ago and I do still miss her, but I still have Grandpa Sherwin," He told her. "Even if he's in Texas and I'm here."

"Was he who you lived with before you moved here?" Lucy asked. Wyatt Logan had appeared suddenly a week into Freshman year and everyone wondered where he came from. No one asked. It might be a little late, but she was asking. Now that they were talking, she couldn't resist finding out more.

Wyatt nodded and ran a hand over his face, probably to wipe away the emotions he wore in his expression. "He fell, hurt his hip, and had to be moved to an assisted living facility after that. It was decided that he couldn't take care of me anymore so...here I am. Your friendly neighborhood bad boy, at your service."

He spoke about his grandfather with such love and affection. She had never seen Wyatt look as tender as he did right then. He clearly adored the man. How could anyone think Wyatt was 'bad news'? Honestly, every time they talked she found more to admire about him than admonish. She knew he was reckless and she had heard about his quick temper, but none of it seemed to come from a malicious place. Other than remembering him turning up to school looking as though he'd been a part of a brawl a few times and the way he and Jessica were so openly volatile, she couldn't think of a single reason for his brooding hoodlum reputation. He was a stand up guy who just seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time...a lot.

Lucy smiled softly at him and shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not seeing much 'bad' to you right now. Especially not while you're holding a tray of healthy snacks."

"It's hurting my rep just to look at these vitamin filled vegetables. We should probably get them to your sister before she starves to death," he told her with a chuckle.

She directed him toward the stairs as he continued to flash that beautiful dimpled smile at her. She couldn't help but smile right back. It was impossible to do anything but smile when faced with those dimples. Was it odd to want to kiss them? Because she did. She had no reason for it, except that she doubted anyone else had much of a chance to appreciate them. She had only seen him genuinely smile _twice_ now. They deserved proper attention and somehow she felt as though kissing them would do the trick.

Oh god, _stop_. She was speeding very quickly down a dead end road. She couldn't have a crush on Wyatt Logan. No way would he be interested in a klutzy, non-athletic, _nerd_ like her. No, she refused to have a crush on Wyatt freaking Logan. No way. Not happening.

"Right, yes, let's do that," Lucy said as she shook herself back to reality. She forced herself to look away from his smile as she continued. "Here, let me." She took the vegetable tray and walked away from him. "I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder.

Those eyes and that smile were going to continue to chip away at her resolve. She just knew it. Falling for Wyatt Logan was not a part of any plan, but it seemed to be happening anyway.

Her mother was going to hate this.

* * *

They were back in Lucy's Honda. He was telling her how to get to his house and the shop and yet still thinking about the conversation they had while she prepared Amy's afterschool snack. He admitted more to her than he really wanted to but she seemed to pull it out of him. He responded to her without even thinking.

Her low humming reached his ears and he was reminded of her singing voice. The one that surprised him completely with how amazing it was. Now, he felt even worse about her giving up theater for him. She made the cast list for the fall show, but had to turn it down because of the mentorship. She shouldn't have had to do that. Not for him. Not when she was actually _good_.

But even so, why was she settling for being in the background? She was too talented for that.

"Why don't you sing more often?" Wyatt asked before he could stop himself.

"I sing," she said defensively. "Just not in public, really."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and chuckled at her. "Fine, let me clarify. Why don't you sing _in public_ more often?"

She bit her bottom lip and tilted her head thoughtfully, without looking away from the road. After the silence stretched around them for several minutes, she finally answered him. "Performing is...something I do to blow off steam. I do it for me. I don't do it to be the center of attention or because I think I might end up famous. I do it because I find it soothing. But if I did it more than I already do my mother would notice. She would call it 'distraction' and that would be the end of it. I would never find the time to do it again. She would make sure of it."

"What would be so bad about performing?" Wyatt asked in confusion. Wouldn't a normal parent be _proud_ of a talent like that? "Why would she want to stop you?"

Lucy let out a lengthy tired sigh. She look exhausted. He could see wear and tear on her face and wondered if, maybe, her mother was more of a problem for Lucy than she was a help.

"We have a plan," Lucy answered simply. Her expression went blank as she continued, as if she were deliberately hiding her emotions from him. He felt as though she were trying to stop him from seeing how this "plan" made her feel. Like it was a fact of life and she had no say at all. "My mother doesn't like anything that deviates from that plan. Performing or singing would definitely deviate. I'm already deviating as it is by not going to Rittenhouse and she's determined to change that next year. Any further changes will not go over well."

Rittenhouse? Lucy couldn't go to Rittenhouse Academy. She would _hate it_ there. He watched her for a moment as she deliberately tried not to sing along to the radio. He understood trying to be a good student and daughter but did she never stand up and tell people what she wanted for herself? She was ready to take the emotional abuse and manipulation from Jonas. Was that because she already suffered from that at home? If Carol Preston was the supportive mother he originally assumed she was, why would she be upset about Lucy sharing a talent with the world? No, something about this was not all it seemed.

"That's a shame. I mean I'm no music critic or vocal coach or anything, but I wasn't kidding when I called you amazing earlier," he told her with a small smile. "It seems a waste not to do anything with it."

"Well, thank you. But I think I'll leave the performing to the _real_ theater nerds," she said with a forced laugh. "I barely have any time for myself as it is. Adding another layer to my life is probably a bad idea right now."

Wow. How old was she again? She was his age, wasn't she? Because she didn't sound like it.

"You realize you're in high school, right? Sometimes, it's okay to do something just because it's fun," Wyatt said teasingly as Lucy pulled into the shop parking lot.

"Yeah, tell that to my mother," Lucy answered with a chuckle. "High School is nothing but college prep to her."

"Do you do everything your mother tells you to?" Wyatt asked. Her mother seemed like a piece of work.

"Generally, yes," she replied as she parked outside the garage. She pointed to the little blue house next to the garage and then looked at him. "Do you live next to the shop?"

"Yeah, though I think I spend more time in the shop than the actual house," he told her with a grin and a shrug. He got out of her car and walked over to the driver's side. He tapped the window and waited for her to roll it down. He leaned through and pointedly caught her eyes. "We probably both could use a little more fun," he told her. "You should give singing a real shot if you want to. Screw the plan. Do what _you want_. Sometimes the risk is worth it."

"What about the other 'sometimes' when it isn't worth it?" She asked nervously.

"Well, then at least you would know. You wouldn't wonder what would happen. You would have an answer," he told her with an encouraging grin. He leaned through her window and reached for the volume control. He turned it up so they could hear the music and then eased out of her personal space. He winked at her as he leaned on her car door. "At the very least, keep singing along with the radio. No more humming or holding back. Not with me. Okay, Preston?"

She blushed and nodded slowly with a wide bashful smile. "Okay, Logan. See you at school?"

He nodded. "See you at school."

As he walked away from her, Lucy's pink cheeks and shy smile replayed in his head several times over. He figured out she was pretty when she blushed during their second conversation ever. But, even now that he knew her better, he never tired of watching her cheeks color or the way she couldn't look him in the eyes when he complimented her. Like she refused to believe it.

There was no one quite like her and the more time he spent with her, the more he liked her. This mentorship was certainly going to be _interesting_.

But enough of that for now. It was back to real life. Back to work in the shop. Back to the world where he was nothing more to his father than an extra set of hands.


	9. Under Pressure

* * *

_"It's the terror of knowing,_

_What this world is about,_

_Watching some good friends,_

_Screaming, 'Let me out!'_

_Pray tomorrow gets me higher."_

_"Under Pressure" by Queen & David Bowie_

* * *

They had been back in school for three weeks now. For three weeks, he and Lucy were in the same U.S. History class and never acknowledged each other. He sat in the back and tried to go unnoticed. Not hard to do when you're the only idiot in an AP level course. Wyatt could care less about every other class, but history-

He liked history or, more accurately, the history of war and the military. He always had. It started with his Grandpa Sherwin telling him stories from his days with the Army. Sherwin always made it clear that war was hard and not something to enter into lightly. It was a last resort. But, when the concept is respected and feared as it should be, it could be the right and honorable thing. Every war led to him reading about another war, conflict, minor standoff, and then there was military history in general. The test sites in the Nevada desert, the story behind the founding of the US Coast Guard, George Washington's bizarre rules on etiquette...

If it related to the military in anyway then Wyatt was invested. Mr. Everhart, the teacher of AP US History, spent Freshman year telling Wyatt to stick it out through the legal and political systems class because once that was over, World History and US History would be right up his alley. So, History became the one class he actually cared about. Everhart talked Wyatt into Honors World History the previous year and then _somehow_ conned him into AP US History this year. He seemed to be the one teacher in the whole school who actually believed in him. How could Wyatt say no?

Mr. Everhart split them up into groups so they could discuss their reading from the night before. He knew being in this class with Lucy after she became his 'mentor' would be awkward, but he figured they could continue to ignore each other. Everhart had other ideas.

"Group #3...Logan, Preston, and Carlin."

Seriously? She might not have even known he was there if Everhart hadn't put them in a group together. He was very good at hiding in the back of every classroom. Lucy turned with a surprised face and found him in hunched down in his desk. She smiled brightly and gave him an energetic wave that exhausted him just watching it. He liked her. He did. She was cute, okay more than _cute_. Funny. Ridiculously smart. And _good_. So, so very _good_ and _kind_. But - wow - was she ever enthusiastic about learning. It was tiring trying to keep up with her excited rambling. Though, he did enjoy the way her eyes lit up while she rambled.

Rufus Carlin, their third, was already on his way to the empty desk behind Lucy. Lucy smiled and fist bumped Rufus as he passed her and then turned back to Wyatt to wave him over. He let out a nervous exhale as he walked toward the front of the room. Did he let these two people in on how much he enjoyed history? Did he let them know he actually cared about this class? Lucy would never leave him alone if he did. His strategy was simple. Draw no attention to himself in class and then devour the textbook when he got home, after his shift at the garage of course. He had a mind like a steel trap so usually reading was all the studying he needed to do. The minute Lucy found out he passed World History Honors with an A and didn't even really try...he was done for. She would be on him to _try_ in all his other classes.

He sat down in the desk next to hers and acknowledged her with an awkward nod. Behind her, Rufus looked anxious as he waved. Like Wyatt might decide to haul off and punch him at a moments notice.

"I didn't know we were in the same history class!" Lucy exclaimed as she slapped his arm and turned a teasing glare on him. "You didn't tell me Mr. Everhart put you in AP! You should have told me. You know I'm not going to see you when you sit in the back and hide in your seat."

That was kind of the point.

"Yeah, well, this isn't normally my scene."

Rufus chuckled to himself before nodding at Wyatt. "Mine either. I'm more of a robotics and engineering guy. But _this one_ ," he said as he jabbed at Lucy's shoulder with his finger. "Insisted I would like it. Plus, MIT likes a well rounded transcript as much as any other school, especially if I want a scholarship. Otherwise it's community college for me."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "You won't be going to a community college. You're a genius, Rufus. You know you are."

"Well, yeah, I am, but so are a lot of other guys who want to get into MIT," Rufus said with a grin and a shrug. "And I bet _those guys_ have parents who can afford it."

"But are _those_ guys one of three finalists for the Mason Program?" Wyatt asked him with a quirked brow. Rufus' head swiveled in his direction with a stunned expression. "Yeah, I heard about that. The whole school heard about that. If you get in, aren't you basically guaranteed a job after college?"

"That's the rumor," Rufus told him with a shrug.

"That's impressive, man," Wyatt told him. "If you can do that then a scholarship should be easy."

Rufus grinned at him and nodded. "Thanks, Wyatt."

"But first, we all need to pass this class," Lucy said with a chuckle. "So should we jump right in?"

"To the election of 1800?" Rufus asked. "You mean old white dude versus another old white dude? Oh wait, that could describe every election prior to 2008," he said in a dry tone before rolling his eyes. "I guess I should be more specific. You mean Adams versus Jefferson?"

Wyatt grinned at Rufus as he and Lucy began to discuss the chapter. Rufus was funny. He fired quip after quip at Lucy without so much as a pause to think. He liked him a lot. Lucy was right. He was a genius and proud of it, but he wasn't condescending to others. Wyatt found himself smiling and laughing as Lucy and Rufus went back and forth on the candidates and their background. The discussion wasn't at all as painful as he thought it would be. In fact, he was starting to think that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He could do this. He could let these people in.

The discussion was winding down. Wyatt interjected here and there when the French Revolution or the expansion of the US Military came up. Mr. Everhart called them all back together and announced a test next week just as the bell rang. He felt a small jolt of anxiety but pushed it aside. He was too busy at work to study and it's not like he had ever needed to before.

He would be fine.

He could remember six chapters worth of reading.

No problem.

Okay, maybe it was a problem, but what could he do about it? He couldn't miss work. _He couldn't._ He had no choice.

Two days before the test, Lucy stopped by his locker while he was switching out his books. She leaned against the locker next to his and smiled warmly. Yet again, he was struck by how appealing she was to him. The more time he spent around her the more he noticed. Take, for example, her eyes. They were generally a chocolate brown, but if you looked closely the gold flecks in her eyes seemed to occasionally brighten them to a warm cinnamon color. He was still puzzling out why. He couldn't seem to help himself.

"Hey," she said in a chipper tone.

"Hey," he said with an irrepressible smile of his own. Smiling was beginning to be a problem, especially around Lucy. "You need something?"

She worried her bottom lip and his eyes were immediately drawn to it. He mentally cursed at himself and looked away. He focused on shoving his books into his backpack instead.

"Are you ready for our first History test?"

"I guess," he said with a shrug. "I've done the reading. We've talked it out. I should be good."

"Wait," Lucy said with a furrowed brow. "You haven't studied yet?"

No. Because unlike her, his studies were secondary to his single parent. He was expected to work at the shop long after closing. That was more important after school than his homework.

"Haven't had the time."

Lucy's admonishing face had him continuing his defense of himself without her having to say a word.

"Really, Lucy, we've got a lot of cars waiting for repairs in the shop right now. There's no time for a study break if my dad wants to keep his business," Wyatt said with a huff as he slammed his locker.

He didn't need this. He didn't need the reminder of all the ways his life wasn't normal. If his dad actually gave a shit then he would _make_ Wyatt study. But he didn't. It only mattered that Wyatt was at least narrowly passing so that he could graduate.

Lucy sighed and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Wyatt, it's okay, really. I just...you seem to like that class a lot and I want you to do well. That's all. Forget I said anything."

"I want to do well too," he told her as he dropped his book bag to the floor and leaned his back against his closed locker. He was feeling over extended. He needed to be too many things to too many people and he was _tired_. He was tired of a lot of things. In that moment, he was also tired of keeping it to himself. Maybe that's why he said what he said next. "But sometimes picking up my dad's slack has to come first. I can only do so much at one time. You know? I have to pick one and the choice that keeps the roof over our heads is the choice I have to make."

He could feel the concern in her stare. He didn't glance over because he didn't want to see it. He couldn't handle it. No one had worried about him since he left Texas.

Lucy's hand moved from his arm to grasp his wrist. She used that grip to pull him down the hall and into the empty auditorium. He had no idea what she was up to but he wasn't going to fight her on it. When they came to a stop in the back of the auditorium, she didn't say a word, didn't even look him in the eye. She simply wrapped her arms around him. Both her arms folded around his neck and pulled him to her as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

He was frozen like an idiot who had never been hugged before. Of course he had but not since he was a young child and his mother was still...

That wasn't important. The present issue was what the hell was he supposed to do with his arms? Jessica wasn't a hugger. They did a _lot_ of other things but he was most definitely out of practice with hugging.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt," Lucy said softly as she kept a steady hold on him. "You shouldn't have to feel like the whole world is on your shoulders. Not at sixteen."

He couldn't have stopped his sharp inhale of breath at those words, even if he wanted to. He didn't even know that was something he needed to hear. How did she?

His arms went around her back and tucked her further into him as desperately as a drowning man gasping for air. It was like she was the warmth and comfort he knew he needed but never thought he'd get. Despite his better judgement, he sunk into the embrace. He didn't reply to her. He didn't need to. She knew what him reciprocating her gesture meant. He was allowing himself to literally lean on her. That was more trust than he had given anyone other than Bam-Bam in _years_.

Lucy Preston was going to tear his world apart, wasn't she? Well, then maybe that was what he needed. Maybe he needed someone to help him burn it all down and start over. Maybe he _needed_ her.

The bell rang causing them to separate much too soon. They pulled away from each other slowly. There was a moment of tension as his cheek brushed hers. It would be so easy to turn his head and press his lips to hers-

No. _No_. He really needed to snuff out this attraction to her. She wasn't his type. He would ruin her. He needed to stick to the girls who were almost as broken as he was. Not the nerdy goody two shoes with the warm cinnamon eyes who made him feel like he actually mattered.

 _Damn it_.


	10. Hearts a Thumpin

 

* * *

_"Hey, where did we go,_

_Days when the rains came?_

_Down in the hollow,_

_Playin' a new game._

_Laughing and a running,_

_Skipping and a jumping,_

_In the misty morning fog with,_

_Our hearts a thumpin' and you,_

_My brown eyed girl."_

_"Brown Eyed Girl" by Van Morrison_

* * *

His day crawled by after that. He listened and took notes in the rest of his classes or tried to. He kept replaying that Lucy Preston Hug over and over again in his head. How had this happened to him? How had she come storming into his life so quickly? Given their relationship so far, he shouldn't have been surprised when her ugly little Honda pulled into the shop parking lot after school that day. But he was.

He should have known she would do something like this as soon as she asked him about the history test. Why didn't he just lie and tell her he was well prepared for it? Why did he honestly admit that he hadn't had time? He also should have known better when she let it go so easily. He thought he won. Now he knew that his victory came too easily.

She planned to sneak attack him the whole time.

And on his own damn turf.

If he had known she was that determined he would have gotten Dave to discreetly cover his shift and stayed after school. There was no need for her to show up at the garage. In fact, Lucy being at his dad's garage was just about the worst idea Wyatt ever heard. Lucy was, so far, untouched by violence. He wanted her as far away from his old man as he could get her.

So, instead of a polite greeting like "hi" or "nice of you to drop by" or "good to see you," as she approached he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you study," she said as her brow furrowed at him.

He glanced nervously around the garage. His dad wasn't supposed to be around tonight, but you never could tell when he might get wasted and decide to barge in. If he came back, Lucy could _not_ be there. It would be ugly. He couldn't risk her being caught in the crossfire. He gently gripped her arm and turned her back around toward the parking lot, in the direction she came from, as he started to walk with her.

"I told you," he said with a tired sigh. "I have to work. Look, I can call you when I'm done and we can study over the phone."

"Normally, that would be a great idea except I already know you have an overwhelming amount of work to do. I don't think you'll be 'done' at a reasonable hour tonight," she told him with a suspicious glance. "Why are we walking _back_ to my car? I just got here."

"I need to focus, Lucy. This isn't some part time job slinging burgers," Wyatt told her with a huff. "This is my family's business. This is serious. Besides, this isn't exactly the nicest part of town. Your mom can't be happy that you're here so late."

She bristled at the mention of her mother and he instantly regretted it. He was about to get another dose of her stubborn streak.

"My mother is at a departmental planning meeting until late and my sister is staying over at a friend's house. I'm free and clear to help you study. And I get that this is a serious job for you, but you can't neglect school. This is the first of four tests. It's a pretty big portion of our grade. Surely, your dad will understand," she said with a furrowed brow as she pulled her arm from his intentionally weak grasp. "I promise I'll stay out of your way. You can keep working, even. I'll just quiz you," she offered as she held up her text book. "You won't have to do a thing except answer my questions. Easy, right?"

Easy? To keep his dad from finding Lucy in the garage? Yeah, sure. Piece of cake, he thought sarcastically.

But...she _was_ right. The test was a little less than twenty percent of their final grade. It was significant. He _did_ need to study. As long as he had her out of there at the first stumbling crash of his dad's drunken gait then what would it hurt?

His shoulders slumped in resignation and he nodded. "Okay, fine. This way."

He turned and led her back toward the garage. He gave her a sidelong glance as they walked. She was beaming brightly as if she'd won the lottery and he wondered if she would still feel that way when she finally met his dad. He doubted it.

"Listen, Lucy, if my dad comes back early then I may have to get you out of here fast," he told her. "I'm not really supposed to have company in the garage. At least not while I'm on the clock."

That was a believable enough lie, right?

"Oh, okay, yeah sure," she said with a kind smile. "I get it. Just give me a heads up if you hear him coming and I'll take off."

The first thing she did when they entered the garage was hop up to sit on the workbench. She did it so easily that he found himself wondering if she had somehow been in the shop before. She opened the textbook across her thighs and kicked her legs back and forth as they dangled off the bench. Her legs were just barely too short to reach the floor.

She looked much too comfortable for someone who knew nothing about cars. He was openly staring at her because he couldn't get over the image of her simply sitting there as if they had done this a million times. Nor could he get over how much _he liked_ seeing her sitting there as casually as if she were watching TV. She didn't seem to notice his outright gaping. She was too caught up in that stupid textbook.

She bit her bottom lip as she skimmed the table of contents thoughtfully and Wyatt felt the insane urge, for the second time that day, to find out what that lip tasted like himself. The fantasy of him kissing her while she sat on that very workbench came to him without warning. It was embarrassingly easy to envision himself standing in front of her, hands on her hips, pulling her into him as he kissed her lips until they were swollen and red. This was another reason having Lucy around the garage was a bad idea. Being alone with her outside of school tended to result in his mind wandering well beyond his self imposed limits with her.

Luckily, before he could ride that thought train too much further Lucy reminded him of why she came to see him. The reminder brought him back down to earth and had him returning to the engine he was working on _before_ she showed up so suddenly. It also gave him a great excuse to _not_ look at her while she swung her long legs and bit her much too kissable lips. How _the hell_ did he end up this attracted to a _nerd_?

"Okay, we don't know exactly what will be on the test, but we can assume chapters one through six will be included, ending with the election of 1800. So, maybe we should start there?"

"Sounds good," he replied. His voice came out strained and rough. He froze momentarily and hoped she wouldn't notice. "Fire when ready," he told her.

He would never admit it out loud, but having her there to quiz him while he worked ended up being extremely helpful. It actually helped his focus to have something to channel his wandering thoughts into. It kept his pace of work moving as well. Not only that, but seeing her legs swinging idly out of the corner of his eye wasn't a bad view. Not a bad view at all. An hour had passed before he knew it. Lucy put a bookmark in the chapter and closed the textbook as he felt her eyes on his back. He was bent over an engine using a ratchet to loosen a tension arm so he could replace a belt and his focus was slipping because Lucy suddenly went silent.

"You okay over there, Valedictorian?" He asked as he stood and turned to face her. He placed the ratchet on the towel he threw over the side of the hood and frowned at her distracted face.

Finally, she pulled her eyes to his and shook herself like she was forcing a thought away. "Yeah, Fine. Just thinking we need a break," she said as she bit her bottom lip again and flushed slightly. "I'm so impressed with you, by the way," she admitted with a small smile.

"Me? Why?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, I have to obsessively study. Just me and my headphones and my books, and you're answering all these questions correctly while doing whatever it is you've been doing to these cars all night. So not only can you multitask better than I ever could but you know so much about a subject I have never touched in my life." She shrugged and looked down at her legs as she swung them back and forth again. "So, yes, like I said I'm impressed."

That fantasy he had earlier, about kissing her while she sat on the workbench, was back in full force now. He smirked at her and crossed to the workbench in two long strides. "You just want a free oil change, don't you? You never took care of that after I told you to I bet."

She grinned and rolled her eyes at him. "That is not what this is about."

He chuckled before he responded. "You didn't correct me. So, still no oil change then?"

He was leaning against the table next to her now, with his shoulder pressed against hers. She bumped his shoulder playfully and laughed.

"I'm trying to compliment you, that's all. No ulterior motive," she said.

"You're pretty impressive yourself, Luce," he replied as he turned his head and caught her gaze again.

The same tension from their hug in the auditorium was back. Wyatt was close enough now that it would take very little effort to act on his fantasy. He could practically feel the fabric of her jeans against his palms as he gripped her hips to pull her to him. The hug earlier today also gave him a clear idea of what it would be like to be pressed chest to chest with her. The only thing he couldn't imagine was the taste of her lips and the feeling of them moving against his own.

His thoughts had led his body to lean in of its own accord. Lucy's eyes dropped to his lips before she gravitated toward him as well. He was moments away from getting the answers to his last two questions when he heard a tell-tale car door slam from the backside of the garage.

_Shit._

He froze and winced. "My dad's home. I--Lucy, I'm sorry but you have to-"

"Right, I'm not supposed to be here. I remember," she said with a small disappointed smile. "Is it okay to go out the front?"

"Yeah, he'll come in the back," Wyatt told her as he watched her hop down from the bench and then started to walk her toward the front door. "Thank you for coming over to make me study, ma'am. I appreciate it."

She chuckled and shook her head at him. "Do you really though?"

"My grandpa told me Logan men need a bossy woman in their life," Wyatt told her with a wink and a shrug. "Turns out he was right. Who knew?"

She blushed and ran a hand through her wavy dark tresses. "You're ridiculous," she told him with a small grin. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely," he agreed as he openly admired the way her blush colored her cheeks. Maybe it was because they had almost kissed earlier, but right now he had no shame.

He opened the door for her and held it as she walked through. There was plenty of room in the doorway and yet she still brushed against him as she passed. She turned back once to wave as she crossed the parking lot. He would have watched her walk all the way to her car if the back door hadn't opened and slammed shut, disturbing his good mood.

"Boy, you better quit that daydreaming and get to work."

Or at least that's what he thought his dad said. Most of his words were too slurred to understand.

"I'm on it," Wyatt grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Drunk bastard," Wyatt muttered under his breath.

"What was _that_ , son?" The elder Logan sneered.

Wyatt noticed his father's hands curl into fists and bit back a sarcastic reply. He was not in the mood to fight tonight.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Double check that Trans Am tonight before you lock up," he ordered. "The owner's picking it up tomorrow while you waste your time at that damn school you like so much."

"Yes, sir."

Wyatt ground his teeth together in order to keep his mouth shut. He just had to stay quiet long enough for his father to leave the shop and head back to the house, which was just next door. If he showed up tomorrow with a black eye Lucy would put together exactly what happened. He couldn't take that risk.

There was a silent moment where his father stared angrily at him before Wyatt turned away. He got back to work changing the belt he was working on while Lucy quizzed him and hoped his father would let it go.

Several minutes later the front door to the shop opened and closed and Wyatt was alone again. His hands relaxed around the ratchet. He set it aside and slowly unfurled his fingers. The impression of the ratchet would likely leave a bruise but it could have been much worse.

If he hadn't heard the door when he had, Lucy would have still been here and she would have gotten hurt. He was at least thankful for that. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she ended up hurt because of him.


	11. Not So Tough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Okay, friends. I'm doing something I shouldn't. I just realized that this chapter is WAY shorter than I thought it was so...you're getting two chapters tonight to make up for it. ;) Don't get used to it but I couldn't leave you for a week with less than 2k words to read. That felt wrong. Also, if you feel so inclined can you review both chapters separately? I mean review as you please but I love hearing from each and every one of you and I'd like to year your thoughts on each chapter on it's own. Seriously, if you don't know it yet...every little bit of feedback I get MAKES MY DAY. If you ever wonder how you can ever thank a fanfic writer who gives so much of their time to your fandom fantasies just know that all you have to do is review or comment. Seriously, we DIE WITH GLEE every time we get a review. That's no joke. We also DIE OF SADNESS if we get no reviews so keep that in mind too. :)
> 
> I have gotten a better response THAN I EVER EXPECTED from this story so thank all of you so much for every comment, kudos, and bookmark you have given me thus far. They mean THE WORLD to me. (Seriously, if I'm ever feeling uninspired I come back and look at the reviews to cheer myself up, that's how VITAL they are.)
> 
> You guys ARE THE BEST (or I wouldn't be giving you two chapters in one night) and HAPPY READING!
> 
> angellwings

* * *

_"And when she's walking,_

_She's looking so fine._

_And when she's talking,_

_She'll say that she's mine._

_She'll say I'm not so tough,_

_Just because,_

_I'm in love with an uptown girl."_

_"Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel_

* * *

"Wait, I'm sorry, _who_ is this guy?"

Lucy groaned miserably and sunk down further in her seat. Her groan caused the Librarian to glare at her, which Lucy responded to with an apologetic glance. Wyatt was making her crazy. When he asked if she had plans on Saturday she should have lied. Because now he was being _very weird_.

"His name is Noah, and he's the son of one of my mother's old Rittenhouse Academy friends. He's on their lacrosse team. My mother is trying to get them to donate to her department for funding of some kind and I'm supposed to keep him busy while the adults discuss business," she whispered. "It's not a big deal. Just dinner and a movie."

"That's...that's a date," Wyatt said as he furrowed his brow at her. "Your mother set you up on a date to raise money for an unknown history department project? Is that _legal_?"

Lucy laughed and received another glare from the Librarian. She winced and apologized with her eyes again before leaning toward Wyatt to whisper with an amused grin, "It not like she's a pimp, Wyatt. It's _one_ date. _That's all_."

"One date with a rich, deceptively charming, Rittenhouse Academy douchebag," he replied as he leaned even closer to her.

"You don't _know_ that he's a douchebag," Lucy reminded him.

"Have you met someone from Rittenhouse who _isn't_ a douchebag?" Wyatt asked her knowingly.

"I-well-I guess not," Lucy said with a disappointed sigh.

"Exactly."

She bit her bottom lip with an apprehensive expression before she continued with her next question. "Are you sure you're not maybe still upset because Jessica broke it off to start dating--"

"No, she doesn't matter anymore. She and I are _over_. I accepted it weeks ago. Really."

His steel blue gaze met hers with a steady certainty that made doubting his answer completely impossible.

"I believe you," Lucy replied with a nod. "So then, if it's not about Jessica, what's the big deal about this date? If you're so certain he's going to be a douchebag then shouldn't this be laughable to you? There's no reason for you to be worried. I'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about you, not like that. I don't know...it just seems weird is all," he said with a furrowed brow. "Why does this guy need distracting? He's our age, right? I'm sure he can distract himself while mommy and daddy discuss business," Wyatt said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "I just think it's less about the fundraising and more about trying to get you to date a R-H Academy douche. I mean, you said your mom wants you to go there next year, right? Maybe this is how she plans to swindle you into it."

She would laugh at that idea but, unfortunately, it wasn't entirely impossible. Her mother tried something similar before when Lucy was much younger only with girls her own age. Lucy always had a hard time making friends, at least until freshman year when she started participating in Decathlon, and her mother thought Lucy making friends with a few Rittenhouse girls would convince her.

If sixth grade Lucy didn't fall for it, then she was pretty certain eleventh grade Lucy wouldn't either.

She smiled softly at Wyatt and patted his arm. "Oh, it's definitely how she plans to swindle me, but it won't work. Even if I like the guy, I'm not switching schools for him. I like my school. I like my teachers. I like my friends," she told him with a reassuring gaze. "Okay?"

He still looked doubtful but she could see a smile just barely pull at the edge of his lips. "Okay, but call me if you need to be bailed out of it. Promise?"

She chuckled softly and nodded at him. "Promise. If I need to ditch him then you're my first phone call."

She would rather hang out with Wyatt anyway. The idea of being in a date like situation with him was such an appealing idea to her that she contemplating ditching Noah whether he was a nice guy or not.

* * *

The rest of the week passed unremarkably. The only problem was that Wyatt couldn't stop thinking about Lucy's date on Saturday. She was going out with a Rittenhouse jock? Would he even stand a chance after that? He told Lucy his concerns weren't about Jessica and that was mostly true. His thoughts only related to Jessica in the sense that Wyatt was no longer good enough for her in the face of someone else's money and influence.

He was worried the same could happen with Lucy. Not that he was good enough for her regardless of this Noah guy's money, but...Lucy seemed to think he was. He wasn't an idiot. He knew when she was flirting with him. He knew when she stared at him just a bit too long. He knew she was interested.

He felt horrible for doubting her but he couldn't help but wonder...

Would that change after a date with someone who's life was much less complicated than his? Not only that, but he had a feeling Noah was on the same Ivy League track that she was. Would the possibility of this guy's more lucrative future matter? Would she like that they could potentially end up at the same university two years from now?

The whole situation had him paranoid and overanalyzing everything. He asked her too many questions about Noah and their plans. He could tell she thought he was being strange, but she never refused to answer him. She never acted like she was annoyed.

But not being annoyed at him asking her questions was a lot different than the very stupid thing he was about to do.

"Is this a...carnival?" Dave asked in confusion as Wyatt parked. "The 'cool new place' you wanted to check out Saturday night is a carnival?"

Wyatt scratched the back of his neck self consciously. "I...kinda lied to get you to come."

Realization hit Dave all at once and he hung his head with a long suffering sigh. "This is about Lucy's date, isn't it?"

Wyatt smiled sheepishly at him and shrugged with feigned carelessness. "I just want to scope the guy out. Make sure she's okay. What do we really know about this Noah guy anyway?"

Dave rolled his eyes and grinned teasingly at Wyatt. "Dude, you know you've got it bad, right? Please tell me you are aware of this."

Wyatt knew. How could he not? He spent a large chunk of his and Lucy's bi-weekly study sessions trying _not_ to kiss her. "Will you just come with me? I need cover in case Lucy spots me."

"The things I do for you, man," Dave said with a shake of his head. "I can't believe I'm helping you spy on this poor girl's date."

"Look, the minute I can verify for myself that this guy isn't an asshole we'll leave, okay?"

Dave grinned dryly at him. "Sure, we will."

They got out of the car and started wandering around the carnival, looking for any sign of Lucy. Finally, Wyatt spotted her at the top of the ferris wheel with another guy. A guy who looked a bit too tall, dark, and handsome to Wyatt. This guy had to be rich _and_ attractive? Really?

Lucy laughed at something he said, throwing her head back as she did, and Wyatt felt his stomach drop. This was a stupid idea. He didn't want to watch her laugh with someone else. He didn't want to watch any chance he might have had with her crash and burn. He shouldn't be here. About the time he was going to turn to leave, Lucy's warm chocolate eyes found his. He didn't know how she knew he was there, but she did.

She gave him a weak smile and shook her head as she stepped off the ferris wheel. He saw her ask Noah for a moment and then pull out her phone as she walked a few feet away from her date.

His phone began to ring from the pocket of his jeans and he quickly fumbled to answer it.

Before he could manage a greeting she was speaking and looking right at him through the crowd.

"Wyatt Logan, go home."

"I...I was just about to I swear. I'm sorry. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and well - clearly you are so-"

"Go home and I will call you later, okay?"

His eyes focused on her face through all the people in between them and he could see a soft amused grin on her face. "You really will?" He asked skeptically.

"Have I lied to you yet?" She asked him with a raised brow.

"No."

"Then go home. I'll call you and tell you all about it. You don't have to worry," Lucy promised. "Deal?"

He smirked half heartedly and nodded. "Deal."

"It's just one date, Wyatt. Not the rest of our lives," she told him. "I should get back to Noah. Tell Bam-Bam I said hello for me, will you? And yes, I see him trying to hide behind the popcorn stand."

Wyatt turned and found Dave awkwardly ducking behind the stand to their left and laughed at him. "Sure thing, ma'am. Talk to you later."

"Yes, you _will_ ," she assured him as she hung up.

Wyatt turned to Dave as he pocketed his phone and smirked. "Lucy says hi, by the way."

"She saw me?" Dave asked with a mortified expression. "Man, I thought I was hidden pretty well! What does she have - hawk eyes or something? How did she spot us in this crowd to begin with?"

"Who the hell knows, dude. I'm learning that Lucy Preston has many impressive talents," Wyatt replied with a smirk. "Come on, let's get out here. You want to get some food or something?"

"Yeah, I could eat. Hey, Wyatt?"

"Yeah?"

"Never ask me to spy on your girlfriend again. I did not enjoy that."

"She's not my--"

"Uh huh, save the denial for someone who doesn't know you as well as me," Dave said as he cut him off with a scoff and a grin.

She really _wasn't_ his girlfriend. Probably would never be his girlfriend. At least not when guys like Noah were his competition.


	12. Gimme Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Here's the second chapter for tonight. Hope you guys enjoy it! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK, MY LOVELIES. You're the best readers a girl could ever want!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings

* * *

_"The floods is threat'ning,_

_My very life today._

_Gimme, gimme shelter,_

_Or I'm gonna fade away._

_War, children, it's just a shot away._

_It's just a shot away."_

_"Gimme Shelter" by The Rolling Stones_

* * *

"So," Carol asked when Noah dropped Lucy off at the end of the night. "How did it go?"

Her mother looked so hopeful and excited. Her mother never looked hopeful and excited at the idea of Lucy dating. She saw it as a distraction from her academic goals, which should always _always_ come first. She knew why. Noah spent the entire evening, well maybe not the _entire_ evening, trying to talk up Rittenhouse Academy. It was less a date and more of a recruitment stunt just as she and Wyatt predicted it would be.

"Fine," Lucy answered with a shrug. It was _fine_. Not great, but not awful. Though, the best part of the night was Wyatt trying to crash her date. She smiled wistfully at the image of him grinning into his phone across the crowded carnival walkway. He was obviously jealous and, while he had no right to be, she found herself more amused than angry.

"Just fine?" Carol asked with a secretive grin.

Lucy realized Carol must have spotted her smile and assumed it was because of Noah. If she only knew.

" _Just_ fine," Lucy repeated. This time she elaborated to make sure her mother understood. "He was nice but there wasn't really a connection."

"Well, I suppose that can't be helped," her mother replied with a frown. "He's a nice boy but if you don't feel it then you don't. Did he at least talk to you about Rittenhouse? Did he tell you about their college preparedness program? They have more graduates accepted to Ivy League schools than any other private institution in the state."

How interesting that Noah used almost that exact same wording. Lucy forced a polite smile and nodded.

"Yes, he talked at length about R-H Academy, Mom. It was almost as if he was _instructed_ to do so."

Carol sighed and shrugged. "Well, can you blame me? You won't talk to me about it at all anymore. If I bring it up you either stone wall me or change the subject. I thought, you could kill two birds with one stone. You would meet a nice boy and consider your academic options. It seemed logical."

"Rittenhouse sounds like a perfectly nice institution, Mom, but I _like_ my school. Plus, my transcript is plenty impressive. I have worked myself ragged since eighth grade. If an Ivy League school doesn't accept me after all that then maybe I don't have to go to an Ivy League school," Lucy told her. She knew her voice sounded flippant but she was tired. Tired of the pressure. Tired of the expectations. _Tired_ of hearing how what she was currently doing somehow wasn't _good enough._

"Not go to--you have talked about going to an Ivy League school since you were a little girl."

"No, mother, _you_ have talked about the idea of me going to an Ivy League school. I would be just as happy with Duke or Stanford or-"

"You mentioned Stanford because I teach there and you think that will distract from our main point," her mother interrupted with a huff.

Lucy's brow furrowed and her anger flared. "That's not true. I like Stanford. It has an excellent reputation. I'm not that underhanded. You're mistaking your strategy for mine."

"Excuse me? What did you say to me?" Carol asked sharply.

"I just find it hilarious that you're accusing me of being underhanded when you're the one who tricked me into going on a blind date for a Rittenhouse Academy sales pitch," Lucy said through a clenched jaw.

"Tricked you? Young lady, I did no such thing."

She laughed at that because what else was she supposed to do? How could her mother deny it? It was so obvious. Her mother's glare indicated that laughing was the wrong reaction. But for once, Lucy didn't care.

"Oh really? Because last we talked, I was keeping Noah busy so that you could wine and dine his parents. Yet here you are, home _before me_ , in freaking _jeans_ with no trace of make up. You expect me to believe that you actually went out tonight?"

A guilty expression crossed Carol Preston's face before it hardened in anger. "I do not know who you _think_ you're talking to, Lucille Ruth, but you are not allowed to speak to me in that tone. I have been very patient with you and your attachment to public school but if you keep this up, you may no longer have a choice."

"What?" Lucy shouted. "You can't be serious! You would never _make_ me-"

"Don't think I won't," Carol threatened. "You're still a minor and you live under _my_ roof. You will do what I think is best."

"Dad would never have allowed you to send me there against my will!" Lucy yelled. "He said it was my choice!"

Lucy regretted the words the minute they left her mouth. It was a low blow and she knew it.

Carol's face reddened and she placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you dare bring him into this! None of us know what he would say because he's _not here_ , is he? I'm the _only parent_ you have left!"

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath. Those words stung like a slap. She felt tears in her eyes but refused to back down. "You told me going to Rittenhouse would be my choice! I will _never_ choose R-H. You cannot make me go!"

"I know you help me out a lot around here, with Amy and with keeping up with the household, but I am still the parent and you are still the child. I _can_ and if you keep up this attitude I _will_ ," Carol said with a loud huff. "You are more mature than this, Lucy. What is going on with you?"

"Oh, now I'm mature? I thought I was a _child_?" She asked with a scoff.

"When you act like a child, I will refer to you as one. This conversation is over. Go upstairs," Carol ordered. "It's time for bed, Lucy."

"It's nine at night on a Saturday-"

"Go to your room, Lucille."

Go to her room? She was sixteen! Not twelve! How did her mother always manage to make her feel like an overdramatic idiot? Her mother was the one in the wrong and yet somehow it was _Lucy's attitude_ that was the issue? And then the statement about her dad...

She and her mother had _never_ fought like that. She was always the good and dutiful daughter who loved making her mother happy, but where was it written that she was required to sacrifice her own happiness because her mother _told her to?_ As she ran up the stairs to her bedroom the tears were streaming down her face. She hated disappointing her mother and, other than bringing up Henry, what had Lucy said that was wrong? Did her mother have to make her feel ashamed for wanting to go to school with her friends or for not wanting to spend _all of her time_ studying? She felt so small and completely alone.

Being sixteen shouldn't mean her opinion didn't matter.

She slammed her door behind her and threw herself onto her bed. God, did this night ever _suck_. She could have spent tonight at that carnival with Wyatt if her mother hadn't manipulated her into a blind date. Being with Wyatt would have made the shouting match with her mother worth it.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and Lucy sniffled as she checked it. Her eyes were still watering as she grinned at her screen. Of course it was Wyatt.

_Please tell me you're home and not still out with that RHA douchebag?_

She laughed softly and swiped at her wet cheeks before typing out a response.

_At ease, soldier. Noah is gone._

She watched the dots at the bottom of the screen with eagerness as he formulated his reply. She wondered where he went after she sent him away from the carnival. Did he go home? Did he and Bam-Bam find something to do? Was he still hanging out with Bam-Bam?

Whatever it was, it was better than what she was doing. You know, wallowing in her mother's disappointment. That sort of thing. Why didn't she ditch Noah at that carnival and run off with Wyatt and Bam-Bam? She could have, and she would still be out having a great time instead of crying in her bedroom like a little girl throwing a tantrum.

Finally, Wyatt's reply came through.

_So, you're at home? Any other plans tonight?_

She bit her bottom lip as she pondered her reply. She could just answer that, yes she was at home and no she had no other plans. That was the obvious reply, but-

Dammit, she wanted out of this house. She wanted to have _fun_. Her mother seemed determine to kill any fun she might have. She didn't want to date Noah or any other Rittenhouse guy. She wanted...

She wanted-

_Yeah, I'm home. No plan currently. Would you like to make one? I'm thinking that carnival might still be open. No one would have to hide behind any popcorn stand, I promise._

There. She did it. It was Saturday night and she wasn't going to be a prisoner in her room. Just like she refused to go to Rittenhouse. Nothing her mother said would change her mind. She would runaway or sue for emancipation before she would step through those stuffy private school doors.

 _Are you serious_?

Deadly.

_Yes. Can you pick me up? You should probably park around the corner so mom doesn't freak at the sight of your death trap._

More animated dots and then...

_Not a death trap. You're just a wimp. Be there in fifteen._

Great, now how was she going to get out? She stalked toward her double glass doors that opened up on to her small balcony. There was a tree close enough to jump to but...she didn't trust herself with jumping and climbing. Especially not _toward_ the ground. The only option was through her bedroom door.

The door she wasn't supposed to leave for the rest of the night.

There was a quiet knock and Lucy tensed. Please not her mother. She could not handle that right now.

"Lucy?" A small soft voice asked. She breathed a sigh of relief and then answered the door to find Amy looking at her with a worried furrowed brow. "I-I heard shouting. Are you okay?"

"Yes, yeah, fine," Lucy lied as she forced a smile. She was just the worst daughter to ever exist. "You're lucky you're in elementary school, kiddo. Enjoy it."

"Are you crying?" Amy asked as she grabbed Lucy's hand and squeezed tightly. "Don't cry over the Rittenhouse thing. She'll get over it. She always does."

"No, she's never over it. If I never go I will always be a disappointment to her. Everyone in our family has gone to that school for generations. I ruined our streak," Lucy said with a sullen huff.

"You always feel so guilty, Lucy," Amy said as she hugged her older sister around the waist. "You didn't do anything wrong. Especially not at school. You're so perfect it's annoying. All my teachers ask me why I'm not more like you. You know what I tell them?"

Lucy's hand fell onto the back of her sister's head and began combing through her hair. "What?" she asked.

"I tell them that you're already the best version of you there could ever be and there would be no point in my trying. I should just be the best version of _me_ I can be instead," Amy told her as she pulled back from the hug. "Not even mom should be able to make you feel bad about _that_."

Lucy felt tears stinging her eyes again as she kissed the top of her little sister's head. "You're the best baby sister a girl could ask for. You know that, right?"

"It's easy to be a good baby sister when I've got you to look up to, Lucy."

"Love you. You should go back to bed. I promise it's fine, okay?"

Amy nodded but didn't let go. Lucy held her for another moment before her phone vibrated in her pocket.

Oh no, _Wyatt_.

"Oh god, he's early," Lucy said as she released Amy and worriedly glanced down the hall.

"Who's early?" Amy asked.

"No one, forget I said anything."

Amy smirked slowly at her before she spoke again. "Is it Wyatt? I bet it's Wyatt. Didn't mom send you to your-" Amy abruptly cut herself off and then gasped. "You're sneaking out!"

"Shh!" Lucy said as she placed a hand over Amy's mouth. "No, I'm not. I want to, but I don't think I can get out without being spotted. I am not climbing over my bannister and down a tree."

When she finished speaking, she removed her hand and pulled Amy into her room, shutting the door behind them. She couldn't risk her mother hearing her even _planning_ this.

"Yeah," Amy said as she peered out the same double glass doors Lucy had examined earlier. "Definitely don't climb. We don't want you to die before you get to kiss Wyatt."

"Exactl-wait, what?" Lucy asked as she gave Amy a startled look.

"Lucy and Wyatt sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love-"

"You know I can put my hand over your mouth again. Or maybe I have some duct tape."

"No! No duct tape!" Amy yelled with a giggle. "I'll shut up. I could...I could distract mom?"

"No, Amy I couldn't ask you to do that," Lucy said with a shake of her head.

"I want to! He's your friend and after all the yelling you need a friend," Amy told her. "So I'll keep her busy and you sneak down the back stairs and out the fence! Easy peasy!"

Lucy blinked at her in surprise. "You thought of that too quickly. I feel sorry for mom when you start high school."

Amy smirked and shrugged. "Me too. Ready?"

Lucy typed a quick text to Wyatt to let him know she would be out shortly and then nodded at her little sister. "Ready."


	13. I'll Be There

_"I'll reach out my hand to you._

_I'll have faith in all you do._

_Just call my name and I'll be there._

_I'll be there to comfort you._

_Build my world of dreams around you._

_I'm so glad that I found you._

_I'll be there with a love that's strong._

_I'll be your strength,_

_I'll keep holding on."_

_"I'll Be There" by Jackson 5_

* * *

Amy left the room and once she was halfway down the stairs Lucy heard her groaning miserably and whining about her stomach. Carol Preston's soothing voice with an undercurrent of concern floated up the stairs and brought back every bit of melancholy Amy had chased away. It had been so long since her mother had talked to her like that. Like a loving mother instead of a drill sergeant or a coach. She missed her mother.

Lucy tried not to let those thoughts overwhelm her as she stealthily snuck down the back set of stairs, out the back door, and through the back gate. She could cry about her mother later.

She spotted Wyatt's Charger and hurriedly opened the passenger side door. She slid inside with a false beaming smile. She didn't even bother with her seatbelt or any sort of pleasantry before she told him to floor it.

"Get me out of here, please," she said as she glanced toward her house in Wyatt's rear view mirror. "Let's go to the carnival or Waffle House, whatever's still open. Let's just _go_. You and me, right now."

Wyatt didn't budge. He didn't reach to start the car or shift gears. She avoided looking him the eyes because somehow she could tell...he _knew_. He knew something wasn't right. Did she have a sign on her forehead or something? Was she labeled with her own scarlet letter? A letter that labeled her a horrible ungrateful daughter who cared more about her own happiness than her mothers? A horrible daughter who threw her dead father in her mother's face? Who screamed at her across the living room and accused her of being underhanded and manipulative? God, what had she done? She yelled at her own mother! Her mother who worked full time, acted as both mother and father as best she could, and provided a roof over their heads. Her mother, who helped make her everything she was today.

"I will be happy to take you where ever you wanna go, Lucy," Wyatt said softly as she felt his concerned gaze on her. "But I don't think you really want this. Did you...did you sneak out? I didn't even see you leave the house and you came from the backyard-"

"She sent me to my room!" she yelled suddenly. She surprised herself with that outburst, but Wyatt didn't flinch. It felt good to say it out loud to someone. "Like I'm ten years old! But then she was right I-I was acting childish. I mean I...hit her over the head with dad. How low do you have to be to use your deceased father as a verbal weapon against your mother?"

She looked over at Wyatt for the first time since she sat down in his car and found his clear blue eyes intently focused on her. "Slow down. Catch me up. What happened?"

"I-I told her she wants me to go to an Ivy League school more than I do, I called her out for conning me into that date with Noah, called her manipulative, and underhanded-"

"Wow, you were on a roll, huh?" Wyatt asked her with a the barest hint of a grin.

She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "That's not even the worst of it. She threatened me with R-H Academy. She said that if I kept up with my attitude then she would send me to R-H with no further discussion."

"She what?" Wyatt asked in concern. His face pinched in a look of worry and pain. "She wouldn't."

"I don't know anymore. She looked pretty adamant. And I didn't help my case any," Lucy told him with a watery sheepish smile. "I told her dad would never approve. And I knew it was a touchy subject for her but I was just so _furious_. And then her reply... **.** " Lucy let her sentence float away as she shook her head and rubbed her tearful eyes. "Oh god, I felt like she _hit_ me. She didn't but I felt her words sting across my face just the same."

"What did she say, Luce?"

His tone sounded like steel to her ears. She could hear his anger and concern clashing through the air in the car with a solid metallic clang.

"Wyatt, it doesn't matter-"

"It always matters and it always helps to _say_ it. What did she say?" He asked again.

She bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering, took a deep breath, and then quoted her mother, "None of us know what he would say because he's _not here_ , is he? I'm the _only parent_ you have left."

She did her best to mimic her mother, inflection. It wasn't my quite right because the tears in her eyes drifted down to her throat and stuck there. Wyatt visibly struggled with the words. His jaw tightened and he reached a hand out to her before pulling it back, as if he didn't know if the action was allowed. If she wasn't so upset she would laugh at him.

"And what did you say before that?" His voice sounded deceptively even. "What did you supposedly say that you think deserved that reply?"

"Dad would never have allowed you to send me there against my will," she told him, much less passionately than she shouted it earlier that night. "He said it was my choice."

Wyatt nodded as his eyes searched her face with curiosity. "Is that true? Did he say that?"

"Yes," Lucy answered. "I didn't want to go and Mom kept showing me pictures and her yearbooks and I got worried that they were going to send me there no matter what. So he and I talked and he said it was up to me and that if I preferred to learn in a public school environment then they wouldn't stop me."

"So then your mom does know what he would say?" Wyatt asked in a stern voice. This time he did reach for her. He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together as he continued. "I know you love your mother, but what you said to her did not deserve her reply. What did you say that was so wrong? Nothing. You stated the truth. _She_ , on the other hand, used your emotions against you. I don't know all of you, Lucy. I know a small part of the picture, but even I know you don't handle guilt well. Your mother was planning on using that guilt to win the argument. You said she called you childish?"

She stared down at their joined hands and nodded. She closed her eyes against the memories of her mother's disappointed and angry face, but it remained there. It was burned to the backs of her eyelids.

"Hearing that made you feel small and helpless. It made you question whether or not you were right. Didn't it?"

Her eyes popped open and she looked over at him in surprise. "How did you...how did you know that?"

"Been there," he told her as he squeezed her hand again. "My Dad is...not the nicest guy in town. From what I can understand, Lucy, you simply told her how you feel. Should you have yelled it at her? No. Was your tone probably disrespectful? Yes. But as soon as those feelings were out in the open it should have become about resolving them. Your mother chose the reaction that would best benefit _her_ not you. From where I sit, I think she's hoping you'll stew in guilt and tell her she's right. But she isn't right. Not when it comes to how _you_ feel. Only you know what works for you. Don't let her force your hand, okay?"

The tears were back and this time they weren't staying behind her lids or gathering in her lashes. This time they fell. Silently and freely. She knew what Wyatt meant. She felt his words to be true. But she did not want to spend all of her free time fighting her mother. Why couldn't she just let it go? Why did it matter if the previous however many generations had attended Rittenhouse? Why, despite all her other accomplishments, was her refusal to go there a point of contention? Her choice was to be a disappointment or be miserable.

What kind of choice was that?

"Luce," she heard Wyatt say softly, above her crying. "What's wrong? Hey," he said with an emotional gulp. "Talk to me."

She felt his other hand under her chin as he tilted her face up. She winced as his eyes met her bleary, red ones. "I'm sorry. I'm--I'm a mess."

"A little," he said with a small teasing smirk. "But you're upset so that's okay. What's going on up there, Valedictorian?" On the word's 'up there' he very lightly tapped the center of her forehead and she couldn't help but smile feebly at the gesture.

"Nothing else I do will ever make this up to her," she told him as her tiny smile vanished. "I am always going to disappoint her. It doesn't matter that I have worked my ass off to be top of the class and involved in every school event. It doesn't matter that I have rewritten every damn paper she didn't approve of just because she claims I can 'do better.' It doesn't matter that since I've joined Decathlon we've been state champs every year. All that time I spent deliberately not having a life _for school_ and for my _future_ means nothing to her. Because I won't go to this stupid private school...she will never think I'm _good enough_."

Wyatt didn't say anything in reply at first. He leaned across her to open his glove box, which brought him closer to her than he had been all night. A fact that brought her a strange amount of comfort. He pulled out a stack of napkins, obviously from the last fast food establishment he had visited, and set them in her lap. Once that was done, he turned in his seat to face her and took both her hands in his.

"Just because your mother may not see you as _enough_ does not mean it's true. You are the most intelligent, caring, and patient person I have ever met, aside from my mother or my grandparents. If your mom can't see that or be proud of _that_ then that is her loss. You are so much more than whatever school you decide to attend, Lucy. Don't let her make you believe otherwise. Okay?"

Lucy sniffled and nodded but didn't reply. She didn't know _how_ to reply. He said so many wonderful things. "I'm sorry I made you come all this way just to watch me have an emotional breakdown in your car."

"I'm not," he told her with a warm smile and a shake of his head. "I'm...actually, I don't know, honored, I guess? I like that you feel comfortable and trust me enough to come to me. I'm happy to be here for you when you need me. _Anytime_ you need me."

The stack of napkins, that Lucy had yet to touch, scattered to the floorboard of his car while she practically leapt across the seat. Her arms went around his neck and her body leaned against his, without warning. He went stumbling backwards for a moment before his back met the door. She heard him chuckle as his chin came to rest on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. The rumble of that affectionate chuckle did new and interesting things to her heartbeat.

"Thank you," she told him through the last of her tears. "I'm happy you're here for me too."

She felt his arms tighten around her as he held her closer. He seemed content to keep her there, tucked in his arms. He made no move to release her and she never once loosened her grip on him. She knew she would have to go back home eventually but for right now...

The only place she wanted to be was anywhere _with him_.

"So, you still want to go back to that carnival?" He asked. Neither made a move to pull out of their embrace.

She shook her head against his shoulder. "No, I just want to sit here with you. If that's okay?"

"Nothing I'd rather do," he answered in low tone. "Besides, sneaking out is a big step for a goody two shoes like yourself," he said teasingly as he turned his head and spoke into her hair. She felt his warm breath on her neck and it was all she could do to keep herself from shivering. "Actually going somewhere once you sneak out will have to be our next lesson."

A watery chuckle escaped her as she dared to press her face into the curve of his neck. "What are you teaching me? Subterfuge?"

"Everybody's gotta learn sometime, Valedictorian."

She thought she heard a brief crack in his voice that time, but she couldn't be sure. "Let's just pray I make it back inside without incident or you won't have the facetime to teach me _anything_ for a while."

"If she catches you just say you came downstairs for a glass of water or something," he advised her. "Much less obvious that way. Don't pause, don't stammer, just answer."

This time she let out a full laugh. "Thanks, James Dean. God, you really are a bad influence aren't you?"

His hand lightly caressed up and down her spine before he replied with a casual lift of one shoulder. "A bad influence in small doses can be a good thing. You can't live your life doing everything you're told because sometimes what you're told to do isn't _right_. I've learned that the hard way. Trust me."

"I already do. Trust you, that is," she replied. She surprised herself with how eager the words were to leave her mouth. But saying it felt right. He needed to know.

He pulled back to look her in the eyes and smiled slowly. His hand found her cheek and she felt his thumb trace over the dried up tracks of tears on her face. "That trust is definitely mutual, ma'am."

His eyes drifted downward and his gaze stopped on her lips. Without even thinking she was leaning forward in time with him, ready to meet him halfway, but a buzz in her back pocket startled her. She pulled back just a fraction of an inch with a wince. The bubble of tension around them burst and he quickly retreated as far away from her as he could get. She sighed tiredly and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Sorry," she told him with a sheepish grin as she held up her phone. The message on her lock screen made her feel both panicked and resigned all at once. She didn't even know that was possible. Resigned because she had to leave him and didn't want to. Panicked because her risk of being caught just increased. "It's my sister."

"Your sister has a phone?" Wyatt asked with a quirked brow and a disapproving face. "Isn't she in elementary school?"

"She's only supposed to use it in an emergency or for mom and I to call her if we're late picking her up," Lucy told him with a chuckle and a playful smirk. "But nice to know how you feel about kids and cell phones."

"You have to go, don't you?" Wyatt asked with a worried glance.

Lucy nodded and bit her bottom lip nervously. "Amy was distracting mom for me, but mom sent her back up to bed so I should go before mom tries to check on me."

"Yeah, okay, don't need my mentor getting grounded," Wyatt told her with a grin. "Not sure that would look good for us."

She laughed softly at him as she pocketed her phone. "Not to mention it would cut into our study sessions and I look forward to those the every week."

He nodded his agreement with a warm smile. "They're the best thing about school these days."

Her eyes lingered on his far too long and they both knew it. She cleared her throat and shook away the fog he always seemed to leave her in as she reached for the door handle. "See you Monday, Wyatt."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a dutiful nod.

* * *

Wyatt waited until Lucy was safely inside her back gate before driving away. The night wasn't what he thought it was going to be when she first texted him but in some ways it was better.

Being there for Lucy was beginning to take priority for him. She needed someone and he was more than happy to be that someone. The conversation about her mother and the pressure Lucy was under replayed in his head the entire drive home. Between Jonas and her mother, he more than understood her jittery demeanor the first time they talked. He really thought she had been afraid of him that day her car wouldn't start, but it wasn't him. It was never him.

Her mother was a controlling piece of work and Jonas was cut from the same cloth.

He worried about Lucy before but now that he knew she faced that at school and at home he worried even more. Her mother's words felt like a _slap_ , Lucy said. A _slap_. It made his blood boil and his fists clench around the steering wheel. And then the way she was so upset at not being good enough...

Any person who made Lucy Preston feel she wasn't _good enough_ was immediately on his list.

She was the best person he had ever known. No one should make her question that. Especially not her own mother. No, Lucy needed someone like him. Someone to make sure she looked out for herself. Someone to help her achieve her own happiness and stop living solely for others. Someone to support her with unflinching faith. He could be that person. _Hell_ , he already was that person.

He parked outside the shop and fired off a quick text to her as he cut the engine.

" _How'd it go? You good?"_

The dots danced at the bottom of his screen for a moment before her reply came through.

" _All clear. Mission accomplished."_ She followed that statement with a winking emoji and thumbs up.

He chuckled and shook his head. She was such a dork. But the fond affection that unfurled in his chest at the sight of her words couldn't be stopped.

" _What are you? A secret agent now?"_ he replied.

" _This message will self destruct in five, four, three..."_

He laughed out loud in the quiet of his car and rolled his eyes.

" _Dork."_

" _Takes one to know one. That's all I'm gonna say. G'night, Wyatt."_

" _Night, ma'am."_

The smile was still stretched wide across his face as he entered the house but it quickly fell when a light clicked on and he was greeted with the sight of his dad at the kitchen table. Eyes bloodshot and angry, whisky bottle clutched in a white knuckle grip. Something always had to ruin his night. He couldn't have anything good without being faced with something or someone equally bad. Figured.

"Where you been, boy? It's late."

"It's not even eleven o'clock," Wyatt fired back. "That's hardly late."

"You didn't answer my question," he sneered.

"Out with Dave," Wyatt said with a sigh. It was a lie but it's not like his father actually gave a shit anyway.

"You looked too happy to be out with the Baumgardner kid," his dad replied with a scoff. "Don't think I don't know what you been up to. You were with that Preston girl I bet."

"So what if I was?" He asked as he crossed in front of his dad to get a water from the fridge.

"She'll ruin you, son."

The words 'don't call me son' were on the tip of his tongue but he bit them back. He had a relatively good night apart from watching Lucy laugh with some RHA douchebag named Noah and he really didn't want to taint that by being the old bastard's punching bag. Not tonight.

"I guess that's the risk I'll have to take," Wyatt told him.

"She'll fill your head full of foolish dreams and then forget all about you once this mentorship is over. She's a distraction we can't have right now. You understand? You got work to do in that garage and I will not tolerate you slacking off for the daughter of that snob bit-"

"I get it." He desperately needed to cut off the end of that sentence. Even if Wyatt wasn't Carol Preston's biggest fan these days, hearing that term so close to a reference to Lucy would set him off. He was trying to _avoid_ a fight. "But you don't know her. She's not her mother."

The older Logan snorted derisively. "They all turn into their mothers eventually. But fine, go ahead. Let that little girl turn you inside out. That's fine, just don't expect me to hold back a 'told you so' when she drops you like a sack of rotten ol'potatoes, boy."

Wyatt didn't bother with a response as he turned his back and headed toward his room. He _hated_ the way that son of a bitch's words always made their way under his skin. They itched and burned just under the surface and reminded him of everything he hated about himself when he needed it least.

"And I _don't_ want to see her hanging around here. She ain't welcome."

Wyatt froze as he marched toward his room. His teeth ground against each other and his eyes closed. Images of his father finding Lucy alone in the garage flooded his brain along with the hundreds of ways that could all go tragically wrong. He knew his father wouldn't want Lucy around, but that was his own assumption. Hearing it straight from the jack ass's mouth gave those fears a new sense of urgency.

So much for those study sessions he liked so much. Oh yeah, and that work bench fantasy he'd been holding on to? Now he knew that was all it would ever be. A _fantasy_. Maybe Lucy should stay a fantasy too, for that matter. He wanted to be there for her, to protect her. That included protecting her from himself and from his father. She didn't need to be exposed to violence the way he was. She had enough on her plate.

"You hear me, kid?" His dad called after him.

Wyatt rolled his eyes with a huff. "Yeah, I heard you."

How could he not?


	14. Night Falls On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** The next several chapters are consecutive and lead into each other. We're getting to some big emotions here guys. Hopefully you all enjoy it!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings
> 
> PS - OMG THE STUFF THAT WAS POSTED TODAY. ABBY FLIPPED THROUGH SCRIPT. I SAW STUFF I SHOULDN'T HAVE. I AM PUMPED. IS IT DECEMBER YET?

_"Let me see you through,_

_cause I've seen the dark side too._

_When the night falls on you,_

_You don't know what to do._

_Nothing you confess,_

_Could make me love you less._

_I'll stand by you,_

_I'll stand by you,_

_Won't let nobody hurt you,_

_I'll stand by you."_

_-I'll Stand By You, The Pretenders_

* * *

It was finally the end of a stressful week. Her mother had barely spoken to her since their fight. But the tension was slowly easing away. By the time her mother got back in town from promoting her new book this weekend things should be relatively normal again. Though, how Lucy went back to normal, with her mother's threat of Rittenhouse Academy hovering over her, she wasn't quite sure.

Wyatt had been strange this week too. She thought they made progress last weekend but he had been standoffish and edgy all week. They had their usual study sessions but he insisted they have them at the Library. When she asked him about work he would tell her not to worry about it. He had it covered. His behavior worried her but he insisted he was fine. He left her, at the end of a long Friday, with a promise to see her Monday and nothing more.

She didn't know why she expected him to ask her about her weekend plans. She shouldn't have, but she did. She felt bitter disappointment when he walked away from her earlier that afternoon. They had two almost kisses between them. Were they intentional or impulsive? Did he regret them? Did he ever intend to follow through? After he spied on her date, she thought maybe things were mutual and then he was so wonderful after her fight with her mother. She ended that night deciding to stop fighting what she felt for him. She was leaning into her crush and seeing where it would take her.

But now she was afraid that was a mistake. What if things weren't as mutual as she thought? No, she refused to think about that now. Not when she had the house to herself for the whole weekend. Amy was at a sleepover and Carol was out of town which left Lucy to enjoy the peace and quiet on her own terms.

She could get away with no extra studying or reading or any decathlon prep at all. No Carol meant no pressure. She was free to just _be_. She settled in with her tea and snickerdoodles, and was all set to start a marathon of the trashy tv that her mom hated, when there was a weak knock at the front door.

Her brow furrowed as she glanced at the door nervously. She hated it when someone knocked and she was home alone. The knock sounded again, slow but solid. She was debating answering it at all. She wasn't expecting anyone. She would ignore whoever was and they would go away.

At the exact moment she turned away from the door, she heard it. She heard her name through the thick wood.

"Lucy?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. She knew that voice. She knew that inflection. She memorized it actually.

"Wyatt?"

Something wasn't right. His voice sounded strained. She crossed the room faster than she ever had before and opened the door. She gasped at the sight that greeted her. He was leaning heavily against the doorframe, his nose was bleeding and his left eye was swollen shut. Her heartbeat sped up at the sight of him. Worry and dread filled her to the brim. She felt her eyes water but blinked back any tears. He didn't need that right now. Not from her.

"Oh my god, Wyatt," Lucy said as she stepped into him and put his arm that was on the door frame around her shoulders. "What the hell happened?"

"If I could sit first and maybe get some ice... **.** " He asked with a wince.

"Right, sorry, okay," Lucy said as she helped him through the door.

She led him to the downstairs bathroom and sat him down on the closed lidded toilet. She fished out the first aid kit and then found a medical ice pack in the freezer. She wrapped it in a towel and placed it as gently as she could on Wyatt's eye. She swallowed thickly at the sight of the blood still leaking from his nose. A lot of it had clotted but it was still solidly bleeding. She took a deep breath and offered him a gauze pad. She held the ice pack on his eye and watched him mop up the blood from his nose.

She was biting down hard on her lip to keep from peppering him with questions. He looked like he'd been mugged or jumped. His other hand was holding his side. She could only guess what he looked like underneath that shirt.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly. A quiet tone was the only way to keep the tremor out of her voice.

He lifted a shoulder and the hissed when it pulled at his side. "Been worse," he replied. "Sorry to just...dump all my shit on your doorstep, literally. But I-well, this was the only place I wanted to be."

" _Don't_ apologize," Lucy told him with a shake of her head. "I want you to come to me, Wyatt. Even when you look like someone hit you with a truck and you scare me half to death."

"Gee thanks," Wyatt said with a dry chuckle. "I knew I looked bad but you really put that into perspective for me."

Lucy felt like her teeth were going to be permanently sunk into her bottom lip due to biting it so often and so hard. It was nervous habit and right now she was definitely nervous. She reached out hesitantly with her free hand to run it through Wyatt's hair and soothingly massaged his scalp. His good eye closed and he breathed deeply as he leaned into her touch.

"I'm serious, Wyatt, this is scaring me," Lucy told him as the tears in her eyes slipped into her voice. "What happened?"

He shook his head before throwing the gauze away. He continued to lean into her hand with closed eyes as he spoke. "If I tell you it will change everything, Luce."

"What does that mean?" She asked with a pained pinch in her brow.

"It means you don't want to know."

She let out a shaky sigh and reluctantly nodded. "Fine. I mean, if you don't want to tell me then it's not really any of my business. We should clean up your face."

She placed his free hand over the icepack and then stopped her caress against his scalp. She left his side to run warm water and pull out an old washcloth her mother would never miss from under the sink. As she stood and then reached to turn off the water, Wyatt grabbed her wrist.

She forced herself to ignore him after he refused to answer her. She felt a physical pang at his reply but she couldn't force him to tell her. He was hurt enough, he didn't need to see how much his refusal to trust her bothered her. But the minute he grabbed her wrist, she had no choice but to acknowledge him. Her worried eyes found his. She barely held back a wince as she was confronted with his swollen eye again. His good eye looked utterly anguished. The pang in her chest struck again.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to tell you," he said with pained swallow. "I do. I just...you'll see me differently."

"Not possible."

"Lucy-"

"Wyatt, you are so much more than you think you are. You care more than you'll ever admit and you're one of two people who actually want me to do what makes _me_ happy. You listened to me cry and rant about my mother, you helped me with Jonas. You're kind and compassionate and _good_ ," Lucy assured him as her hands returned to his hair. The action was new to her but it felt right. It felt like he needed it. It felt like _she_ needed it. "Nothing you tell me could change _any_ of that."

He sat there with his eyes closed and continued to breathe slowly in and out. She couldn't tell if he was ignoring her or if he needed a moment so she continued with her task. She turned off the water, dipped the washcloth in it, and then began to tenderly wash the blood from his face. She hated the sight of blood but she hated the sight of it on _him_ even more.

"I got into it with my dad."

The washcloth froze over the top of his lip. The words were muffled and soft but she knew she heard them.

"You're not saying...you mean your _father_ did this to you?" She spat angrily. " _Why_?"

"It doesn't matter," he said with a scoff. "He looks for any excuse."

The way he phrased that. The breezy nature of his tone. He made it sound commonplace. Like it happened all the time. The memory of his black eye on the day Jonas set him up came to mind along with memories of all the other times he'd come to school with visible bruises. The entire school, herself included, assumed that he went out looking for those wounds, but really all this time he--

"Wyatt," Lucy said as she brought a hand to her mouth and fought off more tears. "Your black eye the day after you helped me. You said you were late for work. Was that because-"

Wyatt reached up and pulled her hand from her face with a shake of his head. " _Not_ because of you. I was already late by the time I saw you outside. That black eye would have happened no matter what."

"Has this been happening the _entire_ time you've been living with your dad?" She asked as she gripped his hand tighter.

"No, Lucy, my _entire_ life."

She didn't know what to do with that except stand back and marvel at him. _How_ had he turned out so kind? How had he defied the odds to become the person she knew today? The person who gave up so much for others. The person who talked about his Grandfather with overwhelming love and affection. The person who never judged her no matter how selfish or awful the secrets she revealed to him might be. How did he take the abuse and not let it make him bitter and mean? How did he break the cycle and become a genuinely compassionate person when he was raised, in part, by someone so cruel?

"See?" Wyatt said with a huff. "I knew it. I shouldn't have told you. _That look_ is what I was afraid of."

His anger pulled her out of her thoughts quickly. He released her hand and then took the rag from her to clean himself up.

"What do you think this look is?" She asked as she watched him wipe the blood from his chin.

"I don't want your pity," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," she said with a sad shake of her head. "And that _look_ was not pity, Wyatt. What I'm feeling now is partially concern. I-I don't like that you've been living with this on your own since you moved here. I don't like that your father thinks he has the right to treat you this way." She paused and inhaled a fortifying breath to hold her tears at bay. She took the cloth back from him and dipped it into the warm water again. The blood washed off the rag and into the water. She watched as swirling red faded to a sheer pink. Her disgust at the sight of blood faded and in its place was a new combination of wonder and outrage. Wonder at _him._ Outrage at his _father._ "But the rest of it...god, Wyatt. I'm _amazed_ and, as twisted as it sounds, _proud_. You keep fighting back. You haven't just given up and given in to whoever your dad wants you to be. You're... _impossible_ in the best way and I wish it hadn't taken me so long to become your friend."

She wrung out the cloth and then finished wiping the last bit of dried blood from his face. She wished so desperately that he didn't have to face this. That she could take all this pain on for him. He didn't deserve any of it. She tried to demonstrate that in the gentleness of her touch and the care with which she spoke. Hopefully, he understood.

"So, yes," she said softly as she set the rag aside. "It did change how I look at you, but not because I pity you. No, it's because knowing what you've been going through makes your strength of character even more impressive than it was before." She reached up and cupped the side of his face. Her thumb grazed the edge of his freshly swollen eye as she let out a heartbroken sigh. "And you don't even see it. That's the most unbelievable part."

His one good eye was boring into both of hers and what she saw in his gaze was a chaotic storm of disbelief and comfort. He shook his head at her. If it were possible his next words made her heart break just a little more.

"You've got it all wrong. It doesn't make me impressive. It makes me weak."

"Weak?" Lucy asked him with a glare. He could not possibly think of himself as weak. What sort of lies was his father telling him? "Wyatt, if you were weak you would be exactly like him. You will _never_ be him. You're determined to be better than he will ever be."

He went silent after that. His words seemed to be lost in a torrent of emotions. She couldn't read any of them this time. There were too many. They played across his face in rapid fire succession. He looked completely overwhelmed.

She decided to give him a moment and changed the subject.

"How's your side?" She asked.

"Bruised," he said simply.

"Not broken?" Lucy asked in concern. "You were having trouble walking-"

"No," he told her. "Trust me. Just bruised."

She nodded. She did not want to think about how he could be so certain about _that_. "Okay, grab the ice pack, and follow me."

He trailed behind her without objection. He was quiet as she led him through the living room and then up the stairs. She could tell he was thinking the entire time or else he would have noticed where they were going before they crossed the threshold. He stopped just on the other side of her bedroom doorway and looked around in surprise.

"Is this-"

"My room? Yes."

"Lucy... **.** "

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Logan. We're only here so you can lay down and rest. No other reason," she told him with a teasing grin.

"What about your mom or your sister?" He asked in confusion.

"Both out of the house until Sunday night. You can stay here all weekend." She shrugged hesitantly and looked away from him. "You know, if you want."

"I couldn't," he replied frantically. "I shouldn't have come at all. I mean, I never wanted to drag you into this. You don't deserve-"

"I'll decide what I deserve," Lucy told him sternly. She lowered her tone and smiled fondly at him. "If you're leaving because you think you're putting too much on me, _don't_. You shouldn't have to deal with this alone. I _want_ to be here for you. We're friends, aren't we?"

* * *

_We're friends, aren't we?_

A bit more than that.

That's how he wanted to reply anyway.

Especially, in the aftermath of tonight. He fought with his dad over Lucy. It didn't start out that way. It started with Wyatt requesting his father hire just _one_ part time worker to take some of the load off of Wyatt's shoulders. He had no time to study or do his homework unless he stayed up late or Lucy came over to study with him while he worked. He didn't tell his father about Lucy coming over to study and, honestly, the main reason he wanted part time help was to keep Lucy from coming over. He had Dave come over and secretly cover for him this week so that he could keep Lucy from coming to the shop. The further away he kept her, the safer she would be.

But _then_ his father started in on that same argument from last weekend. He, once again, accused him of living with his head in the clouds and of letting that "Preston girl" manipulate him. She was filling his head with unrealistic dreams according to his dad and he needed to cut her loose. The older Logan continued his assertion that Lucy didn't really want anything to do with him and that as soon as his "mentorship" ended Wyatt would never see her again. Because what would a girl as well off as a Preston want with a Logan anyway?

But this time the lecture went a step further. It turned into a hate fueled drunken tirade. He hurled insult after insult. His dad intentionally spoke to Wyatt's worst fears about himself. He turned him around and twisted him up with self loathing and doubts and before he knew it the fists were flying. He didn't know how to respond verbally to that kind of attack so he struck back the only way he knew how. With his fists. But he was too emotional and that left his father with the upperhand. He had him literally cornered. Once it was over, all Wyatt wanted was to see her. To _talk_ to her.

She did wonders for him with one hug once before. Maybe she could do that again.

He never thought that way about Bam-Bam. So friends? Sure. But it went beyond that. He was starting to rely on her. He hadn't relied on anyone else in a very long time. And despite what he told himself, he couldn't relegate her to a fantasy forever. She was inevitable. He _should_ keep his feelings at bay. He _should_ keep that friendship line firmly in sight. He _should_ be wary of ever actually crossing it. Because his life wasn't meant for her. She didn't deserve to be exposed to it. Friends. They should be _friends_ , he reminded himself.

"Yes," he answered when he remembered she was still waiting for a reply.

"Then let me help you," she pleaded. "It's what friends do."

How could he say no to that?


	15. Armor Falls

* * *

_"And I never saw you coming,_

_And I'll never be the same._

_You come around and the armor falls,_

_Pierce the room like a cannonball._

_Now all we know is don't let go._

_We are alone, just you and me._

_Up in your room and our slates are clean."_

_-State of Grace, Taylor Swift_

* * *

_It's what friends do._

Those words made the decision for him. They left him feeling simultaneously encouraged and defeated. He let out a resigned sigh and nodded before trudging over to her bed and sitting down on the edge of the mattress. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally. She was right. He knew she was right. Rest would do him good. He went to lay down but before he could he felt her hands on his shoulders, holding him upright.

"Without the bloody clothes," she said on a shaky exhale. He learned something new tonight. Lucy hated the sight of blood. And yet she focused her attention on cleaning his up. What did that say about how she felt about him? Did it mean anything at all? Not that he was looking for a sign because they were only going to be _friends_. Just _friends_. "Besides, you can't sleep in jeans. That won't be comfortable."

He couldn't resist a smirk at that. The instinct to tease her was too great to resist. "Any excuse to see me in my boxers. Right, ma'am?"

"Flirting even when you look like hell," she replied with a chuckle. "You are shameless."

He shook his head with a grin, and decided to press his luck.

"Only with you," he replied.

Lucy blushed and smiled shyly before holding out her hand to him. "Shirt?"

God, did he ever love to see her blush. She was so beautiful. Especially now with her face etched in a strange mix of amusement and concern. The whole time he fought with his dad he thought of her. The feeling of being with her got him through it. The reality of her comforted him no matter what twisted interpretation his dad tried to sell him. His internal dialogue about being her _friend_ returned to him. It weighed him down just as much as his wounds.

He'd been through hell tonight. So, maybe there was some wiggle room in his decision to be her _friend_? He wanted to enjoy her company. He wanted to just be in the moment with her. Besides, he didn't even know how she felt about _him_. It was presumptuous of him to assume anything. Especially when it came to Lucy. She was a constant surprise.

Maybe if he showed some of his hand, she would show some of hers. Logically, he knew he should keep that line between friendship and _more_ in his sights. But right now, he felt too much grateful affection for her to care. _Fuck it_. Fuck being _friends_. Fuck denying what he really wanted. She was taking care of him. No one had done that in a really long time. She was powering through the sight of him bloody and bruised _for his sake_. He didn't want to overthink it. Not tonight.

He just wanted _her_.

He reached for the hem of his shirt to pull it up and winced. Moving his right arm strained his side. The side that was bruised. He wasn't sure how to proceed without causing himself searing pain and aggravating his injuries. He sat there for a moment breathing through the pain and trying to think. He may have been lost for a solution, but Lucy wasn't.

"Here. Let me," Lucy told him as she slowly pulled him to his feet.

He felt her fingers graze his skin as she gripped the hem of his shirt. The skin there burned but not because of any bruise. She pulled the shirt up and over his head while jostling his side as little as possible. When she was done, Wyatt found her lips just a breath away from his. He wanted to kiss her. Hell, he'd wanted to kiss her since that first day he saw her in Freshman gym, when she accidentally swatted a volleyball into Emma Whitmore's face. But _now_ , now that he knew her and now that she knew him...

The idea of kissing her went from a want to a _need_. His hand found her cheek and his fingers trailed across it. The urge to cover her lips with his was strong but now was probably not the time for their first actual kiss. He didn't want that to be a result of a fight with his dad. When or if that happened, he wanted it to be about the two of them.

So, he kissed her forehead instead. A lingering kiss to her wrinkled and worried brow. That worry was for him. That furrow was about him. She cared about his well being and safety. He never expected that from anyone, least of all her, and he wouldn't take it for granted.

Her arms went around him. Her hands weren't calloused or disjointed like his and the feel of them against his bare back was both thrilling and soothing. His hands traveled from her arms to her waist as he pulled her against him. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck and he let himself take her in. She fit so perfectly against him and the feeling of her breath over his skin set a brand new rhythm for his pulse. He never wanted to let her go.

"Thank you, Lucy," he told her. He wasn't thinking of any specific thing to thank her for. He was just thinking of _her_.

"Anytime, Wyatt," she said as she took a deep calming breath against his neck.

She pulled back and removed her hands from his back to get a good look at his bruised chest. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes as her face crumpled in empathetic pain.

"I hate this," she said as she skimmed her hand over the fresh black and blue spots on his abdomen. "I hate your father for _this_."

"Join the club," Wyatt said with a wry chuckle as he deliberately tried not to think about Lucy's hands on his skin.

She pulled her watery eyes from his bruises to look back up at him. "I'll get you some of my dad's old things to wear while I try to wash your clothes."

He grabbed her hand as she started to turn away, causing her to turn back to look at him.

"It's probably a lost cause, Luce."

"I don't think so," she replied. Her warm cinnamon eyes found his and pierced straight through to his heart. He felt certain she _wasn't_ talking about his clothes as she continued. "They just need a little extra care. That's all." She smiled reluctantly and then squeezed his hand. "I'll be back with some things for you to put on and then you can give me those jeans."

It was no use arguing with her after that. He couldn't have found the words even if he wanted to.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

While Wyatt changed clothes Lucy scrubbed over the spots on his bloody clothes and then let them soak. She went back upstairs to check on him and found her door open with him examining himself in the mirror. The simple white t-shirt she found was clutched in his hand as he carefully prodded each bruise. It was only then that she spotted his bloody, swollen knuckles.

"I feel like I find some knew wound every time I look at you," Lucy told him with a with a sigh.

He turned suddenly, surprise evident on his face, and then put the shirt on over his naked chest. If it weren't for the bruises Lucy would have enjoyed the view, but the bruises made her think of what he went through tonight. She crossed the room to him and took one of his hands in hers to get a better look at his knuckles.

"I'm going to get you another ice pack for these," she said with a sigh as she tried to let go of his hand and leave.

Wyatt's grip on her hand tightened in an effort to deliberately keep her near him. "Stop. It's fine, Lucy. Please, just-" he stopped short to lace his fingers through hers and sigh. "Stay. Just _stay_."

"I feel like I should be doing something," she admitted with a tortured expression. "I can't do anything about what happened to you tonight but I can at least take care of you now and I-"

"I came here to see you. Not to have you take care of me," he told her as he used the hand he held to pull her closer. "I appreciate it, really, but...I can take care of myself. I've done that for years. But I haven't ever really had-there's never been anyone that I trusted enough to-God, I _suck_ at words."

Her pained face eased into a closed lip smile and a warm glance. "I don't know. I like the beginnings of those sentences," she told him with a chuckle.

He grinned and rolled his eyes at her. "Thanks." His other hand came up to find the loose strand of hair that fell out of her ponytail. He held it between his fingers and then twisted around his slightly crooked finger. "I came to see you because I wanted to be near you. As corny as that sounds, I just wanted to be around you. You bring out the best in me, Lucy, and I need that. I need you to help me find the good in myself, especially now. So just... _stay with me_. That's all I need you to do. _Please_."

Well, how could she ever say no to a request like _that_? His blue eyes had her pinned to her spot and the juxtaposition of his rough hands twirling her silky hair seemed completely unreal. He looked so vulnerable and delicate. He was rough and tough at school. He had been for as long as she knew of him. But right now, as strange as it seemed, she wanted to wrap him up in her arms and hide him away from the world.

She led him by the hand toward her bed and pulled back her covers. She nodded toward it. "I don't care if you think that side is only bruised, you were barely walking when you got here. Lay down."

"I'm not taking your bed-"

"You just said you trust me, right? Or at least I think that was a sentence you almost started."

He sighed and nodded before laying down on the bed. She covered him up and then walked around to the other side. He grinned when she crawled into bed next to him.

"I see, you were just trying to get me into bed. Very clever. That's why you're a shoe in for valedictorian," he told her with a smirk.

"I'm ignoring that remark because you're hurt and clearly don't know what you're saying," Lucy told him with a teasing glare. "Which side is hurt?"

"Right side," he answered.

"Good," she told him just before she slid closer under the covers.

She felt Wyatt watching her carefully the entire time and she even saw his mouth begin to move once or twice, as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. She slid as close as she could until she was able to gingerly wrap her arms around him. She was careful not to bump any part of him that was hurt. She then turned on her side and rested her head on his shoulder.

His arm hesitantly eased its way around her until his hand was on her shoulder and his embrace tightened. His kiss to her forehead earlier seemed to have broken the dam on skin to skin contact. Where once there were boundaries, the emotional stress of the night had eliminated them.

"How's this, tough guy?" Lucy asked him with a grin as she leaned forward and dared to kiss his cheek. For her sake more than his. "Better?"

"Much," he answered as he took a deep contented breath. "This is all I wanted tonight."

" _This_ is all you wanted?" Lucy asked in amazement. "Laying here next to me is all you wanted?"

"Well... _yeah._ I don't know if you've noticed," he said as he turned and pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "But I kind of like you a lot, Preston."

"Really?" She asked playfully. "You mean you don't stalk Bam-Bam when he's on a date? I'm shocked."

He laughed at her before he spoke again. "Bam-Bam would have to _go_ on a date for that to happen."

"He needs a date, huh? He seems nice enough. Maybe he and I should-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I do not want that image in my head," he said. His words and expression were stern but they didn't match the amusement in his eyes.

"Well, I mean the only guys offering are controlling dicks and R-H-A douchebags," Lucy told him as she deliberately tossed his own words back at him. "If someone _else_ wants to take me out all they have to do is ask."

He expelled a nervous breath and shook his head. "Someone _else_ thinks you shouldn't get caught up in his disastrous life because you might end up hurt. Someone _else_ is afraid that, with the mentorship and the idiots at our school, things might not be easy for you if he decided to ask you out."

"Does someone _else_ plan on asking _me_ what I think of those things?" Lucy asked him. "Because as the other half of this decision I think I should have some say."

"Seriously, Luce, look at me," he replied as he motioned to his beaten face. " _This_ is my life. Do you really want to be a part of this?"

She brought a hand up and caressed his cheek and the bruising around his eye. "My only concern, when it comes to this face, is being there for you in the aftermath. You keep trying to tell me what you think I deserve, but what about _you,_ Wyatt? I think you deserve to be cared for. I think you deserve to have someone in your life who understands how hard you work and how _good_ you are. Because you _are_ good, Logan. You're kindhearted and honorable and deserving of the same in return." She kept her voice low and soft, only for the two of them.

He pulled her tighter into his side and leaned into her hand with closed eyes. She could tell he was taking in every word. She wondered how often his father tried to make him believe the opposite.

A moment later, His eyes opened and a crooked smirk spread across his face. "You know what I was just thinking about?"

"What?"

"Freshman Gym," he answered as he held his smirk steady.

"Oh my god," she said as she felt her face flush. "Why?"

"Because I should have asked you out back then," he admitted. "I had a pretty big crush on the clumsy girl who couldn't manage to dodge a big red ball to save her life."

"You did not!" She exclaimed with a full smile. "You couldn't have!"

"Oh, I could have and I did."

Lies. He had to be lying. No way anyone had a crush on gangly freshman Lucy, who was too short for her limbs and tripped all over herself.

"You make no sense," she told him as she blushed a deeper shade of red and buried her face in his shoulder.

"It was those legs in gym shorts," he said against her hair. "You've got great legs, Valedictorian."

"Good to know something about me is attractive," she said with a chuckle. "You've got _everything else_ working in your favor. I noticed you the first day you showed up at school. But you and Jessica happened so quickly and after that, I don't know, it just seemed awkward to try and get to know you." She paused as a thought struck her. "Did Jessica know about your da--"

"No," he answered quickly. "Only you and Bam-Bam know about that."

"But you were with Jessica for two years-"

"Why do you think people started assuming I got into a lot of fights just for kicks? Because that's what I told Jessica and that's what she would tell everyone. She wanted to date a bad boy," Wyatt said with a shrug. "So I let her think I was one. I didn't know she was going to get the whole school in on it too."

The first thing she felt was surprise because how could Wyatt trust her with something he would never trust Jessica with? He dated Jessica for a long time. Did that mean he trusted Lucy more than he ever trusted Jessica? They weren't even dating. She was still reeling from that when the next revelation hit her.

Jessica gave him his "bad boy" reputation. Intentional or not, she's the reason the school is scared of him and the reason some of the teachers are harder on him than they should be. Even if Wyatt hadn't told Jessica the truth about the fights, why would you use that to your advantage with no regard to what it would do to him?

She would not and could not ever do that to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Don't worry, this night isn't over yet. ;) Next chapter picks up where this one leaves off. Hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a line if you feel so inclined! Hearing from all of you makes my day!
> 
> angellwings


	16. Like a Pill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi guys! Sorry this is so late! I'm getting ready for vacation next week so I've been doing housework and laundry and lots of other real life things. (Plus I was a bit distracted by that tease on the Timeless IG. What WAS that? Did anyone understand what it meant?) This chapter picks up immediately after the last one. Also, the next chapter will be posted not next week but the week after. I'll be out of town next week and unable to post. Sorry! But don't worry chapter seventeen is still a part of their unchaperoned weekend together. It's not over yet. I'm milking this weekend of them all alone for all that it's worth!
> 
> Hope you like it! Happy reading!
> 
> See you with a new chapter in two weeks!
> 
> angellwings

* * *

_"So cold, alone_

_Could you be my blanket?_

_Surround my bones,_

_When my heart feels naked._

_No strength, too weak._

_I could use some saving,_

_And you're love's so strong,_

_Like a pill I take it, I take it, I take it._

_Like a pill, your love, I take it."_

_-"Kindly Calm Me Down" by Meghan Trainor_

* * *

Now she understood where his reputation came from. The fact that Jessica couldn't see how that conflicted with who Wyatt was as a person bothered Lucy. Did she not want to see who he was beyond the bruises? How could she have willed herself to ignore it when she supposedly got to know Wyatt on a deeper level than anyone else? Lucy had no issues with Jessica. She had never really interacted with her. She was part of Emma Whitmore's circle and Lucy was definitely not. But after hearing that...

She didn't _understand_ her.

"Did you ever show up at her door like you did mine tonight?" Lucy asked with a furrowed brow.

"A couple times, early on, but that wasn't what she wanted from me so I stopped," Wyatt admitted. "We had issues, me and Jess. She wanted popularity and friends more than anything else so she attached herself to Emma and then I showed up mysteriously and it gave her the edge she wanted. She cared about me I think and at one point I think she did love who she thought I was but she never really put in the effort to get to know me."

"That sounds familiar," Lucy muttered with a sigh. "Although I'm not sure Jonas ever really cared. Not selflessly anyway. I think he cared more about my connections than _me_."

Wyatt snorted derisively. "Your _connections_ are what concern me. I _don't_ find her appealing."

Lucy looked up at him with a questioning face. "My mother concerns you? Why?"

"The pressure you're under isn't normal, Lucy. The things I've heard about your mom so far... **.** "

That was her fault. The night she came crying to him didn't do his opinion of her mother any favors. "She's not _that_ _bad_ , Wyatt."

"If she were here and not out of town, what would you be doing right now?" He asked as he gave her a knowing look.

She huffed and curled further into him. She hid her face against his shoulder and tried to avoid answering. She would be studying right now and writing and rewriting her college application essays. They both knew that.

"Studying is important and junior year is _critical_ for colleges-"

"Uh huh, and what do you do for fun? And _when_ do you have that fun? The last time you went out with someone your age was a blind date _she_ set up."

 _Dammit_.

"What are you trying to say, Logan?" Lucy asked through a tense jaw.

"Just that...not all abuse is physical, Luce, and I worry about you," he answered.

She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was nervous about her response, and he should have been. The implication that her mother was anywhere near the level of his father irritated her. Surely, you couldn't compare them. So, she'd woken up a few mornings to find her papers deleted. Her mother never did that unless Lucy had plenty of time to rewrite. And yes, okay, she had never been to a homecoming dance or a winter formal but those were silly. There was no time for that when you were trying to get into an Ivy League school especially with a public school background. Did she walk around the house stressed that her mother might quiz her on literature and history at any moment? Yes, but that was just her mother's way of keeping her prepared for Decathlon. Did her mother know exactly what to say to make Lucy comply to her wishes? Yes, but didn't all mother's do that? Wasn't it normal to have parents with high expectations?

"You cannot compare your dad to my mom," Lucy told him. "It's not the same."

"Lucy, I listened to you cry over her. She's made you feel like you're not allowed to make mistakes without a punishment. Right?"

"Yes, but that's-"

"Has she monopolized time that should be yours?"

"Wyatt--"

"Has she deliberately kept you away from things or people that you love?"

"I--you don't understand-"

"You told me yourself that you felt like you would always be a disappointment and that her words can feel like a _slap_. What did you think that was, Lucy? She's emotionally--"

" _Stop_! Oh god, please stop," she yelled as she lifted her head from his shoulder and rolled away from him.

It was too much. Too much all at once. Her mother wasn't like _that_ , was she? That couldn't be true. Everything he was using as evidence had a logical explanation. Her mother was hard on her. There's a difference between that and _abusive_. He was wrong. He _had to be_ wrong. Her mother just wanted what was best for her. She wanted her to achieve her dreams...

But then again, had advanced degrees in history really been her own dream? Getting an Ivy League education wasn't essential to Lucy. Plus, she would love to go to at least one formal before graduation. And...

 _Singing_. She loved to sing. But she knew her mother would never allow it. She hid it from her for that very reason.

She felt Wyatt's hand on her back, with a light consoling touch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have--"

"No, you shouldn't have," Lucy agreed. She swallowed thickly and wrapped her arms around herself. "But you're not entirely wrong."

"You need to be able to see what she's doing to you. I'm here for you if you want me but you need to be able to protect yourself from her," Wyatt told her as he folded both of his arms around her from behind and pulled her to him, with her back to his chest. She felt his chin land on her shoulder and felt his warm breath across her neck. The longer he held her the more she relaxed. She closed her eyes and let herself lean into him. Her tears stung as she trapped them under her eyelids and listened to the comforting low rumble of his voice. "I know you love your mother and I'm not saying you shouldn't. But she doesn't define you. I've had to learn that the hard way and I want things to be better for you than they were for me. You're brilliant and beautiful and strong, Lucy. What you want for yourself matters. Don't let her make you think otherwise."

She turned in his arms to face him, but didn't open her eyes. She didn't know how much she would be able to admit if she did. "It's not that I don't want what she wants. I _might_. I just...I want the freedom to decide for myself and to explore other options. I do love history, and learning is truly _fun_ for me. But I hate that I have to hide music from her. She has this grand plan that I will follow in her footsteps. She's building this amazing department around her and she wants me to work with her. That's _her_ dream. She's a force in her field and then she still makes time for being home with us. Sometimes, she seems...like Superwoman. Like she can do anything. Do you know how hard it is to try and live up to _Superwoman_? It's impossible," she told him with a tired sigh as her hands traveled up his arms.

She hadn't known him that long. Just over a month but he already felt like her safe space. She could trust him with her secrets and fears. She could talk to him about it and he would help her sort it out. He was something she never even knew she needed. That need for him and his support is what kept her talking. "When I was little all I wanted was to be exactly like her, but now that I'm older...it's different. I'm different. I _can't_ be exactly like her. I don't have that in me. I'm not going to be a younger version of her. I'm my own person and I may want to share her field but if I do then I want to do it _my way_. I want to make that decision on my own. But anytime I try to show her or tell her that she shuts me down. Or tells me I'm losing sight of what's important or-" she paused and shook her head before continuing in a dry tone. "-my favorite, tells me I'm too young to understand. That I don't know because I'm still a child. I'm _sixteen_. She wants me to get in early acceptance somewhere this year but, sure, I'm too young to decide what I want for myself."

"What else are you wanting to do?" Wyatt asked as one of his hands made it's way into her hair. He tugged at her hair tie and tenderly undid her ponytail while he waited for her answer.

They were being awfully tactile tonight but then...after the night he had she felt the need to give him all the positive contact he wanted. She desperately wanted to replace every violent touch with an affectionate one. He deserved that.

"Well," she said as she let the word trail off. She knew what she wanted to say but she knew he already felt guilty about her giving up theater to help him. "It's not like I want to change myself completely-"

"It's theater, isn't it?" He asked knowingly. "You can say it, Luce."

"More music than theater," she said as she opened her eyes and found his. She didn't resent him for any choice she made in order to be there for him. Keeping him in school was more important than being in the ensemble of a high school musical production. "I just want to give it a serious try, you know? It may not be what I end up doing but I think it could be fun and I would like a chance at it."

"So, do it," Wyatt told her. "There have to be other places to sing besides school, right?"

"I don't know anything about it."

His hands were tangled in her hair as he replied. "We'll find you something then. We'll figure it out."

"We?" she asked with a grin.

He nodded and grinned right back at her. "We."

"What about you?" Lucy asked. His eyes dulled slightly and he shook his head at her. "Oh come on," she pushed. "I know you're great with cars. I don't understand any of what you do and even I can tell you know what you're doing. _But_ there has to be something else. You didn't choose to learn about cars, did you? I mean I don't know for sure but I assumed you had to learn."

Wyatt scoffed and his grip around her tightened, as if he needed a physical tether to her for any strength she might offer. "Had to is about right. My dad's idea of teaching me was very...pass or fail and by fail I mean sleep totally exposed in the woods unless I could fix the car and get myself home. The day he left me with Grandpa Sherwin in Texas was the best day of my life. Didn't have to deal with his version of teaching me for three years."

"Just when I thought I couldn't hate him more than I already do," Lucy muttered darkly before she buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Okay," she said. "So, what do _you_ enjoy? What would you choose to do?"

His brow furrowed and he craned his neck to glance at her thoughtfully. "Never really had anyone ask me that before. I'm not sure."

"Then I guess you'll have to think about it," Lucy told him. "We'll make it the official mission of the mentorship. What does Wyatt Logan _want_ to do? I'm sure Christopher will be onboard with that task. Speaking of, we have our first meeting with her on Monday."

He groaned as if he were in pain. "Of course we do. We would have a meeting with the principal when I look like Rocky Balboa."

"It didn't happen on school grounds, Wyatt. It'll be okay. I mean, you could...tell her the truth," She suggested reluctantly.

"I'm not gonna do that, Lucy."

His voice sounded icy and stubborn. She could tell there was no point in discussing it.

"Okay," she said quietly. "I mean, it's up to you. I just don't want you suffering if you don't have to."

She felt him press his lips to her temple in a brief kiss before he replied.

"I can take it. I'll be okay."

She bit her bottom lip to keep from saying anything further. She knew he could take it, but the fact remained that he shouldn't _have to_. His earlier comments about how he stopped coming to Jessica with his problems came to mind. She never wanted him to feel he couldn't trust her with his troubles. She would not let him think that she and Jessica were the same.

She nodded against his neck and then tightened her arms around him. "Just promise me you won't stop coming to me if you need someone, okay? I'm here no matter what."

"Unless your mom's home," he said with a chuckle.

She remembered that night she snuck out to meet him and the escape route she briefly considered and then shook her head. "I mean I do have a balcony with a tree literally right next to it. A strapping guy like you could probably manage it."

He let out a loud barking laugh. "Are you, Lucy Preston, giving me permission to sneak into your room? Am I hearing this right now? Never in all my years of high school would I have thought I would be having this conversation with _Lucy Preston_."

She smacked his arm playfully. "Shut up. I'm serious. If you need a place to go you can _always_ come here. I want you to."

He tugged teasingly on a strand of her hair to get her to look up at him and when she did the fond expression in his blue eyes nearly melted her into a puddle. His eyes were warm and bright and focused solely on her.

"Thank you, ma'am," Wyatt told her. "I'll consider that an order."

"You better."

"Just so you know, Jonas is a fucking idiot," Wyatt told her with soft smile. "He never deserved you."

She knew this. She had decided that for herself but hearing it from Wyattâ€¦

Well, it felt more like a promise to try and deserve her than an assurance of what she already knew.

"I could say the same thing about Jessica. She should have made more of an effort to really _see_ you, Wyatt. I'm sorry she didn't."

"I'd rather be here with you than her," he admitted with a slow genuine smile. "So I'm not."

Could she fall any harder for him if she tried? She was certain that answer was a loud resounding, 'no.' Would she change it if she could? Absolutely not. Maybe this was a mistake but she didn't give a damn. She was running heartfirst toward Wyatt Logan and, even if her heart ultimately broke, she had a feeling it would be worth it.

 _He_ would be worth it


	17. Realize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to post! I went on vacation and then Thanksgiving week was crazy! But I'm back and here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings
> 
> PS - OMG DID YOU SEE THE NEW PICTURES? THE ONE THAT CAME OUT MOST RECENTLY, YOU KNOW OF THE TIME TEAM AND THE LIFEBOAT HATCH?! I AM DEAD. D - E - D. DEAD, BABY. (That's a Leverage reference, I know how to spell dead lol.)

 

_“Take time to realize,_

_That I am on your side._

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out for you._

_No, it's never gonna be that simple._

_No, I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other,_

_And we'll never find another._

_Just realize what I just realized,_

_We'd never have to wonder if,_

_We missed out on each other now.”_

_-“Realize” by Colbie Caillat_

* * *

 

 

Wyatt woke up in an unfamiliar room but in _very familiar_ pain. He moved to roll out of bed but was held in place by a weight on his chest. Not a crushing weight or even an uncomfortable pressure. It was light and soft and warm. He looked down to see brown wavy hair attached to a head resting on his chest. That explained the unfamiliar room and the weight.

Lucy Preston.

He had one arm wrapped around her with a hand on her waist. He felt bare skin under his palm and realized his hand had slipped underneath the bottom hem of her t-shirt. He slowly lifted his hand, one finger at a time, from her skin and awkwardly held his hand just inches above her. How had this happened?

Obviously, he knew how it happened. They were laying together and talking and fell asleep. He didn’t mean he didn’t know how that happened. _Generally speaking_ , he didn’t understand how circumstances led him to Lucy Preston at all. Let alone to her bed. Not that anything had happened.

How was he going to get up without waking her? He took a deep breath and then gently rolled her out of his arms until she was laying on her side with her back facing him. He then gingerly moved toward the edge of the bed until his feet hit the floor and he could stand up. He walked softly on his bare feet, doing his best not to groan in pain. Lying down with his wounds had been necessary but now he was stiff and sore. His abdomen ached and the skin around his eye felt sore every time he grimaced. His nose was probably black and blue by now too.

Ibuprofen. Where would they keep that? He headed down the stairs toward the bathroom they started out in the night before and found the first aid kit still out. He searched the medicine cabinet until he found what he needed, swallowed two dry, and then cleaned up the first aid kit while he was there. He passed the laundry room and found his clothes still soaking. Lucy must have forgotten about them.

He glanced back up the stairs. There was no noise from upstairs so he assumed she was still asleep. He moved his clothes from the sink to the washer and started the load. He hissed as his raw knuckles hit the water when he reached into drain the large sink. He really should have bandaged those up last night. He should have let _Lucy_ bandage them up.

He could do it himself but…

Was it wrong of him to like the way she wanted to take care of him? The injuries _sucked_ but having her there to bandage him and clean him off certainly didn’t. The feeling of her comforting hands through his hair and over his arms and intertwined in his was a feeling he didn’t want to lose. He never had anything like that with Jess. No way would she have ever seen him at his worst or weakest. She didn’t _want_ to. Everytime he came to her she would send him home quickly and then they would never discuss it again. It didn’t take him long to get the hint.

He thought that was just how it was supposed to be. He thought no one would really care to know that part of his life. He came to Lucy expecting her to turn him away like Jess always did. He came to Lucy because he _selfishly_ wanted to see her. But she surprised him.

She gave him more care and concern than he’d received in _years_ . He couldn’t believe it. Even now, knowing she had stayed by his side all night long just because he asked her to, it was hard for him to accept. She didn’t judge him. She didn’t try to force his hand and make him call the cops on his dad. She didn’t make it all about her and how his pain made _her_ feel. She was simply... _there_. He didn’t know how much he needed that.

All this time they were in school together he didn’t know.

He didn’t know that he needed _her_.

He passed the kitchen on his way back to the stairs and paused. Based on the charred brownies Lucy made for him, he had a feeling she wasn’t really culinary inclined. He wouldn’t pretend to be a great chef but he had learned to fend for himself. He could manage a decent breakfast. It might be a nice thank you to surprise her with breakfast, right? Her mom and her sister wouldn’t be home until the next day and she told him he could stay. He had time. Why not spend it on her?

* * *

 

Lucy woke up to the sounds of footsteps and the clanging of dishes floating up the stairs to her bedroom door. She rolled over and found Wyatt gone, the disturbed sheets the only evidence he was ever there to begin with. She took a moment to remember what led her here. She brought her hands to her cheeks to cover them as they colored while bits and pieces of their conversation came back to her. Wyatt trusted her with something dark and traumatizing. He _wanted_ to come to her and to find comfort in her.

He admitted to liking her, to wanting to be with her.

And the best part?

She didn’t dream it. It actually happened.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and realized she was still wearing her jeans. Spending the whole night in them left her feeling massively uncomfortable now. She checked her reflection in the mirror, cleaned up her smudged mascara, brushed her teeth, and changed quickly into sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading downstairs to find out what Wyatt had gotten up to. The sounds of the kitchen woke her up so she knew he was still around. When she got downstairs she remembered his clothes and went to check on them. She was surprised to find the washer already running. So she then decided to clean up the mess she left in the bathroom - already done. She rounded the corner to the kitchen and found him standing in front of the stove with two plates on the counter next to him. He must have cleaned it all up on the way to the kitchen. The supposed ‘most dangerous’ boy in school had started her washing machine, cleaned up her bathroom counter, and was now making her breakfast.

It made her resent Jessica even more. Wyatt didn’t deserve his reputation. Not really. She got the sense last night that now he was just filling the role everyone expected him to play.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Lucy told him as she stepped into the kitchen.

“I know,” he told her with a shrug. “I want to. Besides, I ate your brownies and I’m sorry to say, Lucy, they were a bit, um, chewy?” His smile was teasing before he winced and chuckled. “I don’t think I can trust you to make breakfast for yourself.”

She gasped in feigned offense. “Excuse you, I went to a lot of trouble to make those brownies for you!”

“I’m sure you did,” he said with a smirk. “That’s what’s truly terrifying.”

“Okay, fine,” Lucy said as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the kitchen counter. “Let’s see how _you_ do then.”

“Already working on it,” he told her as he motioned to the plate of cooked bacon and sausage. “Just the eggs left.”

Not a single bit of any of it was burnt. Yeah, he was going to show her up and make it look easy.

“Show off,” she muttered with a playful roll of her eyes.

“I mean if you’d rather have cereal-”

“No!” She yelled as she smiled brightly at him. “This is good. I like this.”

“Thought you might,” Wyatt said with a knowing grin.

“Really, though, you didn’t have to make breakfast,” she told him. “I don’t expect anything in return for being your friend, Wyatt.”

“I know,” he told her. “But friendship should be a two way street and I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“You know what nice thing you _could_ do?” She asked him as she bit her bottom lip nervously. “You _could_ ask me out.”

He chuckled as he beat the egg yolks and then met her eyes with a longing glance. “I would. You know I would but--”

“If you say that you don’t want me caught up in your life or that it won’t make things easy for me at school one more time I may have to smack you,” Lucy said with a sigh.

“There’s also the fact that it would cause issues between you and your mother,” Wyatt said as he poured the egg yolks into the skillet. “You’ve got enough going on with her to add me into the mix.”

“My mother can think what she wants to think,” Lucy told him. “I’m still following the plan she and I made. Who I date has never been a part of that. No matter how much she wished it was. And anyway, you’re right. I need to be aware of the way she manipulates me. I need to to stand up and make more of _my own_ choices. Living my life to make _her happy_ is never going to be enough. I need to make myself happy too.”

He continued to scramble the eggs with his eyes focused on them. But she could hear the trepidation in his voice when he spoke again. “So, what would make you happy then?”

She hoisted herself up onto the countertop next to where he was still cooking the eggs. “A lot of things. Singing. Decathlon.” She brought her hand to his arm and gave it a light squeeze. “ _You_.”

He finished the eggs and split them between two plates while she waited for him to acknowledge her. She couldn’t see his face but based on his previous comments she knew he had to be debating how to answer her. Once the eggs were on plates he turned to face her and then moved to stand in front of her, with his hands on the counter on either side of her hips.

“You say that, Lucy, but I’m not sure you really understand-”

She rolled her eyes at him and scoffed. “Now, you sound like my mother.”

She pushed at one of his arms to try and put enough distance between them to allow her to hop down and walk away. If this was how things were going to be then fine, but she wasn’t going to stay here and listen to it. His arms tensed against the countertop to purposefully strengthen his hold and prevent her from moving him. He wasn’t going to let her run away from him, it seemed. She huffed and gave up but refused to look at him any further.

“I’m not trying to,” he told her softly. “I’m sorry.”

“If you don’t want me, Wyatt, then just say so and I’ll--”

He chuckled and then shook his head at her. “Wanting you is not the issue. Believe me.”

“Then what is the issue? I thought you didn’t care what people at school thought of you?” She asked.

“It’s not _me_ I’m worried about,” he answered. “You brought me brownies _once_ , Luce, and the guys at school started...I barely knew you then and the shit talk about you pissed me off. If that happened now -- I’m not very good at impulse control when it comes to punching jackass jocks in the face.”

“Was that what started that fight with Marty? He was talking about me?”

Wyatt shook his head and rolled his eyes. “What he was doing wasn’t just _talking_.”

“We’ve been seen together at school since then,” she said with a shrug. “They all seem calm now.”

“Being seen together and _dating_ are different,” he replied. “You know that.”

“Wyatt,” Lucy said with a frustrated sigh as she placed her hands on his arms again. “Forget about the rest of our stupid school for a moment. Be honest. What do _you_ want? What would make _you_ happy?”

“You know what I want,” he answered. “I told you last night.”

“Yes, but last night was kind of emotional for both of us and I just want to—“

“You. Lucy. I want to be with you.”

Her nervous expression gave way to a giddy smile and a nod as she met his eager blue eyes. “Okay then. That pretty solidly answers that question.”

He laughed lightly at her before he moved from his spot in front of her and grabbed their plates. “We should eat before it gets cold.”

“I’m not done talking about this,” she warned him as she hopped down from the counter.

“I figured,” Wyatt told her with a smirk. “I’ve noticed you don’t let things go.”

He led them over to the dinner table and she followed with a proud grin and a shrug.

“What can I say? I’m scrappy like that.”

“Yeah, that’s the word for it,” he said dryly as he set their plates down and motioned for her to sit down first. The discussion wasn’t over. It was just paused for breakfast. Lucy wasn’t going to let him give up what he wanted for her sake. It made no sense for the two of them to deny each other anymore.


	18. Lost Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** New chapter! ;) This is a pretty big chapter for Lucy and Wyatt. Hope you guys like it! And WOW THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS LAST WEEK. Please keep it up. I love hearing from every single one of you after every chapter! I love hearing your thoughts and your reactions and your speculation about where it's going. You guys are a ton of fun to interact with so please keep commenting. I'd miss you if you went away.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Angellwings
> 
> PS - like always, happy reading!

" _We're only lost children, trying to find a friend._

_Trying to find our way back home._

_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you._

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right._

_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away._

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like,_

_Two pieces of a broken heart._

_-"Two Pieces" by Demi Lovato_

* * *

They sat down and ate side by side, with their whole bodies angled toward each other. Lucy couldn't lie. The food was delicious. But the company - the company was what made it perfect.

"Thank you," she told him after she finished her last bite of eggs. "This was much better than anything I could have put together myself."

His eyes shined with good humor and the tell-tale upward quirk of his lips told her he was about to make a smart ass remark at her expense. She covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head at him.

"Just say you're welcome and let it go," Lucy told him with a chuckle.

He pulled her hand from his mouth and held it in his as he flashed her half of a smile. "You're welcome."

She squeezed his hand and then let her eyes drift over his face. His eye was less swollen but the skin around it was black and blue. His nose was colored to match. She noticed he was leaning heavily on the back of the chair so she assumed his side was still hurting too. "Have you taken anything for the pain? I'm sure it all hurts worse this morning."

"I'm good," he answered with a nod. "I may look like hell, but I don't _feel_ like hell. Not right now at least."

"Not right now?" She asked him with a knowing glance. "What's so different about right now?"

If he wasn't going to actually ask her out then she was going to call him out every time he said something like _that_. She was scared too, but in the end she cared about him more than she cared about her mother's opinion or the jerks at their school. He took risks everywhere else in his life. Why wouldn't he take a risk on her?

"If we do this," he said as he met her eyes again. His eyes looked heartbreakingly hopeless. "I'm going to lose you. That's what always happens, Luce. The people I care about never get the chance to stick around. I _can't_ lose you. So, I'm trying to protect you - _protect us_."

"I've spent too many years being 'protected', Wyatt. I don't need you to protect me," Lucy assured him as she tried to pin him down with an emploring gaze. "I need _you_. That's it."

"That's it, huh?" He asked skeptically.

The half smirk on his face was bitter and his tone was harsh, but he said nothing else and offered no clarification. Wyatt collected their dishes and walked them over to the kitchen sink. She followed, unwilling to let the conversation get away from her. He chuckled but the sound was empty. She could sense the dark turn coming. She could see him about to try and correct her course.

The issue was, though, she didn't want her course corrected. She didn't want to turn around and run away. She wanted _him_ and she knew he wanted her. But he couldn't let himself have what he wanted. He told her. The people he cared about never stick around. The rough and tough bad boy of their class... _was scared_. He didn't let her run away from this conversation earlier so she wasn't going to let him run away from it now.

He placed the dishes in the sink and turned to find her right on his heels. He tried to back away but she pushed forward into the empty space.

When it was clear she wasn't backing off he spoke with an impatient scowl as the rant she knew he had been withholding finally broke freel.

"That's it? Really? You really think that's it? You say that _now_ , but what about when you and your mother get into a fight because you've decided to date the town's biggest waste of-"

"Stop. Don't finish that sentence," she ordered with a stern glare. "You're not allowed to talk about yourself like that. So stop or _I'll_ stop you."

"Talk about myself like what?" He asked with a huff. "Do you mean the truth? That I'm going nowhere and everyone knows-"

One pounce and the small gap between them closed. Her lips landed on his and her arms wrapped around his neck. She said she would stop him, so she did. He was not going to get away with trying to convince her to run. If she wasn't scared away by him showing up beaten and bloody last night then he was stuck with her. She wasn't going anywhere.

At first he tensed against her and held his hands out from his sides. He was valiantly trying not to kiss her back. Then her hands slid into the hair at the base of his neck and it was like she flipped a switch. Obviously, she found a weakness, a chink in his armor.

His arms wrapped around her as he yanked her to him and his lips moved against hers with sudden fervor. She found it hard to believe that just her hand in his hair could cause such a reaction. He adjusted his hold and she felt one hand on the small of her back and the other caressing her cheek. She may have started this kiss but he seemed determined to be the one to finish it. His tongue lightly brushed her bottom lip and her lips immediately parted. She could read his signals loud and clear.

This was their first kiss and yet it didn't feel like a first kiss. She wasn't sure how it was possible but she got the distinct impression that Wyatt had kissed her before. How many times had he imagined it? Had he fantasized about it as many times as she had? And, like her, was he finding that reality was _much better_ than any fantasy?

His hands were calloused and his face and ribs were bruised. He looked like a rebel without a cause. But his kisses...his kisses were tender and passionate and _slow_. In fact, his kisses were so slow that they were nearly lazy, as if he had all the time in the world and no intention of rushing anything.

But then he didn't just slow down. He _stopped_. She let out a soft whine as he pulled away from her and tried to reel him back in by grasping the rounded neck of his t-shirt. He chuckled and leaned further away from her. She opened her eyes to find his bright blue eyes darkened to a stormy shade of slate gray, but for once the storm in his eyes didn't look hopeless. It looked electrified.

"Okay, hold on, Valedictorian. Wait," he said with a grin as she tried to push forward again. "Don't you think we should talk about this?"

"We've been talking about this all morning, Wyatt," Lucy said with an impatient huff. "I'm done talking, especially when the answers you're giving me sound like you've given up before we've even started."

"I haven't given up," he assured her. "I just want you to know what we're in for. If we really do this, then more people are involved than just you and me. It'll be like dating in a fishbowl."

"A fishbowl sounds nice," she replied with a teasing grin. "Sometimes there's even one of those little castles inside. You know, the kind with a drawbridge?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Smartass."

She reached up and pushed a stray piece of his hair back from his forehead and then winked at him. "Great ass."

His half smile widened until she could see all of his teeth and his laugh was louder than she'd ever heard it. "Wow, okay, I'm seeing a whole new side to Lucy Preston today."

"Good side or bad side?" She asked with a broad smile of her own. As she waited for his answer, she slipped her hands further back into his hair.

His eyes closed and he sighed contentedly while she continued to massage his scalp. "Good. Definitely good."

"Come on, Zuko," Lucy said with a teasing smirk. She removed her hands from his hair and looped them both through one of his arms "Let's move this out of the kitchen, okay? We can finish this conversation somewhere a little more comfortable if that's what you want."

And maybe she could steer the conversation back to kissing because they were definitely doing _that_ more often.

* * *

 

He was trying to be logical about this. He was trying to make sure that Lucy knew what she was getting herself into. He hadn't been concerned with that when it came to Jessica. Jessica had her own family issues and already had an idea of who she _wanted_ Wyatt to be. She thought he was 'dangerous' from the beginning. Lucy seemed to think he was anything _but_ dangerous. That worried him.

But it was hard to argue with how much he truly wanted to be with her. A part of him still found it impossible that _she_ felt the same. He knew he needed her. He couldn't believe _she needed him_. Lucy led him to the living room and then opened one of the drawers on the coffee table and pulled out a deck of cards.

"If you're going to insist on talking then we're going to play cards," Lucy told him as she shuffled and the split the deck. She flashed him an amused grin and then handed him half the deck. "Slap Jack."

"Slap Jack? Seriously?" He asked with a laugh.

"It's hard to talk over gin rummy," Lucy told him as she laughed with him. "And you seem to want to talk."

She settled herself on the other end of the couch, with the middle section in between them. His eyes followed her legs as she tucked them underneath her. This was dangerous even with almost two feet of distance in between them.

"Ready?" Lucy asked with a mirthful sparkle in her dark amber eyes.

"Ready," he answered as he laid down the first card. Not a Jack.

"So what else are you concerned about?" Lucy asked as she laid down her card. _Two of Clubs_. "Or have you summed it up?"

 _Ace of Spades_. "Our parents are going to hate it."

"I know." _Five of Diamonds_. "So will Jonas and probably Jessica."

He scoffed. "I don't give a shit about what Jessica thinks anymore." _Eight of Clubs_.

"No?" Lucy asked curiously. _Three of Hearts._

"No. I told you. She never really knew me." _Seven of Spades_.

"But you care what Jonas thinks?" _Ace of Diamonds_.

"No, I care what he might _do_ , Luce. The things he had Marty say to provoke me, the way he tried to control you, the things he says to manipulate the people around us. He makes me worry for you. He could make things very difficult for you at school," Wyatt said with a tired sigh. _King of Clubs_.

"Let him try," Lucy said with a layer of grit in her voice that he had never heard before. "He underestimates me. He always has. _You_ don't, Wyatt. I'm not giving that up because Jonas _might_ try and intimidate me. Just because I don't know how to fight with my fists, doesn't mean I don't know how to _fight_. I know given what you deal with every day that it's hard to lean on someone else, but I just...I need you to have a little faith in me." _Queen of Hearts_.

That card was too perfectly timed to be a coincidence. "If I didn't have faith in you then I wouldn't have come here last night. _You_ are one of three people in this world that I have unquestioned faith in at the moment. If you really think that you can handle this, then I believe you. I _trust_ you. But I have to make sure. I don't want you to regret any of this - to regret _us_." _Jack of Clubs_.

She yelped and leapt forward. Her hand slapped down on the card just a moment before his. "Yes! Too slow!" She exclaimed with a laugh before her eyes met his and her face turned serious. "And for your information, Logan, I could _never_ regret this - _us_. Not even if I wanted to."

Her eyes pulled at his heart. She was doing the best she could to encourage him to take a chance on them. She didn't know that she really didn't have to work so hard. His heart had decided. His heart led him to her last night. He was already halfway in love with her. He simply needed to make sure her heart would lead her to him, even if it made things _complicated_. He knew that now. He was _certain_ she wanted this as much as he did.

His hand was still on top of hers as she claimed the stack of cards between them. He tightened his hand around hers and then used it as leverage to pull her to him.

She clumsily collided against his chest and his sore ribs ached at the pressure but he refused to react to it. He wanted her in his arms. Damn his bumps and bruises. The playing cards were forgotten and scattered across the couch and the floor as her chest rested against his and her arms locked around him to maintain her balance. He held back a grunt but she must have seen it in his face.

"Oh god, your ribs," Lucy said as she started to sit up. He tightened his arms around her and shook his head.

"No, don't care," Wyatt told her. "Stay exactly where you are."

"Wyatt."

He could hear the scolding tone in her voice but ignored it. He brought one hand up to the back of her neck and then pulled her lips to his. He felt her hand on his cheek along the line of his jaw, gently caressing, as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss with a lopsided smirk. "So, if I were to ask you out do you think you would say yes?"

She bit back a laugh and smiled warmly at him. "I'd have to think about it. I don't know what kind of openings I have in my schedule. I'm one of those over achieving goody two shoes kids, remember?"

"And I'm supposed to be a bad influence, so maybe you should just skip one of your many obligations and have a little fun," Wyatt told her with a wink.

"Done," Lucy said with a grin. "When are we doing this?"

"I have Fridays off," he told her. "How's this Friday sound to you?"

"That sounds perfect," she answered as she leaned forward to kiss him quickly. "Now move," she ordered when he tried to pull her back in. "I'm not going to let you put pressure on your ribs. Even to make out with you."

"A little extra soreness might be worth it, Valedictorian," he said with a crooked smirk as she pushed off of him and sat up. "We just got this party started."

She laughed at him and shook her head. "Did I say we were stopping? Sit up."

"Yes, ma'am," he said dutifully as he sat up straight with his back against the couch cushions. "What now?"

Her eyes sparkled mischievously for a moment before she moved herself into a new position by swinging one leg over his lap. Her knees boxed him in with one on either side of him and then she settled back on to his lap. He felt her warm hands on his shoulders as she smirked at him.

"Better?"

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him and then let his hands trail up just barely under the hem of her shirt. His thumbs traced over her smooth skin as he grinned wolfishly at her. " _Much_ better."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Depends on what kind of hurt you're talking about," he said as he leaned forward to hover his lips over hers. "Physical pain? No, you're not hurting me. But this position? This position is whole different kind of torture."

He watched from up close and personal as her face flushed beginning at her hairline and then the coloring slowly flowed down the creamy skin on her neck. Her eyes darkened and then a split second later she lurched forward. Her lips parted and he took eager advantage, catching her bottom lip with his and sucking teasingly. He'd wondered for too long what she tasted like.

Finally, he had his answer.


	19. Safe

 

* * *

" _I want a heart to be forever mine._

_Want eyes to see me satisfied._

_Gonna hang my heartaches out to dry._

_Some day I'm gonna be,_

_Safe in the arms of love."_

_-"Safe in the Arms of Love" by Martina McBride_

* * *

Later that day, over lunch, the topic of Monday morning was brought up. How did they approach this at school? Did they want to keep it under wraps until they knew exactly what they were doing? Was hiding it a good or a bad idea?

"I don't think we should hide it, really," Wyatt told her with a thoughtful look down at his recently emptied plate. "But I'm not sure we should advertise it."

"So, if people put it together then fine but we won't go around telling people?" Lucy asked to clarify.

Wyatt nodded. "I think that's probably best, yeah."

"Sounds fair," Lucy agreed. "And honestly I'd rather not tell Principal Christopher tomorrow anyway."

Wyatt chuckled at her grimace. "Trying to avoid a disappointed lecture, Valedictorian?"

"Absolutely, I am," she answered with a sheepish grin. Her expression turned stormy as she continued. "I'm sure she'll consider it a conflict of some kind. Even though, honestly, this whole mentor situation is ridiculous. You barely need my help at all and this is all based on Jonas being a self serving jackass—"

"Hey," he said to get her attention. When she looked up at him he kept his eyes deliberately focused on hers. "It's okay. Yeah, my grades are alright but they could be better and—I like having your help. I need it more than you realize. You're one of the few people in this town who seem to think I can make something of myself—"

"You _can_ , Wyatt. You think you're trapped here but you're not," she told him as she slid her chair closer to his. "There's something out there for you beyond your dad's garage. We just have to find it, and we _will_ find it."

"If anyone can help me with that, it's you," he told her with a fond grin.

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled bashfully. "You could find it without me. Sometimes people just need a little push. That's all."

"And you're for sure good at that," he said teasingly.

She smacked his arm with a laugh. "Shut up, jerk."

"I mean that in the the best way possible."

"Sure you do," she replied with a teasing roll of her eyes.

"So, what do you want to do after lunch, Luce?" He asked.

"I enjoyed our card game. Let's do that," Lucy told him with a wink.

"Not that I'm not up for more _cards_ with you, but shouldn't we try and actually do something that resembles a date? You don't get many chances to relax and have fun when your mom's around," he said as he put his arm around the back of her chair.

"Um, kissing is both relaxing and fun, Wyatt."

He laughed and then pulled her in for a kiss to her temple. "Well, you got me there."

"It's also something I can't get away with when my mom is here," she told him with a smirk and a quirked brow. "It fits all your criteria, Mr. Logan."

It certainly did and, while kissing Lucy was one of the more thrilling things he'd done in his life, he wanted so much more than that from her. An insecurity he'd never felt before began to creep up on him and he started to feel a bit like he was looking a gift horse in the mouth. Now that they'd crossed this line from friends to more than that would it detract from the friendship they had started to build? Because he enjoyed talking to her just as much as he enjoyed kissing her.

Lucy must have sensed something was off with him because she reached over and squeezed his hand before meeting his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing. Nothing really."

"Wyatt," Lucy said with a tired sigh. "Don't do that. Something is obviously on your mind. What is it?"

"It's just...when Jessica and I crossed the line you and I just crossed we stopped talking. We stopped trying to get to know each other and it became very—"

"Physical?" Lucy asked with a knowing grimace.

"Yeah," he said with a huff. "And I'm afraid that you and I might stop, I don't know, being friends. I like talking to you, Lucy, and getting to know you. I don't know enough about you yet, you know? I want to know everything and I don't want to stop talking the way we have been lately—"

"We won't," Lucy assured him as she turned and framed his face with her hands. "I'm not Jessica. I'm not gonna settle for just one side of you, Logan. That's not enough for me. I want all or nothing, okay?"

"All or nothing, huh?" Wyatt asked with a slow relieved smile.

She nodded. "All or nothing."

"I like that," Wyatt agreed.

"Good, and just so I'm clear, I don't know enough about you yet either. I'm just as eager to get to know you, Wyatt. I promise," she told him as she gently ran her thumbs across his cheeks. "Better?"

He nodded. "Much."

"We could compromise," Lucy said with a mischievous smirk.

"Compromise?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, you know, kinda like truth or dare except...question or kiss," She told him as her smirk widened into a full smile.

"Seriously?" Wyatt said with a chuckle. "Question or kiss?"

"We take turns choosing to kiss or ask a question and that way we both get what we want."

"Win-win, right?" He said with a knowing grin.

"Exactly, win-win."

"That's why you're going to be Valedictorian," he told her with a chuckle. "Too smart for your own good."

She finished her lunch and then they moved over to the couch for their new game. Where Lucy was quick to establish the rules. They would ask each other question or kiss and then the other person would choose. If they chose question then they had to answer the question posed to them completely honestly. No lies, no softening blows, no exaggerations. He agreed to her terms and then they arranged themselves facing each other before deciding who would go first. They played paper-rock-scissors and Lucy won. She beamed proudly at him before motioning for him to start.

"Go ahead, ask me."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk. He already knew what her answer would be.

"Question or kiss?" He asked in a flat tone.

"Kiss," Lucy answered immediately.

"Really? I never would have guessed," Wyatt said with a chuckle.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Lucy told him with a grin as her arms went around his neck and she pulled his lips down to hers.

She didn't have to tell him twice. The spark of her lips against his quieted his worries and insecurities and suddenly there was nothing on his mind but the feel and the taste of her. As he expected there was no way to keep it strictly to one kiss or to even keep count of how many kisses they'd exchanged. One melted into the other until he'd stretched out on the couch and pulled her with him. When he finally managed to break the kiss and untangle his mouth from hers, he found one hand resting on her back underneath her shirt and the other buried in her hair. He honestly didn't remember how they ended up there. Kissing Lucy fogged him up and took him somewhere else completely. Somewhere happy and hopeful where he could actually be as good as she believed he was.

She rested her forehead against his and took several calming breaths before she spoke again.

"Question or kiss?" She asked in a breathless voice.

He smiled warmly and snuck one last small kiss before he answered her. "Question."

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "There's a rumor around school that you're a street racer. Is that true or was that Jessica too?"

The truth, he reminded himself. They agreed to the truth.

"That one's true," he told her apologetically. "It's a good way to make some side money my dad doesn't know about _and_ it helps me blow off steam. I know it's not legal and it's dangerous but...it's mine, you know? My dad has nothing to do with it."

He could tell she didn't like it but he could also see understanding in her eyes. "That's how I feel about theater and music. It's _mine_. Just mine. So, I get it but...if you get caught then our mentoring deal won't save you. You know that, don't you?"

"I know, that's why I haven't been to a race since we started this," he admitted. "I actually haven't seen a few of my buddies at all since we started this, just trying to stay out of trouble."

"I don't mean to say you should give it up completely. Not if you really enjoy it. Just...be careful and not just because of school. You could really end up hurt," Lucy told him with a concerned furrow of her brow.

He ran a gentle finger across the wrinkle in her brow and the nodded at her with a soft smile. "I will. I promise. Your turn. Question or kiss?"

"Question," Lucy answered, much to his surprise.

"What's your biggest mistake?" He asked.

Lucy seemed so afraid of making mistakes and he wanted to be able to assure her that making a mistake wasn't the end of the world. That you could learn from them and move past them. He knew that for a fact. He had to do that more than he cared to admit.

He saw tears gather in her eyes and immediately regretted his question. Her answer was going to be much more personal than he imagined. Lucy took a deep breath but her exhale was shaky.

"Luce, if it's too much then you don't have—"

"No, no, it's okay. I just...I've never talked to anyone about this before. I can't talk to my mother about it and I don't really have any girlfriends to talk to about it. I mean I have Jiya but she's younger than me and I just don't really...I don't know what she would think," Lucy rambled nervously. "But...I trust you. I want to tell you."

Wyatt nodded and ran a hand across Lucy's cheek. "Then tell me. It's okay."

"The Decathlon championships were the same weekend as prom last year. Jonas was going to take me until we learned the dates. But that was okay because the Decathlon after parties are sort of legendary. It's all of us over achievers letting out all of that pent up energy so it can get crazy, and then we won. Combine the normal excitement with the high of winning and...well I let Jonas talk me into going back to his room." She stopped talking abruptly and looked away from him. He could hear the regret and shame in her voice. "We shouldn't have. I knew then that we shouldn't have. Neither one of us were ready for that, especially not together, but he made it seem so logical—and he...he got worse after that. I had issues with him before but afterward...well he turned into the guy that had the football team beat you up. He was out of control. I had to break up with him."

Wyatt closed his eyes and shook his head at her. He needed a moment to get control of the sudden anger and rage he felt toward Jonas. Jonas knew, deep down, Lucy wasn't ready for that. Lucy wasn't the best at hiding her fears and apprehension. If Wyatt knew that then Jonas sure as hell did. God damn it, he hated that guy. He didn't want to let the silence go on too long. He was worried Lucy would misunderstand.

"He shouldn't have pressured you into that," Wyatt said through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm sorry you had to deal with that jack ass at all. I'm sorry you _still_ have to deal with him. I wish you never had to see him again."

Lucy bit her bottom lip and then swallowed thickly before she replied in a brittle voice. "Me too."

"Whatever happens with us," he promised. "However far we go, is up to you. You call the shots, okay?"

"Really?" She asked with wide hopeful eyes.

"Really."

"Thank you," Lucy whispered in a tearful voice.

Wyatt pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her tighter against him. "No thanks necessary. Anything for you, Lucy."

"Question or kiss?" Lucy asked as she brought a hand up to wipe her cheeks.

"Question," he replied.

"What's _your_ biggest mistake?"

He expected to have that question turned around on him. He knew exactly what his answer would be. "Not asking you out Freshman year. I wanted to but I chickened out. That was a stupid mistake." He wasn't going to give her a chance to protest it. She wouldn't believe him but it was definitely true. "Question or kiss?"

"Kiss," she replied as he felt her hands fist in his t-shirt.

Just as he turned to look down at her, she pressed her lips to his. This kiss was different than the first. It was chaste but it lingered for longer than it should have. It was full of heartfelt emotions, gratitude and relief chief among them. He let her determine where the kiss went and felt breathless once again but this time from emotion and not from physical need. This game had started as a lighthearted compromise but it had become an exercise in trust for both of them. He worried about losing Lucy's friendship to try and have something more but now he knew he didn't have to worry about that. They needed each other too much to lose it.

She was his confidant and he was hers. Neither offered judgment, just an ear to listen and a shoulder for support. They were both keenly aware of how rare that was and neither planned to give that connection up anytime soon.


	20. Hold Myself Down

CHAPTER TWENTY: Hold Myself Down

* * *

" _I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure,_

_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door._

_Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down,_

_'Cause I just can't wait 'til you write me you're coming around."_

_-"Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves_

* * *

Sunday afternoon came much too soon. Lucy stole one last kiss before Wyatt walked out her front door after lunch. Lucy had to go pick up Amy and then her mother was due home in an hour or two. She straightened up the house and brought her little sister home and then retreated to her room to study. Her mother didn't come up to greet her when she arrived home and Lucy was thankful for that. She was sure Carol Preston would see the happiness in her expression and know at once what had happened. But Sunday evening passed as every other Sunday evening and no one was the wiser concerning Lucy's weekend house guest.

Her mother did offer to take Amy to school and pick her up afterward to make up for being out of town all weekend. That meant she could ride to school with Wyatt. He was as eager to pick her up as she was to see him again. It had barely been a day since she'd last seen him and already she missed him.

After this weekend he now knew more about her than anybody in her life. He saw more of who she truly was and he knew her greatest regret but didn't think less of her. He was concerned with her comfort and what she wanted above his own. He was better to her than anyone else she knew, aside from her little sister. Whatever she pursued with Wyatt was going to be very important in her life, she could tell.

It was that sense that had her ignoring her mother's disapproving look as she walked out the front door and met Wyatt in front of his car. She could feel her mother's eyes on them from the window at the front of the house. Wyatt opened the passenger side door for her and smirked as he walked around to the driver's side.

He got in and buckled his seatbelt before turning that smirk on her.

"So, you finally gave in and decided to ride in the death trap, huh?" He asked as he motioned to the car around them.

"Will you just drive?" She asked with a grin and a roll of her eyes. "I have a decathlon meeting and I don't want to be late."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered with a chuckle.

* * *

When they reached the school, Lucy stole a quick kiss as soon as Wyatt parked the car and then opened her door. She was in a hurry all of a sudden and he raced to get out of the car and meet her at the back of it.

"So, should we go in together or separate?" She asked as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"People have seen us together in the halls before. No reason for that to change," he told her with a reassuring smile. He held out his hand for her tote and then motioned her ahead. "Ready when you are."

"Right. No reason for that to change because as far as they're concerned nothing has changed," she said as she took a deep breath and placed the straps of her bag in his waiting hand.

"Exactly," Wyatt replied. "You have Decathlon this morning?"

She nodded. "We decided to meet before school instead of after. Everyone's got homecoming volunteer duties after school. Plus, we have our meeting with Principal Christopher."

He grimaced and groaned in response. "Right, our meeting."

"Come on, it won't be so bad," Lucy told him as she playfully nudged his shoulder. "Besides, after that I'm free to study if you want."

He quirked a brow at her in obvious interest. "Really? No homecoming duties for you, Valedictorian?"

"I figure since I can't go to the dance there's really no point," she reminded him with a shrug. "My time is better spent... _elsewhere._ "

He felt a pang of guilt at the mention of homecoming but it was quickly followed by a thrill at the meaningful glance she gave him on the word "elsewhere."

"I do have to work after school," he told her.

"That's okay. I can come over—"

"Lucy, no," Wyatt said with a conflicted sigh. "You can't. You remember what I told you about my dad, right?"

She bit her bottom lip and gave him a concerned glance. "Of course I do. It's hard to forget. Especially since you're still bruised," she answered as she reached out a hand and ran a light touch over his blackened eye.

He leaned into her touch briefly before he straightened up and swallowed thickly. "I don't want you anywhere near him. It's not safe."

"I understand that, but if I can't come over anymore then when will you study? You work every day after school and all day Saturday—"

"I don't work Fridays or Sundays," he told her with a grin.

"Uh huh and will you study on those days?" Lucy asked with a scolding stare.

"I might on Sunday," he said with a careless lift of his shoulder.

"Sure you will," Lucy said with an unconvinced huff. "I'm coming over, Wyatt. I have nothing to do at home and you brought me to school. Just take me home with you and then you can drop me off at my house when your shift is over."

"What about my dad?" He asked her.

"I'll hide if he comes into the shop," she answered simply. "He'll never know I'm there."

He sighed and shook his head at her. "I don't know, Luce."

"You need to study, Wyatt. Your dad already takes so much of your time. Don't let him take school away from you too," Lucy said with an encouraging smile. "Come on, you stayed at my house for a whole weekend and no one was the wiser. What's one night at your dad's garage?"

She had him there. His shoulders sagged in defeat before he spoke. "Alright, fine. After our meeting with Christopher, you can come with me to work."

"Yes! Perfect!" She shouted before she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you!"

Despite the fear and dread pooling in his gut a smile formed on his face as Lucy hugged him. There was no way to stop it. She brought it out in him. "For the record, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Noted," she said as she pulled out of the hug. "Now, let's get inside. I'm sure Jonas is watching Mr. Bruhl's door like a hawk."

"Screw that guy," Wyatt said with a roll of his eyes. "He's a dick. He doesn't deserve to be in the same room with you let alone to be the captain of fucking Decathlon team."

"I agree," Lucy told him with a smirk as he held the building door open for her. "Thankfully, we only have to deal with him for the rest of this year. That's the one advantage of breaking up with an upperclassman."

"Let's hope I survive the year without pounding him into the ground," Wyatt said through gritted teeth. "For his sake and for mine."

"No fights," Lucy told him as she smacked his arm. "Not on school grounds anyway."

"I know, I know," he promised as Lucy walked ahead of him toward Bruhl's classroom.

She stopped outside of the door and took her bag back from him. "I'll see you in History, later?"

He nodded and winked at her. "Looking forward to it."

As Wyatt turned and walked away Lucy couldn't help but blush in his wake. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to find Jessica watching her closely. Jessica's eyes narrowed on Lucy's before she scoffed and stormed off in the opposite direction of Wyatt. Lucy got the distinct impression that whatever just happened between her and Jessica wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

Her impression was spot on.

Later that day, during lunch, she found herself cornered by both Emma and Jessica in the girl's bathroom. She knew exactly what this would be about.

To her credit, Jessica tried to play it cool. She casually reapplied her lip gloss while Emma glared at Lucy from the corner of the bathroom.

"So, you and Wyatt seem to be getting close," Jessica said as her eyes slid over the length of Lucy with a hawk-like gaze.

"That's what happens when you spend enough time with someone," Lucy said with a small smile and a shrug. "Besides, he's a great guy."

"Not exactly your type though, I wouldn't think," Jessica said with a smile that was obviously patronizing.

"It seems like he's not exactly yours either considering you broke up with him," Lucy pointed out with her own patronizing smile. "But I've found that Wyatt is a bit more than people have been led to believe."

"A _nice_ girl like you can't handle him," Jessica warned her. "Trust me."

"I think I'll be the judge of what I can handle. I appreciate your concern, though, Jessica," Lucy replied with forced politeness.

"Does your mother know how chummy you are with the high school James Dean, Princess?" Emma asked from her corner of the bathroom. "I bet she doesn't. Which member of the faculty do you think will tell her first?"

"She already knows that I'm mentoring him. What else is there to tell?" Lucy asked with a roll of her eyes.

These girls would not scare her away from Wyatt. They were petty and weak and she would not let them control her or Wyatt.

"Sure, mentoring," Emma said with a derisive snort. "That's what you're doing."

"Emma, stop," Jessica said with a huff. "I didn't come in here to harass her. I simply wanted to warn her about Wyatt. Girl to girl."

"Consider me warned," Lucy told them both with a forced smile. "If you'll excuse me, the class bell is about to ring and _nice girls_ aren't late."

Lucy emerged from the bathroom with tightly fisted hands and an angry glare. She was proud of herself for hiding it from Emma and Jessica but now that she was out of their sight it was all out in the open. She stomped into her history class and collapsed into her seat with a soft frustrated growl.

How dare they think they could intimidate her! Did they really just try to subtlety keep her away from Wyatt? And why did Jessica even care? She threw Wyatt away. She gave up her chance.

Wyatt and Rufus took their seats next to her, Everhart had them sitting according to their discussion groups now, and both noticed the white knuckle grip she had around her pen. She felt Wyatt's hand graze across her shoulders in a comforting touch.

"Luce? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Rufus asked worriedly. "I haven't seen you this pissed since that day you walked out of our Decathlon meeting."

"It was just teenage girls being catty. I'm fine, really. It's nothing new," she said as she plastered on a smile and glanced at both of them.

Rufus nodded and started to get out his books but she could tell Wyatt didn't believe her for once second. She sighed and leaned toward him with a tired expression.

"I'll tell you later. I promise."

"You'd better," he said as reached under the desk and quickly squeezed her hand.

A part of her still couldn't believe it had happened but another part of her wondered what took Jessica so long to approach her. She was under no illusions that the tension between her and Jessica and Emma had passed. No, she knew the conversation in the bathroom was just the beginning. It would only get worse the more serious she and Wyatt became. She needed to prepare herself for that. She wasn't one to be easily angered or at least not one to outwardly show her anger but she could tell Jessica and Emma would push her self control to it's limits. But none of it mattered. She was determined to stand her ground, for Wyatt and for herself. They both deserved whatever happiness they could find.


	21. Holding On

* * *

_"Holdin' on to sixteen as long as you can._

_Change is coming 'round real soon,_

_Make us a woman and man._

_Oh yeah, life goes on._

_Long after the thrill of livin' is gone._

_Oh, yeah, I say, life goes on._

_Long after the thrill of livin' is gone._

_A little ditty about Jack and Diane._

_Two American kids doin' the best they can."_

_"Jack & Diane" by John Mellancamp_

* * *

"So, what was bothering you in class today?" Wyatt asked as they walked toward Christopher's office at the end of the day.

"You really want to know?" Lucy asked reluctantly.

"Rufus was right. You were _pissed_. As in, steam coming out of your ears pissed. So, yes, I really want to know," Wyatt assured her.

"I—I had a little chat with Jessica before class," she admitted through a tense jaw. "She and Emma found me after lunch and 'warned' me about you. Told me that a _nice girl_ couldn't _handle_ you. And I'm pretty sure Emma threatened to tell my mother about us. I've never been someone who's easily provoked, Wyatt, but if I had stayed in that bathroom any longer I think I would have punched one of them."

Wyatt looked just as upset as she did until that last line and then she saw a small grin spread across his face. "I should probably teach you how to punch first. Wouldn't want you breaking any fingers."

"Funny," Lucy said with a playful glare. "Keep it up and I'll practice punching _on you_."

"I'm sure that'll hurt," Wyatt said with a chuckle.

Lucy made an offended noise before firing a halfhearted punch at his arm. Wyatt easily caught her hand mid-swing and then brought the back of it to his lips. He squeezed her hand and then held it in his as they walked. The hallways were already empty so there was no one around to see.

"Trust me, a fight is exactly what Jessica and Emma are hoping for," Wyatt told her. "Holding back on that was the right response."

He released her hand as they approached the Principal's office and checked in with the receptionist. They sat silently and side by side in the waiting room until Christopher came out of her office and motioned them inside. They sat down and both noticed Wyatt's latest progress reports on her desk. As Christopher sat back down she motioned to Wyatt's bruises.

"I trust whatever fight you got into happened off school grounds?" Principal Christopher asked.

"Yes, ma'am. It was just an argument between me and a buddy that got out of hand," Wyatt lied. "It's all sorted out now. I promise."

Lucy avoided Principal Christopher's eyes as Wyatt lied. It was clear to him that she was uncomfortable but she was doing her best to hide it. Knowing her like he did, he knew that was difficult for her and he appreciated it.

Christopher nodded at him, but he could see suspicion in her eyes still.

"Good," she said. "Especially since I am pleased with your progress since this mentorship started. Your grades have improved and so has your attitude in class. The only thing missing, that I hope you and Lucy will get around to, is any indication of what you plan to do after graduation." Her suspicion melted into an encouraging smile. "This is good work."

"We have started working on that, by the way," Lucy said as she gave Wyatt a fond look and then turned back to face their principal. "We're going to find him something. It's our top priority."

"That's what I wanted to hear," she agreed. "Whether Mr. Logan admits or not, he has serious potential. I'm glad he has someone to remind him of that other than myself."

"Oh, she reminds me. She reminds me so much it's occasionally annoying," Wyatt said as he smirked teasingly at Lucy.

"And that's how it should be," Christopher said with a chuckle as she watched Lucy stick her tongue out at Wyatt with an impish smile. "We have one last thing to discuss."

"We do?" Lucy asked.

She nodded. "As I'm sure you're both aware, the Homecoming Dance is this Saturday night." Wyatt glanced down at his hands and then over at Lucy with a guilt ridden expression. She almost hated to bring it up. "And since the two of you can't attend, I have decided you should spend your evening volunteering. I have a list of acceptable events. I need you to review them and make a decision." She handed both of them a copy of the list. "I have highlighted my favorites."

Lucy's eyes scanned the highlighted events and brightened suddenly. "Oh! I like this one!" She leaned toward Wyatt and pointed it out and he wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

"A dance at the VFW?" Wyatt asked her. "Really?"

"Oh come on, you love war stories. This will give you the chance to hear them from the actual sources. Plus, it's a dance. Maybe it's not like the one we're missing but...it's still a dance and I've never been to one," Lucy said with a pretty smile and pleading eyes. "It could be fun!"

"You really want to go to a fundraising dance with a bunch of old people?" Wyatt asked her with amused affection.

"Old people tell amazing stories, Mr. Logan. You know that better than most," Lucy replied as her expression softened.

"Bringing up my grandpa," Wyatt said with a chuckle. "Well played, Lucy Preston. Fine, we'll go to the dance and serve refreshments or whatever it is they need us to do. If that's what will make you happy, then let's do it."

"Yes! Thank you!" Lucy said brightly. "Oh gosh, I'm so excited. It's a dance with the chance of talking to people who have lived through _real_ history. It's perfect!"

"If you say so," Wyatt answered with a soft laugh.

"I'll let the event organizer know you're coming then," Principal Christopher told them. Her stern countenance was broken by a clear fondness for the two teenagers sitting across from her. "Just check in with her when you arrive so I know you actually showed up."

Wyatt nodded. "We will."

Christopher dismissed them from her office, watching them closely as they left. She wasn't blind. She knew something was happening between them, but from what she had gleaned about their lives at home and at school those two kids needed each other. She had no plans to interfere. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to go to the VFW dance," Lucy told him as they drove toward the garage.

"I'm the reason you can't go to Homecoming so it's only fair," he told her. "Besides, you're right. It could be fun."

"What are you going to do about work that day?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"The shop closes early on Saturdays," he told her. "I can make the dance work easy. Don't worry about it, Lucy. It's fine." Speaking of work and his dad. He got a text message from him while they were in that meeting with Christopher. He tossed his phone to Lucy and prayed it wasn't something she shouldn't read. "My dad sent me a message earlier. Can you check it for me?"

She nodded as he told her how to unlock his phone. She found the text and read it out loud. As she read it, they both began to relax.

His father was going away for a couple of days to visit a friend. If Wyatt had to guess, this 'friend' likely lived in Vegas and his father would come back having blown a good chunk of their income. But for the moment, Wyatt chose to see the positives. His father was out of his hair for tonight and the next two days at least. That meant there was no risk of him barging in and finding Lucy in the garage. That was one worry that Wyatt could put aside for a while.

"Now, aren't you glad I talked you into letting me come over?" Lucy asked with a cheeky grin.

Yes, he really was. They reached the garage and settled in. The whole time they were studying his mind kept wandering to the first time she ever showed up on his doorstep. The easy way she fit in around the shop and how pleasant it was to have her keep him company. It all felt natural and right. He couldn't explain it. It just did. She made herself at home that night, creating an image in his head he would never forget and a fantasy that wouldn't leave him alone.

And now here they were again. Lucy sitting on the workbench, swinging her legs, with a textbook across her lap. Only this time, there was no risk of his dad walking in, no fear that she wouldn't want him. It was just the two of them and their growing attachment. That fantasy of his was more tempting than ever before. It propelled him forward until he was standing in front of her knees. Her legs had stilled long before he reached her and her eyes trailed all over him as he neared closer. He smirked and removed the textbook from her lap and set it aside. Afterward, he leaned one hand on either side of her, trapping her there.

"Is it time for a break yet, Valedictorian?"

She swallowed thickly and took in a slow breath. "I think I could be persuaded to take a break, yes."

"Good," he told her. He removed his hands from the workbench and skimmed them along the outside of her thighs until they landed on her waist.

He was taking in every texture under his palms. The grain of her jeans, her warm smooth skin against his thumbs as they dipped under her shirt, the coiling of the muscles in her abdomen as he let one hand drift just barely upward to shift across her stomach. She sucked in a breath and pressed her forehead to his with her eyes closed tightly.

"This better be leading to a kiss." Her voice was lower and more heated than he'd ever heard it. It was another first for him when it came to Lucy Preston, but he hoped with everything he had that it would never be a 'last'.

He chuckled at her. "Been wanting to kiss you like this, right here, since the first time you showed up at this shop. You hopped up here like it was the only place you were meant to be and from that moment on _this_ was all I could think about."

"Then why are we wasting time talking about it, Logan?" Lucy asked as she nudged her nose against his.

Her knees parted to allow him to step closer and her darkened eyes met his. Her brown irises were so dark they were nearly black. Black with want, with need, for him. She rested her hands on his that still held her waist, and ran her hands up his arms slowly until they stopped on his jawline.

Her thumbs absently stroked across his cheeks as she spoke again. "You've got me right where you want me. What are you going to do about it?"

The corner of his mouth twitched upward as the adrenaline of having her close thrummed through him. Oh, he knew just what he was going to do about it. His head dipped to hers in a split second as an answer to her question. The minute his lips caught hers he felt it in his veins. He'd last kissed her earlier that day but already she was addictive, a part of his bloodstream. His kiss backed that up. The last time they kissed was chaste and quick. There was no time for things to escalate but right now they had all the time in the world. He imagined this moment so many times over the last several weeks and it was finally here. He couldn't have contained his excitement even if he wanted to.

She matched him frenzied kiss for frenzied kiss and, to his surprise, it was her tongue that teased first. He heard a noise escape him that sounded like a grunt of appreciation as he gave in to her request for more. More contact. More of the taste of her. Just _more_. Speaking of the taste of her, right now she tasted like cinnamon. He remembered the gum she'd popped in her mouth earlier while she was quizzing him and somehow that made all of this seem that much more intimate.

He tugged her waist until she slid closer to the edge of the table and closer to him. Her felt heels rest against the back of his legs and realized she'd wrapped herself around him. Her arms were snaked around his neck, folded as close as they could be, and her chest was pressed solidly against his. There was no increment of distance between them at all now.

He initiated this, but Lucy was giving just as much as he was. She'd thrown herself into it with a ferocity he never imagined. Funny how that always seemed to be the case with her. She exceeded every expectation and daydream he dared to have. When it came to her, the reality was always better than the fantasy. They were rapidly careening toward a moment of no return, though, and he needed to rein it in. This was not the time or the place for where this would be headed if they didn't stop now.

He wrenched himself away from her and the smack of their separation reverberated through the garage. They were both breathing heavily with their chests heaving. Lucy's face was flushed and her lips were swollen and red. She was _perfect_. Beautiful.

"So," Lucy asked with a shy smile. "How did the real thing measure up?"

He chuckled and stole one more quick kiss. "Just add another A to your transcript, ma'am. Hell, make it an A plus while you're at it."

She laughed as she nudged her nose against his. "I'm sure colleges will be absolutely thrilled with my A plus in making out in a garage. They'll have to accept me based on that alone."

"Fine by me, as long as I'm your only study partner for that particular topic."


	22. Diamond

* * *

" _So I could care less if I'm being careless._

_Might wreck me to be reckless._

_But I'd rather fall apart than,_

_Love half-hearted._

_Yeah, maybe it's true that you know when you know,_

_And then again maybe you don't,_

_But when you find a diamond,_

_You can't keep it from shining."_

_-"Unapologetically" by Kelsea Ballerini_

* * *

As Wyatt pulled into her driveway, Lucy bit back a groan. She did not want to go inside. Her mother had been nothing but cold to her since she'd gotten back in town. She knew a discussion was waiting for her the minute she walked through the door. She was flaunting Wyatt in front of her now. Before Lucy could stop him Wyatt was out of the driver's side door and opening her door for her.

He took her tote from her and waited for her to get out of the car before he started walking down the front walk. They stopped outside the door and Wyatt grinned flirtatiously at her.

"That was quite a study session, ma'am," Wyatt said as he leaned against the front door frame.

"Very enjoyable, that's for sure," Lucy replied with a chuckle

"I'll text you later?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled warmly at him. "If you don't I'll find you."

"That doesn't sound like a punishment," Wyatt said as he quirked a suggestive brow at her.

She laughed and smacked his shoulder. "Shut up."

The blinds opened and she saw Wyatt notice out of the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat awkwardly and nodded toward the window. "Is that your mother watching us?"

"I believe so," she answered with a sigh. "Can we get back in your car and run away?"

"Can't let you do that, Valedictorian. Your future's too bright," he replied with a chuckle. "Would she lose her mind if I kissed you right now?"

"Absolutely, yes," Lucy told him as she bit her bottom lip.

"Alright, so then we'll test the waters slowly," he said with a soft grin. He leaned forward and pressed lingering kiss to her cheek. He winked as he pulled away and handed her back her tote. "See you tomorrow, Luce."

"See you tomorrow, Wyatt."

He got in his car and waited until she opened the door and stepped inside before he began to back out of her driveway. Jonas never walked her to her door or waited for her to make it inside. Not once. Yet Wyatt was the one with the bad boy reputation? High school sucked. She was ready to graduate and move on with her life.

She closed the door and immediately came face to face with her mother.

"Lucy, you can't be serious," her mother said with an exasperated huff. "The Logan boy? Really?"

Instead of cowering under her mother's critical gaze as she normally would Lucy held her head high and her shoulders back. "Yes, I _can_ be serious, mom. Very serious. He is not what everyone thinks he is. You don't know him."

"I don't need to know him. Have you met his father, sweetheart? I know you like this boy but honestly the apple can't fall far from the tree," Carol told her as she placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. It was meant to calm her. Make her see her mother's point - _concede_.

But that wasn't going to happen.

"I don't care about his family or what you think of him," Lucy said adamantly. "He makes me happy and I'm not letting that go because you tell me to. Not this time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get in a little SAT prep before bed."

"Lucy, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Her mother actually sounded... _sincere_. Lucy gave her mother a sad smile and small nod. "That's good to hear, Mom. But right now _he's_ not the one hurting me. _You_ are."

The startled look on her mother's face as she passed her to go to her room was oddly satisfying. For once in her life she told her mother exactly how she felt. She didn't let herself become a doormat.

And it felt damn good.

So good, that when her phone buzzed in her back pocket she didn't bother to hide her giddy grin. She knew it was Wyatt before she even bothered to check her phone and her mother did too.

* * *

Wyatt didn't see Lucy until lunch period the next day, but she was busy with the yearbook committee so they didn't get to talk very much. She seemed okay so he assumed her mother didn't hassle her too much over Wyatt driving her home.

He found his usual table on the cafeteria's outdoor patio and sat down between Dave and his buddy, Zach.

Wyatt smirked at Dave as he opened his bottle of water. "I asked her, man."

Dave immediately brightened and offered up a fist bump. "About time, dude. We are talking about an actual date with Lucy Preston, right?"

"The nerd who's mentoring you?" Zach asked with a furrowed brow. "You mean that rumor is true? Are you serious?"

Dave threw a french fry at Zack and rolled his eyes. "Lucy may be a nerd but she's cool. So dial it back, man."

"Can you blame me for not being wild about this?" Zach asked. "Since you started hanging out with this chick you haven't been to a single... _party_."

The paranoid glance at the teenagers around them wasn't missed by Wyatt. Party was the code word for race. Highly illegal and highly dangerous street racing.

"I've been studying on Fridays," Wyatt replied with a roll of his eyes. "Christopher has to see improvement or I get expelled. Plus if one of those... _parties_ gets busted up, and I'm there then Lucy gets in trouble too. She stuck her neck out for me. I can't do that to her."

"Right, plus you want to get in her pants, I get it."

Wyatt's hand instinctively shot out and grabbed Zach by the collar. Wyatt pulled his friend closer and glared at him with a tense jaw.

"That's _not_ what's happening here. It has _never_ been like that for me and her. You got that? You don't know _shit_ about it."

Dave huffed tiredly as if he saw this coming all along and reached in between his friends to prise Wyatt's fist from Zach's t-shirt. "Wyatt, my brother, we're on school grounds and Officer Kondo is right around the corner. Just let the jackass go."

Wyatt unclenched his fist and let out a grunt of acknowledgement to Dave as he sat back in his seat.

"Damn, man," Zach said as he attempted to smooth out his shirt. "Sorry. I didn't realize you actually _liked_ the good girl type."

"Lucy is more than a type, Zach, and she's come against more stupid than she deserves since I helped her with her car," Wyatt seethed. "Don't add to that."

Zach shook his head at him and scoffed. "I just don't want you to ditch your best friends. The longer you spend time with her then the more likely that is to happen."

Wyatt slammed a hand down on the table, picked his lunch tray back up, and stood from his seat. "It's pretty simple, Zach. Don't be an ass and I won't ditch you. Think you can handle that?"

He didn't wait for Zach's answer or for Dave to call him back. He took his lunch to the Library instead. Barely a couple days in and it was already starting. He wasn't changing his mind, but he was worried. They were going to feel pressure from all sides. He hoped he was wrong.

He knew he wouldn't be.

* * *

Two days later and finally they got some alone time. Lucy was busy with Decathlon and Yearbook and he was working nearly nonstop. But Wyatt's dad was still out of town. He extended his trip through the weekend.

As soon as Wyatt learned that he arranged once again to pick Lucy up in the morning and bring her home after a study session that night. Just like last time it turned out to be equal parts studying and making out while he worked on various cars. They were getting very good at this multitasking thing.

Now, he was driving her home. She was still helping him flesh out his essay topic for their AP US History class when he realized their date was tomorrow and, while he had made some preparations, he was basically without a plan.

"About tomorrow night," Wyatt said with a slow grin.

"You mean, our date?" She asked as her grin mirrored his.

"Yes, our date."

"What about it?" She puts her text book back into her tote and angles herself to face him as he drives.

"What would you like to do? I mean — what would make you happy?" He said with a nervous gulp. Maybe what he planned so far wouldn't work.

"I don't know about happy, but I do know an activity that would tell me what kind of stuff you're made of, Logan." She smiled teasingly at him and then pointed to a building with a glowing neon sign as they drove past. "That."

He quirked a brow at her and chuckled. "That was a bowling alley. You want to go bowling?"

"I am at my klutzy worst when doing some sort of physical activity. It's the ultimate test. If you want to keep dating me after that then we're golden," she said with a shrug and a playful smile.

Luckily for him, it worked out surprisingly well with what he had planned so far. He laughed and agreed. "Fine, bowling it is. But I don't scare that easy, Preston. I think I'll survive."

"You say that now, but just wait till I accidentally drop a bowling ball on your foot," Lucy told him with a shake of her head. "On my last date, I nearly knocked the guy out with a dunking booth softball."

Her last date? Her last date was the one that he followed her on, with that Noah guy.

He smirked at her and winked. "Yeah, well, I'm not one of those RH Academy dicks. Unlike them, I can take it."

"I guess we'll see tomorrow night then, won't we?" She said with a challenging grin.

"I guess we will," he agreed.

He walked her to the door once they reached her house and, again, Carol watched them through the blinds. Lucy rolled her eyes and, instead of letting Wyatt settle for a kiss on the cheek like last time, she cupped his face and yanked his lips down to hers. She kissed him slowly, but not intrusively, and he felt it in the pounding of his heart. She gave him a crooked smile as she pulled back from the kiss and he was very tempted to reel her back in. He narrowly escaped that urge, even as her thumbs caressed his cheeks.

"If she's going to insist on watching us then we should give her something to see," Lucy told him with a warm smile.

He couldn't do anything other than blink at her in a dazzled stupor for several seconds. For the life of him, he couldn't form words. He had not expected that kiss or for it to be over so quickly.

She chuckled and then gently pat his cheek. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Wyatt."

He gulped loudly and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. G'night."

"G'night," she told him with a wink as she opened the front door.

He stood on the stoop, dumbfounded, as he watched the thick door close behind her. _Damn_ , she was going to be the end of him. He could tell. He couldn't wipe the grin off of his face as he retreated back to his car and headed home. Lucy Preston was something else. Something exciting and wonderful and unpredictable, despite her blazers and Ivy League ambitions.

* * *

"So," Jiya asked Lucy excitedly as she walked into the Decathlon meeting Friday morning. "Today's the day, right? The date? The _big_ date?"

Jiya was practically bouncing in her seat.

"I think you're more excited than I am," Lucy said with a laugh.

"This is the most exciting thing to happen so far this school year," Jiya told her. "I mean this is two people from two opposite social circles going on a _date_. Like a serious date. Not just a hookup. That never happens."

Lucy tried to subtly quiet Jiya with a finger to her own lips. "Please don't announce it to the entire Decathlon team. We're not making a big thing about it. Not yet, okay?"

"Um, I hate to break it to you," Jiya said with an awkward wince. "But the whole school already knows."

"What?" Lucy asked her in a frantic tone. "The _whole_ school? How?"

"One of Wyatt's buddies let it slip to Jessica last night and she blasted it all over twitter," Jiya told her apologetically. "You really didn't know?"

"Hell no, I didn't know!" Lucy shrieked. "I'm not on twitter!"

"Oh, really? You should be! Its a lot more fun than instagram or snap—"

"Jiya, we're drifting from the point!"

"Right, sorry. My bad," Jiya said with a nod. Her brow furrowed at Lucy in confusion. "Is it really so bad that people know?"

"Yes! No!" Lucy huffed in frustration and shook her head. "I don't know. Just—We were trying to keep it quiet until we were sure."

Rufus scoffed as he joined them suddenly and rolled his eyes at Lucy. She had no idea when he'd walked up on the conversation. "You're already sure. I've watched the two of you make eyes at each other in history class for weeks now. You're sure and you both know you're sure. Hell, Jiya and I know you're sure. Wyatt's friend Dave knows you're sure. We all know you're _sure_."

He sat down on Lucy's other side and leaned toward her and Jiya. "Jonas is on a warpath, by the way. Just to forewarn you."

" _Fuck_ ," Lucy muttered under her breath. She didn't normally curse, but the situation totally called for cursing. "I have to get out of here. Is he out in the hall?"

"No," Rufus told her. "Last I saw him he was in the computer lab printing our schedule for the rest of the semester."

"Okay, just tell him I had a Yearbook Committee emergency or something, yeah?"

He'd see right through it. Though, honestly, she couldn't bring herself to care. She refused to deal with him today. Today was going to be a _good_ day. She would make it so.

"We've got your back, Lucy. Don't worry about it," Jiya agreed with an emphatic nod. "Go, before he gets here."

She gathered her things frantically, raced out of the room, and down the hall to the exit. She could hide in her car until her Decathlon meeting was over. It was only an hour. Not a problem. She turned a blind corner and slammed into a solid chest. Her first instinct was to think it was Jonas, but then familiar hands grabbed her by the elbows to steady her. It was amazing how well she knew those hands already, she thought as they pulled her close.

"Where's the fire, Valedictorian?"

She felt her frenzied panic fade at the sound of his voice and the feeling of his thumbs caressing the indentions on her elbows. Her eyes traveled up from his chest to his face and stopped on his warm blue irises.

"Oh god, am I glad to see you," she said through a relieved sigh. "Wait, what are you doing here so early?"

He gave her a sheepish glance and scratched back of his neck. "Dave called this morning. He said one of my friends may have let the cat out of the bag about tonight. I was trying to warn you. I tried texting but you never replied so I thought maybe you were getting ready for Decathlon and I—"

"And you rushed over here as soon as you could so I wouldn't be ambushed by Jonas?" She asked him with a fond smile. It was a move that was so typically Wyatt and it warmed her heart to know how much he truly cared. "Right?"

"He's a dick, Lucy, and I'm not going to let him harass you," Wyatt told her with scowl. "You don't deserve that."

God, he was too good sometimes. But she was not going to let this escalate any further. Jonas would not cause either of them stress today. He wasn't worth it.

"Well, thank you," she replied as she squeezed his arm lightly. "But I had it under control. My plan was to avoid him by hiding out in my car until homeroom."

He chuckled at her and nodded. "Solid plan, but I'd like to suggest an alternative."

"I'm all ears," she said as she let herself lean a little further into him and rest her hands on his chest. There was no one in the hall and apparently everyone knew about them anyway. So, what did it matter if she let him hold her? Just a little, at least. He didn't seem to mind either, as proven by the hand that landed on her neck and then slid back into her hair.

"Breakfast at the diner down the street," he suggested as his other hand that was still on her elbow drifted to her waist. "My treat."

"What is this, like a pre-date date?" She asked him teasingly.

"Might be the only time I get to see you for the rest of the day, so yeah. A pre-date date," he said with a thoughtful tilt of his head. He nodded to the exit and gave her a hopeful glance. "You in?"

"I'm in," she answered eagerly. Honestly, she'd probably go anywhere with him. She trusted him completely. It seemed impossible since she really hadn't known him that long, but she did. "Does this diner have waffles? I'm in the mood for waffles."

His hand left her hair to wrap around hers before he began to pull her toward the door. He laughed brightly as they walked. "If you want waffles then we'll find you waffles."

"Hey, Wyatt?" She asked, once they had stepped outside.

"Yeah?" He replied in a distracted tone as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

"I just...I want you to know that people knowing about the date won't make me change my mind," she assured him. She didn't know whether he needed to be reassured or not, but she knew she needed to say it. "I know when I literally bumped into you I was sort of freaking out but that wasn't about you. I mean, you know that right?" She asked nervously. "You're the only thing about all of this that makes sense — that makes it worth it. So this definitely wasn't about you."

He squeezed her hand then brought the back of it to his lips. His gaze was confident and unwavering as he spoke. "I know. It's everyone else. Our classmates in this hellhole, our parents. I get it, Luce. But we do still have friends who want this for us. As long as those people have our backs then who gives a damn about anyone else?"

She smiled warmly at him as she thought about Rufus and Jiya and Dave - even Amy - who were all on their side. He was right. The Jessicas and the Jonases didn't matter. All that mattered was the two of them and the people they cared about.

"You're right," Lucy told him with a nod. "You're absolutely right. We'll be fine."

"Absolutely, we will. We'll get through the school day, Valedictorian, and then tonight none of it will matter," he promised. "It'll just be you and me. For a few hours anyway."

She leaned up on her toes and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. "And it can't get here fast enough."


	23. Riding Shotgun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Here's part one of the first date! I thought this would be one chapter but then I started writing it and it's turned into at least three lol. So here is part one of their date!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings

* * *

" _They said I was nothing but a troublemaker,_

_Never up to no good._

_You were the perfect All American Girl,_

_Wouldn't touch me even if you could._

_But you was sneaking out your window every night,_

_Riding shotgun in my car."_

_-"Greatest Love Story", LANCO_

* * *

"He's picking you up here?" Amy asked as she sat on the edge of Lucy's bathtub.

Lucy nodded as she leaned toward her mirror and applied her eyeliner. "Yes, he's picking me up here."

"And then taking you _bowling_?" Amy asked with a unsure grimace.

"Yes, bowling," Lucy answered. "What's wrong with bowling?"

"Well, nothing except...you know, _you_ ," Amy told her with a furrowed brow. "You warned him you might drop the ball on his foot, right?"

Lucy laughed and then turned a glare on her younger sister. "Yes, I did, brat."

"And he still wanted to go bowling?"

"He's going bowling because I asked him to, Amy," Lucy replied with a chuckle as she put away the eyeliner and reached for her eyelash curler.

"Why would you do _that_?" Amy asked in an incredulous tone. "You remember my birthday last year don't you? Lizzie's dad ended up with a broken toe! Do you _want_ to break Wyatt's toe?"

"No," Lucy answered with a grin. "But in case I do I want to know how he takes it."

Amy gasped and hopped off the edge of the tub, all the while pointing an accusing finger at Lucy. "So you _do_ want to break his toe! I knew it!"

"I do _not_ want to break his toe!" Lucy yelled through a rolling laugh. "Jonas scowled at me every time I tripped or dropped something and while Noah was nice I could tell I embarrassed him with that softball at the dunking booth. I need to know how Wyatt reacts."

"So...this is a test?" Amy asked her with a quirked brow.

"Just a small one," Lucy admitted.

"Is all this stuff you're putting on your face a part of the test, too? I've never seen you put on so much of it! Neither has Wyatt, by the way."

Lucy applied mascara as she thought about how to respond to that. The truth was, she was nervous. It didn't make any sense to be nervous. She knew Wyatt liked her. A guy didn't kiss a girl as thoroughly or as often as he kissed her and _not_ like her. Or at least not without pushing for more than just a kiss. But for some reason tonight felt different. Which didn't make any sense. Wyatt knew all her secrets. Hell, he'd slept in her bed! He saw her bare faced with no makeup at all. Logically, she had no reason to worry this date wouldn't go well.

And yet she did.

The last girl he dated was _Jessica_. And, yes, Jessica wasn't exactly the frilly type. She was tough in her tight jeans and leather jackets but...she was _beautiful_. She didn't even have to try to be beautiful. Lucy saw exactly why Wyatt had dated her for so long. Jessica was strong, feisty, and very attractive. She knew what her best features were and she made sure to accentuate them.

Lucy was a bookworm. Her wardrobe was more professional than most teenagers. Blazers, sweaters with a button up shirt underneath, loafers. She was ready for a presentation at every moment. That's what happened when you were in AP classes for every subject, except dreaded math, and on Yearbook _and_ had to attend Decathlon drills. Being stylish or... _sexy,_ well, that was for _other_ girls. Lucy was bookish and practical and so her wardrobe reflected that. So did her make up. She did the same thing every morning. Little mascara, light blush, and lip balm. That's who Wyatt knew her to be. But…

She wanted tonight to be different. She didn't just want to be bookish and practical Lucy Preston with Wyatt. She wanted to be...beautiful. So _maybe_ she was overcompensating in an effort to achieve that, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Tonight is special, Amy, and I wanted to _look_ special," she said as turned to face her with small smile. "Done, how does it look?"

"I mean, you look pretty," Amy said as she smiled weakly and shrugged. "But you always look pretty and, for the record, I bet Wyatt thinks so too."

That didn't really answer her question which meant she knew Amy's answer.

"You don't like it," Lucy stated knowingly, returning her gaze to her reflection. Was it really that bad?

"I mean it looks good, but It just doesn't seem like you, that's all. You look like one of those glamour girls in my friend Becky's magazines," Amy answered with a sigh before she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter next to Lucy.

Lucy's smile widened and she turned to hug Amy excitedly. "Yes! That's exactly what I was going for. Do you want to help me with an outfit?"

"That depends. Am I picking out a glamour girl outfit or an outfit for _you_?" Amy asked with a huff as she squirmed out of Lucy's embrace. "I don't want to pick out an outfit for Stepford Lucy."

"Stepford—who showed you the _Stepford Wives Club_?" Lucy asked in concern.

Amy shrugged. "It was on at—"

"No, let me guess. _Becky's_. Right?" Lucy said as she opened the adjoining door from her bathroom to her closet. "I'm not sure I like Becky. Have I met her?"

"No," Amy answered with a roll of her eyes. "You haven't met her, and I'm not a baby anymore, you know? I can watch scary movies and read teen magazines. Besides, _Stepford Wives Club_ wasn't even that scary. I mean, you know, aside from the blatant misogynistic attitudes of every single man in that movie."

Lucy blinked at her sister for several minutes. Her eyes narrowed and she tried to think of where Amy would have discovered the word misogynistic. "Have you been reading mom's academic journals again?"

"She leaves them out in the living room. She _wants_ us to read them. Well, more like she wants _you_ to read them. She doesn't care what I read," Amy answered, feigning a careless attitude as she shrugged.

Lucy knew her sister was secretly bothered by their mothers lack of interest in her academic pursuits. Neither one of them understood their mother most of the time. Lucy wanted her to let up and Amy wanted her to be interested at all. They knew on some level that Carol loved them but some days it was hard to tell.

"Do you talk like this at school?" Lucy asked her with a teasing grin as she changed the subject.

"Yep," Amy said as she nodded. "My teachers usually laugh."

"Of course they do," Lucy replied through a chuckle. "For bowling I should probably wear jeans and sneakers, right?"

"Unless you want to granny bowl in a dress and wear rented bowling shoes without socks I'd say yes," Amy answered in a flat tone.

Lucy wrinkled her nose and made a disgusted face. "Gross, good point."

Amy moved from the bathroom to the inside of Lucy's closet. "I'll pick out an outfit for _you_. Not for the version of you with all that gunk on your face." Amy moved silently around Lucy's closet for several minutes and then came out with a pile of clothes in her arms. She shoved them into Lucy's hands and then left the the closet and the bathroom.

Lucy glanced down at the clothes in her arms and then made a strangled noise of protest. "This is a cropped t-shirt and jeans. I usually only wear this shirt with sweatpants—"

"You're not wearing a sweater or a blazer," Amy called to her. Lucy followed her voice and found her going through Lucy's sock drawer. "You're going on a date, not to a decathlon meet."

"And how do you know what people wear on dates?" Lucy asked her with a scoff.

Amy rolled her eyes and grinned as she placed a pair of socks on top of the clothing pile in Lucy's arms. "Duh, I watch the CW."

Lucy placed the clothes down on her bed and then picked up the socks. "I am not wearing hamburger socks on a date."

"Oh come on, Wyatt will love them! They're funny! Trust me. It'll be something to talk about if things get weird," Amy told her with a grin. Lucy sighed but gave her sister a resigned smile and a nod. Amy's smile brightened and she pumped her fist into the air. "Yes! You get dressed. I'll go keep a lookout for him downstairs! Wouldn't want mom to scare him off before this date even starts, would we?"

Before Lucy could say another word, Amy was scampering off down the stairs. Probably to wait impatiently by the front window.

Lucy put on the clothes Amy picked out for her hesitantly. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. The shirt wasn't _that_ cropped. It stopped right at the top of her high waisted jeans and tied in the middle. The striped white and blue shirt looked well coordinated with her white canvas sneakers and, thankfully, she could barely see the hamburger socks peeking out from inside of them. She grabbed a small cross body bag and threw a wallet, a scrunchie, and her lipstick inside of it.

She just barely finished getting ready on time, but then she expects Wyatt to be late. Jonas always was and Noah was on their one date. She figured it was a universal trait for teenage males. So, she was surprised when she was double checking her lipstick a few minutes later and the doorbell rang. She took a quick glance out of her window to confirm that his car was sitting in the driveway and then looked to the clock on her nightstand.

Seven o'clock on the dot.

He was precisely on time.

Okay, maybe perpetually being tardy wasn't a universal trait.

She raced down the stairs, praying she reached the living room before her mother. Luckily, she did. Amy was glaring at Wyatt across the threshold of the front door with her arms folded over her chest. The door was just cracked open enough for Wyatt to see Amy and nothing else. As Lucy reached them she could hear the end of a threat to Wyatt's life.

"...and her curfew is eleven on weekends. If she's not back by then I'll send mom after you and trust me you do _not_ want that."

"Amy!" Lucy admonished. "Stop!"

"Just making sure he knows the rules," Amy muttered. "In case he turns out to be another Jonas."

Lucy let out a derisive snort and pulled the front door open wider so Wyatt could see her as well. "Wyatt and Jonas are nothing alike," she told Amy confidently. She hugged Amy to her and then gave her a light shove toward the stairs. "I'll find you when I get home, okay?"

"You'd better," Amy told her before she spun on her heel and walked away.

"Sorry, about that," Lucy said through a self conscious laugh. "She likes you, I swear. She's just...protective." And then she finally looked up at Wyatt.

He was staring at her with a soft smile, looking nearly awed.

"No blazer tonight, ma'am?" He asked as he nodded toward her t-shirt and jeans.

She blushed and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "There's no chance of me having to give a presentation or have a meeting with a faculty member so no. No blazer. Do you like it? Or am I...underdressed or something?"

"No, you're perfect. Really. I mean, you look beautiful on a daily basis, but it's nice seeing you relaxed like this," Wyatt told her as he bashfully scratched the back of his neck. "Kinda feels like you're taking a night off."

"I am," she told him brightly. "I'm not Lucy Preston tonight. I'm just...Lucy. I don't want to think about school or yearbook or decathlon. Not until you bring me back home."

"So, let's go then," Wyatt said as he held his hand out to her. "What are we waiting on?"

She let out a calming breath before placing her hand in his and pulling the door shut behind her. "Lead the way, Logan."

And now they were off. Everything with Wyatt had been building to this moment and it was finally here. She was more than ready - to the point of being impatient.

"You know," he said with a teasing glance as he led her to his car. "I think your opinion about my car has changed, Luce." He opened the passenger side door for her and waited for her to step in. "You've been riding in it a lot lately."

She laughed at him and rolled her eyes. " _That_ is not about the car. Your car is still a deathtrap. No, riding in this car is about the _driver._ I trust _you_ not the car."

He laughed with her and shook his head. "You'll change your mind eventually," he told her. "I know you will."

Once she was sitting, he closed the door and headed around to the driver's side. Just as he started the car and began to back out of the driveway, Lucy noticed her mother peering through the front window. She never asked her about Wyatt, not anymore, but she was determined to observe the two of them it seemed.

"So," Lucy asked as she ignored the feeling of her mother's eyes on them. "What's the plan?"

"Dinner, bowling, and then a surprise," Wyatt told her with a secretive grin.

Lucy sat up straighter in her seat and angled herself toward him with a quirked brow. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Wyatt replied with a chuckle. "Or else it's not a surprise."

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "Is it a surprise that I'll like?"

"Well, I hope so," Wyatt answered as he smirked at her. For the first time since she answered the door, she saw real fear flash across his face. "Or else this date is going to be a complete failure."

She reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. She reluctantly slid it up to his neck and then further to the edge of his jaw. This felt like a new level of intimacy, even though she'd caressed her hands through his hair before. That was under different circumstances. He'd been in pain. But this...this was a casual touch for the sake of a touch. She ran the backs of her fingers over his jaw and smiled warmly at him.

"I don't think this date could ever be enough of a failure to scare me away, Wyatt," She assured him with an affectionate tone. "I'm too attached to you to walk out now."

She heard him breathe in and out slowly and felt him lean, very slightly, into her touch. His grip on the steering wheel relaxed, as did the muscles under her fingers. She thought she would be the only one who was nervous, but now she saw that he was just as afraid as she was. They were both worried that something might happen to change the other's mind, but for her part that wasn't possible. Wyatt had proved himself enough by now that she knew one date wouldn't define who he was to her. He'd already defined himself in her eyes as a source of unfailing support and security and nothing could change that now.

He turned his head to meet her eyes for a moment before he turned back to the road. She saw something fond unfurl across his blue irises in that short moment.

His mouth ticked upward into a subtle grin before he replied. "And no bowling ball dropped on my foot could send me running - or limping - away from you."

She laughed softly and smacked his shoulder as she pulled her hand away. "You're such a jerk."

"Yeah, but you like me anyway," he told her with a wink.

It was true she did, she thought as she smiled shyly at him in response. Though, she was starting to think that maybe...maybe it wasn't as simple as just _like_ anymore.

Maybe it went a little deeper than that. She had no experience to judge it by. She definitely didn't love Jonas and she never felt any sort of connection with Noah, but everything with Wyatt was different. She felt protective of him in a way she'd never been with anyone else, not even Amy. There wasn't much she wouldn't do for him and the list of what she would be willing to sacrifice was growing every day. She didn't know what other feeling that fact could possibly indicate.

She doubted he felt the same. Maybe he would eventually but not now. She was going to have to come to terms with the fact of it - the fact of Wyatt Logan and his place in her heart. It was a place that would always be his no matter how many years passed or whatever their fate turned out to be.

She knew there was one title that once it was given you could never take it back and Wyatt had already earned it, much to her surprise. She didn't even know when he earned it, really. Just that he had. Maybe as early as that first day he walked her to class or maybe a little later than that when he sat with her in his car and let her cry. Exactly when didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he was it.

He was her first love.

That title could only be given to one person and she'd given it to Wyatt Logan without even realizing it. Now only time would tell if he would ever return the favor.

Starting with tonight. A first date. Their first date.


	24. Your Smiling Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** The song later in this chapter is "Love is a Battlefield" by Pat Benatar. See 13 Going On 30 for reference. ;)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings

* * *

" _Whenever I see your smiling face,_

_I have to smile myself._

_Because I love you,_

_And when you give me that pretty little pout,_

_It turns me inside out._

_There's something about you, baby._

_I don't know._

_Isn't it amazing a man like me,_

_Can feel this way?_

_Tell me how much longer,_

_If it grows stronger every day."_

_-"Your Smiling Face", James Taylor_

* * *

They had dinner at a diner that was a popular hangout for kids at their school. They sat in a corner booth, snugly side by side. With his arm around her and one of her legs tucked under her so she could be angled toward him. They laughed and flirted and ate slowly. There was no lunch bell or watchful eyes of teachers to worry about.

They left the diner hand in hand and decided to walk to the bowling alley. It was two buildings over from the diner and easy to reach by foot. Lucy just hadn't considered one thing. She forgot a jacket. There was a fall chill in the air and her arms were covered in raised bumps. Wyatt's eyes fell to her arms and then pulled her to a stop beside his car.

"Hold on," he said as he opened his back door and reached inside to his backseat. When he emerged and closed the door he held up a black leather jacket. "You look cold."

He placed it on her shoulders and released her hand while she slipped her arms in the sleeves. His jacket nearly swallowed her whole, but he thought it was a good look for her.

She smirked at him as she caught his gaze sweeping over her and then slipped her hand back into his, lacing their fingers together.

"I feel like such a cliche," she told him with a chuckle as they walked. "Nice girl in her bad boy boyfriend's leather jacket."

"Bad boy _boyfriend_ , huh?" Wyatt asked her with a pointed grin.

She bit her bottom lip self consciously and then shrugged. "Not that I'm saying you're my boyfriend or anything—I mean we're not even done with our first date."

"Speaking of, how would you say it's going so far?" He asked as he squeezed her hand.

"Well, out of the three first dates I've had," Lucy said as she glanced upward with a thoughtful expression and a mirthful grin. "I'd say this one is definitely top of the list."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Wyatt replied with a smug smile.

"And all you have to do to solidify that top spot is survive bowling," she told him teasingly. "Think you're up for it? It takes someone very brave to go bowling with me."

"Never been one to back down from a challenge, ma'am." He winked and then pulled her inside of the bowling alley. "Let's do this."

If bowling was a test then Wyatt passed with flying colors.

Amy was right. He thought the hamburger socks were cute, and oddly appropriate given that's what she'd ordered at the diner. He was a much better bowler than she was by far, but he wasn't boastful about it as Jonas would have been. She never once dropped the ball on or near his foot, she worked very hard at that.

He showed her how to follow through when throwing her ball. Apparently, it was all about the angle of your arm. She asked him how he knew that and he sheepishly admitted that his grandfather had been a part of a bowling league in Texas and _sometimes_ he played too. The image of Wyatt bowling with a bunch of senior citizens was impossibly adorable.

He stood behind her with one hand on her waist and the other guiding her arm as she did a practice throw. Thanks to the shirt Amy picked out, his hand was half on her shirt and half on her skin. It was distracting in the best way. So distracting that she ended up thinking about his hands on her waist, when her turn came around, instead of where she was throwing the ball.

Which resulted in her ball skipping two lanes and hitting someone else's pins.

She bit her bottom lip and blushed in embarrassment. Her hands flew up to cover her face, muffling her voice when she spoke. "Oh my God, I'm hopeless."

Wyatt laughed and then she felt his arms go around her. His hands landed on her bare lower back where the shirt had ridden up. She tried her best to ignore the shock it sent up her spine. He pulled her against him as his laugh softened into a chuckle. There was a kiss lost somewhere in her hair before he craned his neck back to look at her. He released her waist to pull her hands from her face.

"How did you even do that?" Wyatt asked with a laughing grin as he continued to hold her hands in his. "That should have been impossible."

"I told you. I'm a klutz. A very dangerous klutz," she replied with a grimace.

"Maybe, but, klutzy or not, that was impressive," he told her with a smirk. He playfully squeezed her hands and chuckled again. "I'll go get your ball, slugger."

Thankfully, that was her only incident while bowling. Wyatt took it in stride and seemed genuinely amused by her, maybe even bizarrely _proud_ of her mortifying accomplishment. They changed back into their own shoes after he soundly defeated her in two games. She headed for the door but Wyatt tightened his hold on her hand, forcing her to spring back to him.

"Not done here yet," he told her as she collided against his side. "Remember I told you I had a surprise?"

She glared at him suspiciously. "Here? In the bowling alley?"

He nodded toward the restaurant at the front of the bowling alley. It was another diner but different than the one they'd eaten at for dinner. The one they ate at was perpetually stuck in the fifties with a jukebox and kitschy decor. The one attached to the bowling alley had obviously been updated in the eighties at some point and fitted with neon lights. He pulled her closer to the seating area and gestured to a sign by the hostess stand.

"I figured we could have dessert and a show."

She felt the color drain from her face as she read the sign in front of them. "Wyatt...does that say—oh god—does that say Karaoke?"

"I told you there were more places to sing than school, didn't I?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Oh no, no, no, _no_ —"

"Lucy, you don't have to sing," he assured her with a kind smile. "But I thought it might be fun to watch at least. Besides, Dave says this place makes a mean cheesecake."

"Oh," Lucy said as she tried to casually cover her panic. "Well, you should have started with cheesecake."

"Come on, Valedictorian, let's get a table," he said softly with a fond grin.

He knew she was still panicking. He saw straight through her. He always did.

They sat down in a booth against the wall. Lucy sought comfort for her unease by sitting as close to him as she could. He didn't seem to mind if the way he turned into her and slipped an arm around her waist was any indication. They ordered dessert and coffee and cracked jokes back and forth as horrible singer after horrible singer took the stage. Despite being awful, these people looked like they were having fun. Lucy hated to admit it but it made her want to try it. She knew she could sing better than _that_ at least. She wouldn't be the worst person to sing all night.

Wyatt leaned toward her ear and she felt his breath fan over her neck before he whispered, "Go, Luce. You know you want to."

"No," she said as she chewed the inside of her cheek. "I couldn't."

"You can," Wyatt encouraged. "Just think of it like it's your car with the volume turned all the way up."

She nodded and closed her eyes as she imagined that scenario. "With just you and Amy in the car?"

"If that's what you want," Wyatt replied. She swore she could hear the smile in his voice.

"That's what I want," she answered as she took a deep breath. "Oh god, okay. I want to do this."

"Yeah?" Wyatt asked eagerly. "Because if you don't then you can skip—"

"No, _no_. I want to," she said as she cut him off and turned her head to face him. Her forehead was pressed against his when she turned. She beamed at him and then dropped a quick kiss to his lips. "For luck," she told him.

"You don't need it, but if it means you kiss me then I'm all for it," he said with a rakish smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him but her grin never faltered. She leaned in and stole one more kiss, slower and deeper this time, before bounding out of the booth and heading toward the employee manning the machine. He watched her as she flipped through a binder of laminated pages. She gnawed her bottom lip until finally she pointed out a song to the employee and headed toward the tiny stage. The restaurant was full and he hoped that didn't intimidate her. She had no reason to be nervous. She was too talented for that.

The music started and Lucy missed her first cue. She found his eyes and he grinned at her with a shrug. Not a big deal. She just had to keep going. She looked nervous so he flashed her an exaggerated smile and made a silly face. Not something he normally did but for her he didn't think twice about making a fool of himself. She chuckled and then turned her eyes back to the words on the screen in front of her. She didn't miss her next cue. No, she hit it right on the mark.

He didn't really know the song, but could tell it was from the 80s. It suited her voice and the over the top production oddly felt fitting for her personality too. She had the capacity to be silly and purposefully over dramatic. She'd let him see that side of her. No one else seemed to know it existed. But he did. He beamed at her as she stole focus from everything else in the room. Lucy was completely into the song and so was the crowd.

She blushed prettily as a few people cheered when she hit the chorus. It was a driving and loud chorus that she belted out perfectly. The second time she reached the chorus he caught the words. They were surprisingly right for the two of them. He wondered if she picked that song on purpose or if it was just a song she knew well.

" _We are young,_

_Heartache to heartache we stand._

_No promises,_

_No demands._

_Love is a battlefield._

_We are strong._

_No one can tell us we're wrong._

_Searching our hearts for so long,_

_Both of us knowing,_

_Love is a battlefield."_

She finished the song with a flourish of her arms and walked back to the table through wild applause. Her face was red but her smile was wide as she sat back down next to him.

"Okay, say it," she told him as she turned to face him with an overjoyed expression. "Say I told you so. I deserve it."

"This wasn't about me being right, Luce," he told her with a shake of his head and a warm smile. "This is about you having fun and getting a chance to see you happy. That's all I wanted." He brought a hand up to caress her flushed cheek and then ran a thumb along her smiling bottom lip. "And clearly you are."

"Because of you," she replied with a contented sigh. "Because of tonight." She laced her fingers through his and then tugged him out of the booth. "Let's get out of here."

"And go where?" He asked her with a furrowed brow.

She shrugged and flashed him a coy smile. "I don't know. Just somewhere... _private_."

"Private?" He asked with raised brows as he let her pull him to a standing position. He paused and then quickly dropped cash on the table. "I like private."

Lucy laughed and nodded at him. "Me too."

They walked hurriedly back to his car, both no longer following a plan or thinking of any sort of tests. The date was a wild success and they both knew it. The nervousness and fears from earlier were gone.

As he drove, Lucy got comfortable. She took off his borrowed jacket and put it back in the backseat. Then leaned her arm on the door to look out the window and try to discern where he was taking her. On most first dates, she would never tell her date to find them some place private. But this wasn't most first dates. This was her and Wyatt and she trusted him completely. Finally, they parked in a field somewhere that seemed familiar to Wyatt, but not to her. It was out of the way and overgrown. Clearly not a well maintained property or a spot where other kids their age might come to be alone.

"What is this place?" She asked him.

"My friends and I used to use it for, um, parties," he told her with a wan smile. "Till we got busted and then we had to find a new place."

"When you say party you mean race, don't you?" Lucy asked him knowingly. "The illegal street kind?"

"Yeah," he answered with a self conscious scratch to his neck. "But I'm not doing that tonight and no one will find us here. So, _private_. And speaking of, now that we're alone." He reached across her for the latch on his glove box and when he opened it a thick envelope of papers stuck out of it. He took out the envelope and then handed it to her. "I told you I would help you find some other place to sing, right?"

"Yes," she said with a nod. "And you did."

He gave her a flat look and a crooked smirk. "Karaoke is nowhere near the same. Someone as smart as you ought to know that, Valedictorian. No, a _real_ place to sing. Somewhere you could really put your talents to use. So, I started looking around online and found a few community theater groups, performing arts schools, even some classes at the local community college. My _favorite_ though, is in that envelope. And I think you should go for it."

"You—wait, you spent whatever free time you had between working and studying and hanging out with me...searching for places where I could sing?" Lucy asked him with wide grateful eyes.

"I hate that helping me took that away from you, Luce. I was serious when I told you I wanted to help you find something," Wyatt said with a heartfelt glance as he tapped the envelope she now held in her lap. "And I think that's the winner."

He looked genuinely excited for her to open the envelope so she couldn't resist any longer. He rarely showed this much enthusiasm for anything, aside from kissing her, so it was contagious. What she found when she emptied it's contents were forms. Some papers were lists of rules and guidelines, another was titled applicant information, and the other appeared to be a timeline or a calendar of some kind. She briefly glanced at the top of that page and then froze with wide brown eyes.

"Wyatt, this says...this says audition agenda," Lucy read aloud slowly. This couldn't be what she thought it was. It couldn't be. "What audition agenda? What...what is this?"

"An application and audition packet for the Josephine Baker School of the Arts," he told her as he took in a nervous breath. God, he hoped he hadn't overstepped somehow. "The audition is in three weeks for the spring semester. That gives you time to prepare something. You just have to have one song and then they give you a script to read from. No big deal. Easy, right? Especially for you."

Her hands were tenderly running across the pages, but she hadn't looked up from the papers since she opened the envelope and he was a little worried. Without seeing her face, he didn't know if this reaction was good or bad.

"I signed you up for a spot, but if you don't want to do it then you don't have to go. I just...I thought it wouldn't hurt, you know? You're so talented, Lucy, and brilliant. You can do anything you want to do and you deserve a chance to find out if performing is what you want," Wyatt said. He could feel his worry growing the longer the silence stretched on. He kept trying to fill it, to explain himself, because he was afraid she was angry at him. "And, for the record, I think you're a shoe in. I think they'd be crazy not take you and I think that it might make you happier than our current hell hole."

He was rambling at this point. She still hadn't responded and he didn't know what else to do but _talk_. It's what she would do and she was for sure rubbing off on him. He opened his mouth to say something else as she was neatly putting the papers back in the envelope but before he could get a word out she launched herself across the seat and into his arms.

She sniffled against his shoulder and folded her arms around him. "Thank you," she said in a voice choked with emotion. "I-I can't believe you took the time to find this for me."

"Hey, you helped me and now it's my turn to help you," he said as he brought his arms around her and pulled her closer. The tension in his chest vanished as her arms tightened around him too. He rested his chin on her shoulder and discreetly breathed her in. She smelled like lavender. Hugging Lucy was always soothing but tonight it was even more so.

She pulled back from the hug to meet his gaze with her tearful one. Her smile was hesitant but wide as she spoke. "You really think I stand a chance?"

"I think Lucy Preston can do anything she sets her mind to," Wyatt assured her with a soft smile. "And that an audition should be a piece of cake."

And that was the God honest truth. Lucy was damn impressive and she had more ambition in her slender body than anyone else he'd met in his entire life.

If she wanted it then she could achieve it. He had every possible confidence in her. His face must have demonstrated those feelings because in the next moment she was pulling him to her for a fervent kiss. He felt awe and gratitude and something else much bigger and warmer in the movement of her lips against his. That _something else_ was something he'd never felt in anyone else's kisses. Something that had always been unique to Lucy from that very first kiss.

He wanted to name it because he knew he felt it too, but at the same time he was scared of it. He was scared of what that meant for them once it was out in the open. So, he kept the words to himself, but let it reflect in the way he kissed her. Passionately and deeply but always with care and reverence.

Because, honestly, he knew exactly what everyone else in this town knew.

He knew that Lucy Preston was out of his league. She was destined for greatness, and he had no idea how he ended up with her in his arms. He chalked it up to blind luck. He promised himself then and there that he wasn't going to take it for granted.

Not for a single second.


	25. Feeling Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Sorry this is more filler than substance, but I didn't want to just barge right into the VFW dance. Hope you guys still enjoy it! There will definitely be a chapter next week! I can finally stay focused on just this story! Yay! Thank you so much for all the comments/reveiws! I aways appreciate hearing from all of you!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings

* * *

_"Freedom's just another word,_

_For nothing left to lose._

_Nothing don't mean nothing, hon,_

_If it ain't free, no no._

_And feeing good was easy,_

_Lord, when he sang the blues._

_You know feeling good was good enough for me._

_Good enough for me and my Bobby McGhee."_

_-"Me and Bobby McGhee" by Janis Joplin_

* * *

They pulled into Lucy's driveway just five minutes before her curfew. Lucy bit her lip nervously as she glanced through the front window, checking for her mother. No sign of her. She wiped at the edges of her lips to try and wipe away an smeared lipstick and combed her fingers through her hair to attempt to disguise the way it had clearly been mussed by careless hands.

She turned to Wyatt with a nervous exhale. "How do I look? Presentable? Nice? Like the well behaved wallflower daughter I'm supposed to be?"

Wyatt laughed at her as he cut the engine and then turned to face her. His arm went around her and his hand landed on the nape of her neck. His fingers idly massaged her skin and she felt her nervous tension ease almost instantly. "Exactly how is a well behaved wallflower supposed to look?"

"Like she hasn't spent half the night making out with Wyatt Logan in his car," Lucy replied teasingly.

"Ah, well in that case, I would suggest reapplying the lipstick and putting your hair into a ponytail. As much as I love the untamed look your hair has right now, I doubt it says 'wallflower'," he told her with a wink as he leaned across the seat and placed a kiss to her temple.

"Good call," Lucy agreed as she pulled her hair up and off of her shoulders. "So, tomorrow's the VFW dance."

He nodded and watched her with a warm gaze as she tied her hair back and reapplied her lip color. "It is. What time should I pick you up?"

"We have to be there at 5 to help set up, so probably 4:30. Is that okay? I know you have to work," Lucy said, oddly comforted by the way his blue eyes intently tracked her every move.

"Not a problem," he promised. "I can make that easy. The dance will be done by 9. Should we eat before or after?"

She smiled at him in soft surprise. "Dinner too, huh?"

He gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged. "I thought I'd try and make it as close to an actual date as possible since we can't go to the Homecoming dance. I mean, it won't quite be the same since we'll be working and spending time with people who are on average about six decades older than us. But I can try."

"Wyatt, you really don't have to feel guilty about that. It was my choice to help you," she assured him as she finished with her lips and then leaned her weight into him across the seats. "And I wouldn't have had to do that if not for my ex-boyfriend. So, you don't owe me anything. I promise."

"Whether I owe you or not, which I do by the way, you deserve to go to that dance, Lucy. You deserve to have all the normal high school experiences you want, school dances especially."

"I would only want to go that dance with you anyway," she assured him with a shrug. "If you can't go then I don't want to go."

He moved his hand from the back of her neck to lace his fingers through hers. "Next year, we'll go to every damn dance. I swear. I'm done getting myself into dumbass situations that are more trouble than they're worth."

Lucy blushed and looked down at their hands as he so casually threw out the concept of next year. He foresaw this extending into the next school year already?

"As relieved as I am to hear you plan to stay out of trouble, don't feel like you have to do something just because I want to," she told him with a soft smile. "We don't have to go to _every_ dance. Just the important ones." The floodlight above the front stoop blinked twice and Lucy rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "That would be my mother. Curfew is up."

"I'll walk you to the door," Wyatt said as she opened the passenger side door. He followed her and then rushed to meet her at the start of the front walk. "You know, Jess and I never really did this whole normal walk to the door thing. She never really liked the idea of it."

"Jonas never walked me to the door," Lucy admitted. "He barely waited for me to make it to the front path before he was peeling it out." Noah, had walked her to her door, but that had resulted in an awkward unwanted kiss so Lucy didn't count it. That wasn't about prolonging the evening or making sure she got home safe. That had been about Noah and only Noah.

Wyatt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Jackass. Every time you talk about Jonas I feel like he gets _worse_."

Lucy chuckled and nodded her agreement. "I could say the same about Jessica. The more you bring her up the _less_ sympathetic I am toward her."

He shrug and gave her a wan smile. "Jessica has her own shit to deal with. I'll admit she and I weren't the best idea but her family life isn't much better than mine. I think...I think manipulating others is just how she deals. It doesn't make it right, but...I don't know, sometimes she could be _real_ and honest and those were the moments that pulled me in, as few of them as there were." He reached out for Lucy's hand and pulled her into his side. "I don't have to look for those moments with you though. You're always exactly who you say you are. I like not having to worry about which version of you I'm going to get at any given moment."

God, did she ever know that feeling intimately. That's how she felt with Jonas from the very beginning. He had about ten different faces and she never knew which one would be looking back at her.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean," she said with a sympathetic sigh. "I was always on edge with Jonas for that very reason."

Wyatt looked simultaneously relieved and enraged. She knew what that conflicting mix of emotions was. Relief that someone understood, but protective outrage that they'd been hurt to begin with. She felt that same swirl of turmoil for him too.

"Although, Jonas is just a dick for no reason," Lucy told him with a smirk, trying to add levity to the moment. "His parents are ridiculously nice and normal and he has a trust fund so it's not even that he's taking out his pain on others. He's simply your standard entitled douchebag."

Wyatt chuckled as they reached the front stoop. "Lucy Preston said dick and douchebag with in the span of a minute. I think I actually am a bad influence."

"Honestly, I could use a little bit of a bad influence," she replied with a mischievous grin. "Might as well be you."

"Might as well," he repeated with a mirthful grin.

The front light flashed again and Lucy huffed irritably. "I should go before my mom opens this door and drags me inside."

He nodded and then leaned down quickly to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Luce."

"Thank you for a wonderful night," Lucy told him with a beaming smile as he pulled back from her. "I had a lot of fun."

"Good, I'm glad," he replied. "Me too."

She opened the door and stepped just inside. "Goodnight, Wyatt."

"Goodnight," he offered in reply before he gave her a small wave and turned to head back to his car.

He looked back over his shoulder one time and met her eyes as she closed the front door. His blue irises burned into her brown ones and caused a deeply satisfied sigh to escape her as soon as the door slid firmly into the doorframe. What a night. What a perfect night.

Lucy turned a beaming smile on her mother as she graded papers in the dining room, refusing to let her steely face ruin the moment, and waved. "Hi and goodbye. I should go to bed. I want to get up early and finish a paper before Wyatt and I have to go to that dance tomorrow. Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight," Carol said stiffly without once flicking her gaze away from the papers in front of her.

She didn't ask about the date. She didn't ask about Wyatt. She wouldn't dare because if she did then she'd be confronted with the knowledge that Lucy actually cared about Wyatt and Carol didn't want to know that. Lucy raced up the stairs and into her room. She just finished changing into pajama pants and a worn t-shirt when Amy knocked on her door. Lucy let her little sister in and then tossed a Snickers at her from the stash she kept in her nightstand. Amy settled onto Lucy's bed in her robe and unicorn slippers and bit heartily into the candy bar.

"Okay, I'm ready," Amy told her once she chewed her first bite. "Tell me all about it. Leave nothing out. Did you drop the bowling ball on his foot? Did he kiss you?" She stopped and then pointed to the thick packet in Lucy's hand. "What's in the envelope?"

Her date was nothing short of perfect and Lucy was more than ready to gush. Thank god for her little sister's enthusiasm in the face of their mother's indifference. Lucy sprawled across the foot of the bed and spent the rest of the night telling Amy everything, with only a few exceptions that may have been too old for her elementary school ears. It was encouraging to have Amy on her side, and on Wyatt's side too based on the way Amy beamed throughout the entire story. Her mother may not understand, but at least Amy did.

* * *

Wyatt came home to find all the lights on in the garage and his dad inspecting each of the cars Wyatt had finished the day prior. They were ready for pick up and he knew it.

"Looking for mistakes?" Wyatt asked with a tired sigh.

"You've been a bit distracted lately," his dad answered with a glare. "Just double checking your quality of work, boy."

His dad telling him he'd been distracted was laughable. His dad was _always_ distracted. Wyatt was basically running the shop himself at this point. He bit back his sardonic laugh because it only would have earned him a beating and then narrowed his eyes on his father.

"You won't find any mistakes. I haven't been distracted."

In fact, he'd actually been more focused than ever. Lucy's encouragement worked wonders for him.

"You been spending so much time with that Preston girl that I had to be sure she wasn't filling your head full of daydreams and causing you to neglect the things that really matter," the senior Logan said with an irritated click of his tongue. "That's where you were tonight, wasn't it? Out with that little brat?"

Wyatt got the impression his father wanted to call her something else, but thought better of it. It was surprising that he'd managed to think through a sentence in advance let alone modify his speech. Wyatt's fists clenched as his father's tone toward Lucy sunk in. He could be as fucking awful to him as he wanted. Wyatt was used to it. But Lucy was off limits.

"What do you care so long as I keep working?" Wyatt asked as he dodged the question.

"I told you. I just don't want to see you get hurt, son."

Yeah, right. Hell would freeze over before his dad actually started giving a shit. "If I get hurt then that's my call. My choice. Not yours."

"At least tell me you plan to drop her as soon as this mentorship shit is over," his dad said with a scoff. "Girls like that are too high maintenance for their own good."

"I don't _plan_ on that, no," Wyatt said with a roll of his eyes. "I would never _plan_ on that."

"Do you mean that you—you actually _like her_?" His dad asked with a hollow laugh. "Well if that ain't the funniest damn joke—you can't be serious!"

Wyatt glared at him and then turned on his heel toward the connecting door to the house. "I can and I am," he yelled over his shoulder. "Lucy's not who you think she is and nothing you say will change my mind."

"Dumbass kid," his dad yelled at his retreating back. "Do you know how stupid you sound?"

Stupid or not, it was the truth, and he wasn't backing down. He didn't even bother answering his father. There would be no point. The longer he talked to him the more he ran the risk of a fist to his face. He was not in the mood for that. Not tonight. Tonight had been too good to let his dad bring it all crashing down around him. He hadn't fucked it up with Lucy. In fact, he dared to believe that he'd actually managed to do nearly everything _right_ with her.

He'd never seen her that happy and he thoroughly enjoyed the show. He wanted to keep it up - to continue to make her happy. She deserved that and, as much as he doubted that he could ever deserve her, he knew he could be that person who supported her no matter what. That was a role he would eagerly fill for the foreseeable future. For as long as she wanted him to, at least.

The dance the next day would be another way to make her happy. He knew she was looking forward to it. He planned to go the full sappy mile. As long as his father hadn't trashed them, there was a corsage and a matching boutonniere in the fridge at that very moment.

Wyatt was glad Grandpa Sherwin had taught him how to save money and that he had a spot secret enough to stash away his measly paychecks from the shop and the money he managed to win from racing. His dad got away with paying him less since he was a minor, but his earnings from his races more than made up for it. He'd been squirreling it away from the moment he got his first paycheck.

He dipped into the savings that was meant to be his car repair fund for the flowers for the next night and the date that night, but it was all worth it. He didn't even care. He should care, but using that money on Lucy was more important than repairing the outside of his car. He just needed it to run fast and smooth. Who cared what it looked like? Certainly no one he raced. Besides, a shabby car actually worked in his favor. It kept the odds against him and meant he made more money when he won.

Although, if he didn't get back to racing soon his savings would start to dwindle pretty rapidly. The winnings and the thrill of it all is what kept him coming back. He knew it was illegal and he knew it would probably get him in pretty serious trouble, but it was all his own. Though, Grandpa Sherwin would argue there were other more legal things he could probably find to be his own too. He'd be right. Wyatt should stop, but currently the motivation to stop just wasn't there. He liked the risk and he needed the money. Plus his dad couldn't touch it. It was _safe_.

Next Friday he would have to go back to racing. Maybe not every Friday like he used to. He wouldn't put Lucy at risk like that. She stuck her neck out for him and he didn't want to get her in trouble. So maybe he'd cut back, but he couldn't cut it out all together. It was a risk, but it was largely only a risk to himself. It would be fine.

He would just keep Lucy out of it and away from it.

But that was an issue for next week. He had the dance tomorrow with Lucy to worry about first. He should focus on enjoying that and then worry about racing. This weekend was all about him and Lucy and no one else.


	26. Change Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VFW Dance, part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** First off, SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I lost my muse there for a little while and she's still a bit far away so I won't promise regular consistent updates quite yet. BUT I do fully intend to finish this fic. I have not forgotten it, and to prove it to you here is part one of the VFW dance!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> angellwings
> 
> * * *

 

 

* * *

"I know you think that it's wrong,

But he grew on me like a rose,

The sweetest I've ever known.

I swear that he got a hold on me,

And now I can't let him go.

No one ever said it was easy,

And I love him.

You gotta believe me.

No, it don't seem right,

But I'll change your,

Mind, mind."

-"Change Your Mind" by Tori Kelly

* * *

Showing up at Lucy's house to pick her up was more nerve wracking than he anticipated. He told her he was going to treat it as much like Homecoming as he could and he thought she would like that, but what if he was wrong? Or what if the first date was a fluke and _tonight_ was the night he screwed it all up?

He had the thin plastic container in one hand behind his back as he knocked on the Preston's front door. He expected Amy like the night before, but what he got was Mrs. Preston.

His suspicions that she didn't like him were very much confirmed by the cool indifference on her face as the door swung open and she motioned him in.

"Lucy's not quite finished getting ready," she informed him flatly. "She'll be down shortly."

She didn't offer him a drink or tell him to make himself at home. She simply walked away. Back to the dining room table where she appeared to be grading papers.

"Thank you, Mrs. Preston," Wyatt said after clearing his throat.

A moment later, Amy galloped down the stairs and pointed a large toothy smile at him.

"You're gonna _love_ this!" She exclaimed as her socked feet came to a skidding stop beside him. "He's here!" She yelled up the staircase. "And he's wearing a tie!"

Wyatt brought a nervous hand to his tie and straightened it, instinctually.

"Relax," Amy whispered to him loudly. "You look okay for a boy."

He let out a snorting chuckle and nodded. "Thanks."

Amy craned her neck backward to take a glimpse at the plastic container behind his back and then turned an approving smirk on him. She didn't mention the corsage, but he knew she saw it.

As if unable to resist the big moment, Carol Preston slowly wandered toward Wyatt and Amy. There was a quick flash of pink at the top of the stairs. It gave him just enough time to prepare himself for whatever Lucy had in store, and then there she was. Standing on the top step with her hand on the railing, looking absolutely stunning.

The dress was a rosy shade of pink and sleeveless with a high neck. It had a sash wrapped multiple times around the waist with an off center bow in the front. The ends of the ribbon sash flowed down the length of the high-low skirt that fell in delicate pleats over her legs. It was understated but absolutely gorgeous. The silky fabric shimmered as she sauntered down the steps toward a slack jawed Wyatt Logan. Her hair was pulled back, loosely, into a low knot while soft flyaway waves framed her face. Her make up was more obvious, but not overly so.

Her lips, though, were a very tempting shade of _dark_ red. The type of shade that would stain his lips the minute he kissed her, leaving an actual mark on him. For some strange reason, the idea of Lucy's lipstick rubbing off on him caused a smirk to form on his lips and heat flood his veins.

She smirked to match him and he knew her thoughts weren't very different from his own. When she reached the bottom of the stairs he shook his head at her in amazement.

"Lucy, you look... _gorgeous_."

She smiled shyly and then reached out to smooth a hand over his lapel, where he'd pinned his boutonniere. "You don't look so bad yourself, tough guy."

Her eyes left his to find her mother. Carol gave her daughter a small approving smile and a subtle nod before returning to her papers. No picture taking. No gushing. No fond farewells. The tension was palpable between them. Sadness flashed across Lucy's eyes but Wyatt refused to let it take hold.

"I, uh, thought we'd do this right so…" he let his sentence trail off as he pulled the plastic container out from behind his back. As luck would have it, he'd picked a corsage that featured a pink rose and it was the exact color of Lucy's dress.

"Oh, Wyatt," she said as a smile overtook her face again. "It's beautiful."

He opened the container and she carefully removed the corsage. Amy snatched the box from him and pointed to Lucy's wrist.

"Put it on her, dummy," she insisted.

Lucy chuckled and shook her head at her. "Sorry, she's excited."

"Yeah, well, she's not the only one," Wyatt said with a light laugh as she took the corsage back from Lucy. He slid it over her wrist, carefully, and then squeezed her hand. "Perfect."

"Wait, we need a picture," Lucy said as she took her phone out of her small purse and handed it to Amy.

Lucy looped her arm through Wyatt's and prepared for a smiling, average, front facing picture. But he was high on her, he supposed, because at the last second he surged forward and pressed his lips to her cheek. She let out a surprised laugh and leaned into it.

"You probably blurred the photo, you goof," she admonished. Though the beaming smile on her face weakened the scolding.

"No," Amy supplied helpfully as she handed Lucy her phone. "I just held down the button. It took like a gazillion pictures. One of them _has_ to be good."

"You're a smart kid," Wyatt told her with a chuckle.

"Duh," Amy replied with a self confidant shrug. "Have fun, Lucy! Come and find me when you get home! I wanna hear about the old people at the dance."

Lucy mock saluted and winked at her kid sister. "Promise I will. First thing."

Amy disappeared back up the stairs, leaving Wyatt and Lucy alone. He held out his hand and tipped his head toward the front door.

"Ready?"

"To serve refreshments to senior citizens?" She asked with a chuckle as she linked her hand with his. "Absolutely."

Lucy didn't bother saying goodbye to her mother as they left. It felt pointed. Wyatt filed it away to ask her about it after the dance. He didn't want to risk putting a damper on her mood so early in the evening.

They arrived, checked in with the event planner (who turned out to be Principal Christopher's wife, Michelle), and then were put to work setting up. Wyatt was helping put out tables and chairs while Lucy helped finished with the refreshments and decorations. Lucy's attention shifted more than once as the band set up. They were a jazz and swing band. She hummed along with a few songs they used for their soundcheck. Which meant that Lucy's distraction became his distraction. He loved listening to her, even if she was only humming.

"You gonna get up there and sing with 'em, Valedictorian?" He asked, smirking at her as he picked up two more folding chairs.

"Hell no," she answered quickly. "They're at least a hundred steps above our high school's orchestra or a diner karaoke machine. I know my limitations, Logan."

He stopped and propped the chairs against the wall so he could stand beside her and capture her stare with his. "What limitations?" He asked pointedly. "The only limitations you have are the ones you put on yourself. Besides, you've got an audition to prepare for. Might as well start tonight."

She quirked a brow at him and then laced their fingers together. "What limitations?" She repeated with a quirked brow. "Sounds like someone needs to take their own advice."

He shook his head. "No, our situations are not at all similar, Luce. Maybe there is something else out there for me besides the shop but it won't come anything close to what you'll be able to achieve."

"I refuse to believe that," she replied stubbornly. "You're just as limitless as anyone else, Wyatt. I just have to find a way to convince you of it."

"Good luck," he said with a lopsided grin. "I'm pretty hard headed when I want to be."

"I'm aware," she answered with a chuckle.

A throat cleared from somewhere beyond Lucy and they both knew that was the signal to get back to work.

"We're not done talking about this," Lucy called after him while she watched him pick the chairs back up and walk away.

A half hour later the doors for the dance opened and people began to stream in. Veterans and their spouses as well as family and friends of veterans filled the room and took their seats. Wyatt was assigned to man the door and accept tickets and Lucy was in charge of the punch bowl. They were forced to stare at each other from afar for most of the dance. It wasn't exactly what he imagined, but then this was still technically part of his punishment for the fight with Jonas so it shouldn't be everything he imagined it to be. The dance was winding down by the time someone appeared to give him a break — at the same time Michelle took over for Lucy at the punch bowl.

He had almost met Lucy halfway when a cane shot out and nearly wrapped across his ankles. He stopped just short of the collision.

"Morty!" He heard a quavering voice screech from his left. "Watch what you're doing! You almost killed this young man!"

A soft, brittle hand landed on his shoulder and helped him straight up, while it's twin swatted at an elderly man with a hand carved wooden cane.

The man grumbled at his wife before he pointed a calloused thick knuckled finger at Wyatt. "I couldn't have killed him if I tried. Look at him! He's sturdy."

To prove it the old man solidly thumped Wyatt between his shoulder blades. He was pretty damn strong for a man who needed a cane to walk.

"Quit beatin' the child up, you brute!" His wife yelled with a tired sigh.

"He's not a child. When I was his age as I was in the service! He'll be fine. You wanna mother somebody then why don't you call that no good son of yours."

"He's your son too, Morty."

"Not until he gets a job, he ain't."

Wyatt's eyebrows shot up and a small amused grin formed on his lips. Put about 20 more pounds on this man, exchange the sport coat for a pair of suspenders, and Wyatt would swear he was talking to his grandfather. Wyatt's eyes drifted to Lucy. He was in a rush to spend some time with her but at the same time…

He felt an odd sense of comfort around this couple. He wasn't quite ready to walk away from them yet.

Morty caught Wyatt's eyes tracking Lucy from across the room and turned his gaze in the same direction.

The old man whistled low and thumped Wyatt between the shoulders again. Wyatt caught himself before he pitched forward.

"That your girl?" Morty asked with a smirk. "She's a pretty one. She got a name?"

"Lucy," Wyatt answered with a nod.

"Oh that's a lovely name," Morty's wife said as her eyes drifted to Lucy too. "Much better than all those other names you hear these days. Too many Ashleys and Brittanys. Why doesn't anyone use classic names like Lucy anymore? Or Margaret. Margaret's a beautiful name."

"I'm personally fond of the name Dorothy," Morty said as he winked at his wife. "Aren't you, Dottie?"

She chuckled hoarsely and kissed her husband's cheek. "You see, you're not always a gruff bully. Quit acting like it."

He shook his head at his wife with a begrudging smirk before he held out a hand toward Wyatt for a shake. "What's your name, son?"

"Wyatt," he replied.

"Oh! That's another wonderful name! You don't hear a lot of Wyatt nowadays!" Dottie exclaimed in delight.

Wyatt couldn't help but smile warmly at the frail older woman. "My mother was a fan of Wyatt Earp," he explained.

A quiet cough sounded to his right. His head snapped toward the sound and found Lucy standing next to him.

"Are you making friends?" Lucy asked him with a teasing glance and a grin.

"Morty and Dottie Landingham," Morty said as he took Lucy's hand and brought it to his lips. "You must be Lucy."

Amusement sparkled in Lucy's eyes as Morty released her hand. "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you both."

"Oh, aren't they the cutest pair you've ever seen?" Dottie said enthusiastically as she nudged Morty with her bony elbow. "Remember when we were that young and beautiful?"

Morty's mock outrage was immediately directed at his wife. "What are you talking about? We still are young and beautiful! Keep talking like that, woman, and I'll have to prove it to you."

"Oh, shush, you!" Dottie said with a laugh as she swatted him again. "Don't let this old fool keep you," she insisted. "Go dance. Won't be long before you're as old as we are and you can't anymore."

"I don't know what you mean," Morty huffed. "I can dance."

"You can't even walk proper, you old fool," Dottie said with fond exasperation. "Let's find a seat before you end up clubbing someone with that damn cane."

Dottie shooed Wyatt and Lucy toward the dance floor and then led Morty toward the tables that were already half empty. Lucy chuckled as they watched them go and then threaded her and Wyatt's hands together.

"Well, they were adorable," Lucy told him with a wide smile.

Wyatt nodded and grinned wistfully after them. "They remind me of my grandparents."

He felt Lucy's eyes on him for a lingering moment before she suddenly started pushing through the people milling about, following Dottie and Morty. She kept a tight hold on his hand, preventing him from breaking away from her.

"Wait, Lucy, you didn't—didn't you want to dance?" He asked as he pointed over his shoulder to the dance floor.

"We can dance anytime, Wyatt," she declared. "But we may not always be able to talk to Morty and Dottie. We should take advantage of it while we can."

Lucy found their table and in no time at all they were settling into seats across from the elderly couple. Relief spread across Wyatt's chest. This was exactly what he wanted to do but he was too afraid of disappointing Lucy to ask. Thankfully, she saw straight through him, just as she always seemed to.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Lucy asked.

"No! Not at all!" Dottie assured her. "But wouldn't you kids rather be out there dancing?"

"No," Lucy said with a charming smile. "We're exactly where we want to be. Right, Wyatt?"

He beamed at her and nodded his agreement. "Yes, ma'am, we are."

"Oh!" Dottie said as she reached out and patted Wyatt's cheek. "Morty! Listen to how respectful he is!" She threw a wink at Lucy as she pulled her hand away from Wyatt's cheek. "You be sure to hold onto him now, Lucy."

Lucy blushed bright red and nodded. "I'm certainly going to try."

Wyatt cleared his throat awkwardly. He was pretty sure he was going to be the one working to hold onto _her_ , not the other way around. "Mr. Landingham—"

"Morty, son. Call me Morty."

There were about 13 years of his Grandfather's voice in his head telling him to do anything _but_ call this man Morty. He powered through it, though, his grandmother's instructions on being polite overruling his Grandpa Sherwin for once. " _Morty_ , you mentioned earlier you were in the service?"

"US Army, served in Korea," he said with a nod. "Evacuated out of Hungnam with a hell of a lot of other people."

Lucy gasped and then smiled eagerly. "Christmas Cargo!"

At Wyatt's startled stare she demurred and shrugged.

"That's um...that was the codename for the evacuation."

Wyatt managed to close his mouth and grin crookedly at her. "I know. I just...didn't know if you would have—"

"I like history, Wyatt. You know that. Even military history."

She would never stop amazing him. _Never_.

"My grandpa was at Hungnam," Wyatt told Morty. "He was injured and sent home before the evacuation but he said it was the coldest he'd ever been in his life."

Morty nodded. "Sometimes I still feel that cold." He shivered for effect. "It was the kinda cold that sunk all the way into your bones. Moved Dottie and me to California as soon as I got back. I'd had enough winter to last me a lifetime. We didn't call it the Frozen Chosin for nothing. It's hard to describe that kind of cold. Let me tell you, there was one night where my buddies and I—"

"Oh, here we go," Dottie said with an exaggerated sigh. "Let me get comfortable. You've done done it now. We're gonna be here for a while."

Lucy and Wyatt laughed as Morty quirked an impatient brow at his wife. "You done?"

"For now," she answered while she arranged herself more comfortably in the folding chair.

"Can I get back to my story?"

"Please, go right on. Don't let me stop you."

The rest of the night was spent listening to Morty talk about close calls and freezing temperatures and of the refugees he managed to help onto a ship. He had story after story and Dottie had sassy quip after sassy quip. She matched him blow for blow. Lucy and Wyatt found themselves in love with the elderly couple by the end of the discussion. Eventually, though, Morty and Dottie called it a night.

Dottie kissed both Lucy and Wyatt on the cheek as she headed for the door and Morty shook both their hands.

"You're such a charming young couple," Dottie gushed as she patted Lucy's cheek, just as she'd patted Wyatt's earlier. "Morty and I weren't much older than the two of you when we met." Dottie took their hands and pressed them together. "You both just stick together, you hear? You do that and you'll be just fine."

"Dottie, teenagers today don't think that far ahead," Morty needled teasingly.

"They aren't your average teenagers, Morty. Not even our own grandchildren sit and listen to us the way these two did," Dottie said as she squeezed their hands. "You don't listen to him. Just cause you're young doesn't mean you don't know what real love is or can't put in the work to keep it. He's just being a curmudgeon."

Morty kissed the top of his wife's head and then handed Wyatt a business card. "I'm retired, but that still has my number on it. You call me before you join up, son. We'll talk more. Get you ready for Basic."

Wyatt froze for a split second and then pocketed the card with a nod. "Uh, right, yes. I'll do that."

Join up? Morty thought he planned to be in the Army?

"You're just the kind of kid the Army needs these days," Morty encouraged. "It ain't just for grunts anymore. They need intelligent guys like you. Career guys, with ambitions. Who want to serve and protect. You'll do just fine."

Lucy's eyes lit up and he knew they would be talking about this later. Morty said something Lucy agreed with and now Wyatt would never be free of the idea. But it was...it was ridiculous, wasn't it? _Him_ in the _Army_? He wasn't a soldier. Men like Morty and Sherwin were soldiers. Wyatt had a long way to go to be like them.

They waved goodbye to Morty and Dottie and then they were put back to work. It was time to clean up. Disappointment drowned Wyatt. Lucy never got her dance. They'd gotten all dressed up and she still hadn't gotten a dance. Talking to Morty and Dottie had been interesting and he'd enjoyed every second, but had Lucy? Had he selfishly monopolized the night?

Lucy didn't _look_ disappointed. So, why did Wyatt feel disappointed? Could it be that he wanted to dance just as badly as Lucy did? He watched her clear decorations off the tables for a moment and realized that was exactly the problem. He wanted to dance with her - to hold her close.

Maybe he'd missed his chance _here._ But the night wasn't over yet. They still had dinner once the clean up was over. He'd get at least one dance before he took her home.

Where there's a will, there's a way, right?


	27. Dibs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Got the inspiration to finish another chapter last night so you're getting a second update much faster than I thought you would. ;) Hope you like it!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings
> 
> * * *

* * *

"If you got a kiss on your lips,

That you're lookin' for somebody to take.

If you got a heart that ain't afraid to love,

Ain't afraid to break.

If you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat,

Well, I'm just sayin', I ain't got nowhere to be.

So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give.

Yeah, I'm callin' dibs."

-"Dibs" by Kelsea Ballerini

* * *

He parked outside of the diner they went to on their first date, with the quirky retro decor and vinyl booths. There were some kids from their school already seated inside, having ditched Homecoming a little early. Wyatt and Lucy fit in astonishingly well with their formalwear. They ordered burgers and fries. Lucy talked Wyatt into leaning into the full High School cliche by ordering one milkshake, with two straws.

"You know we're not actually Sandy and Danny from _Grease_ , right?" He asked her teasingly.

Her face turned very serious, with the exception of her twinkling eyes, as she spoke. "Do it for the gram, Wyatt. Do it for the _gram_."

He laughed loudly and shook his head. He's never laughed as loud or as long with anyone as he has with Lucy. "If you post this on Instagram Dave and Zach will never let me hear the end of it."

"Better them than me, don't you think?" She asked with a playful quirked brow.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered with a chuckle.

They ate through exchanges of banter and then took a picture of the two of them sipping from the same milkshake. As cheesy as it was, Wyatt didn't actually mind. In fact, the picture stirred something warm and fluttery in his stomach.

"Text me that," he requested, quietly. "And the best one from your house earlier."

The smile she pointed at him portrayed steadfast confidentiality. Despite her teasing, he knew she wouldn't give him away on social media. A moment later his phone chimed with three photo attachments. He waited for Lucy to be distracted by the milkshake again before he discretely changed his home screen. Glowing up at him was a picture of him kissing Lucy's laughing face. Later, when she was once again distracted, he carefully rearranged his apps around their faces to make sure there were no obstructions. She was too beautiful to be hidden by an icon.

God, she turned him into a sap. A total fucking sap.

And honestly? He didn't even care.

But the picture reminded him of the frosty way Carol and Lucy walked away from each other earlier that evening and his curiosity became too big to ignore.

"Did something else happen with your mom?" He asked carefully. "I know you said you two had a fight, but that was weeks ago. Wasn't it?"

Lucy bit her bottom lip and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "There may have been another fight after that one. A couple of days ago. Not as bad but it didn't end well."

"About Rittenhouse again?"

She shook her head and swallowed thickly. "No. No, actually, it was...about you. I didn't back down like she expected me to. I told her how I honestly felt and I think...I think I hurt her feelings? She's been stony and silent ever since. Barely talks to me these days. I guess it's better than fighting all the time, right?"

He took her hand and twined their fingers together, squeezing gently. "Not by much. I'm sorry, Luce."

She sighed and gave him a wan smile. "It is what it is. I refuse to let her bring me down. Not about this — you and me. I'm genuinely happy and it's been a long time since the last time I was really happy, you know? She doesn't get to ruin this. No one does."

He nodded. "Agreed. No one ruins this. They can try, but it's not gonna happen."

The determined grit to his voice was new to both of them, but it was genuine. He was in this and he wasn't letting it go.

"Telling her how you feel is good, Lucy, even if her reaction isn't what you want," he assured her. "Had a similar _discussion_ with my old man too. He called me a dumbass kid, but I'd rather be a dumbass kid than turn out like him."

"You won't turn out like him, Wyatt. You can't," Lucy told him, her determination mirroring his own. "In fact, I think I have some ideas about where you go from here."

He rolled his eyes with a good natured grin. "Let me guess, it has something to do with what Morty said tonight?"

"He had a point. You're intelligent, competitive, ambitious. You care about people and the world around you—"

He interrupted her with a doubtful quirk of his brow. "I'm the guy that's known for breaking the rules, Valedictorian, and you want me to join a group that's all about following them?"

"Yes, I do," she insisted. "Or at least I want you to think about it. We can look into it a bit more and see what your options are."

He rested his chin in his hand that wasn't holding hers and set his elbow on the table with a thoughtful glance in her direction. "You really think I could handle that?"

She skimmed a hand across his cheek and pinned him down with her warm confident eyes. "I think Wyatt Logan can handle just about anything."

The faith in her eyes was overwhelming. That confidence was for and in _him_. He couldn't comprehend what he did to deserve it, but he also couldn't deny how badly it left him wanting to prove her right. Her eyes held his for a lingering moment as he breathed in her unwavering support. Damn, he wanted to kiss her more than ever before.

The waitress chose that moment to bring over the check and Wyatt snatched it off the table before Lucy could offer to split it. He kept her hand tucked in his as he walked them toward the register to settle up. They left and headed back to his car. Just as they were pulling out, Jonas and a crowd of seniors pulled in. Wyatt felt Jonas's glare on him until his car hit the street.

"Looks like we left just in time," Lucy muttered with a frustrated huff. "I can't wait till he graduates and leaves town. Asshole."

Wyatt grinned at her with a soft laugh. "You know a person's a prick when Lucy Preston curses about them."

Her scowl transformed into a playful glare before she halfheartedly punched his arm. "Shut up. I curse sometimes."

"Sometimes," He agreed with a nod and a smirk. "And it's always very serious when you do. Only exceptionally bad things earn a curse."

She rolled her eyes at him but returned his smirk. "Where are we going?"

"You still have an hour and a half before your curfew is up and there's one thing we haven't done yet. I'm not taking you home until we do," he hinted with a wink. "Just trust me."

"Always," Lucy replied instantly while reaching over to squeeze his hand. The quickness of her reply startled him, but he managed to keep that reaction to himself.

He parked in the field they visited a few nights ago, which was still as vacant as it was then, and cranked up the radio. The car was still running as he stepped out into the chilly night. Fall was finally starting to nip at the air. The further the sun sank, the colder it got. Wyatt grabbed his jacket out of the backseat, thinking of Lucy's sleeveless dress, and rounded the car to open her door. He held out a patient hand while she eyed him skeptically. Eventually, she accepted and shut the door behind her.

The windows were left down so the radio was just loud enough for the music to fill the space around them. He dropped the leather jacket onto her shoulders and waited for her to slip her arms through.

"What are we doing?" She asked with curious narrowed eyes.

"Dancing," he answered simply. "I can't take you home from a dance and not have danced with you at least once."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Here? In the middle of nowhere?"

He nodded. "Just you and me and the radio."

She bit her bottom lip as the corner of her mouth twitched upward. "And the stars," she added as she pointed up at the night sky.

"Them too," he said with a wide grin.

"This is so much better than our high school gym covered in paper mache decorations," she declared as she released her lip and let a full smile overtake her face.

"Yeah?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded and then wordlessly wrapped her arms around his neck.

He heard her sigh contentedly as his arms enveloped her waist. She relaxed into it as they started to sway and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Wyatt," she whispered while they danced. "You've made this night better than I ever hoped. This is exactly what I wanted."

A bit of the guilt he'd been feeling over Homecoming eased at her words. He let out a relieved breath and held her tighter against him. "Good. I'm glad. You deserve it, Luce."

In the midst of the dancing, her faith in him, and the encouragement of an elderly couple of strangers, Wyatt finally admitted it to himself. As he stood there in the headlights of his beat up Charger with his arms around Lucy Preston, he allowed the confession to run silently through his messed up brain. _Love_. That was the feeling he'd been trying to name. It described what flowed between himself and Lucy perfectly. As naturally as breathing, he'd fallen for her.

He was in love with Lucy Preston.

In a way he'd never been before.

Which left him to question, had he loved Jessica? He thought he had but...she never made him feel like he did when he was with Lucy. How did a person know what love looked like when you'd only ever felt it from a couple of people? No, he'd been mistaken about Jessica. That was never love. That was a crush. Sure, a messy mutual crush, but still a crush.

Not love.

The first girl he has ever loved is not Jessica.

It's Lucy.

Now, he just has one question. What was he supposed to do about it?

Lucy pulled her head away from his shoulder to look up at him and his breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful that his chest physically ached at the sight of her.

"Well?" She asked with a cheeky grin. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He laughed, nodded, and pulled her in for a kiss that smeared her dark red lipstick all over his lips. It was just as he'd imagined at the beginning of the night, but it felt sweeter than any fantasy. It felt _real_. Like his feelings for her.

* * *

Before they drove away from what Lucy planned to refer to as 'their' field from then on out, she used a fast food napkin to clean off Wyatt's face — laughing the entire time. Dark red was a stubborn pigment and, though she did her best, Wyatt still looked a little pink around the mouth when she finally finished.

"Sorry," she said with a bashful grin.

He didn't look even the tiniest bit upset. He shrugged and reached over to straighten her now free falling hair. "I ruined your hair. We're even, Preston."

She reapplied her lipstick as he headed toward her house. They were dangerously close to her curfew, but Lucy found she didn't care. She tried her best to pull her hair back into the loose knot that had looked so glamorous at the start of the night, but it was a lost cause. She settled for a weak bun and prayed her mother didn't look too closely.

Although, Wyatt had worn cologne tonight so the smell of it on her would probably give them away long before her hair. She was going to hate taking a shower later. He smelled too good — even without cologne. She never wanted to be rid of the scent.

She immediately spotted her mother in the front window as Wyatt parked in her driveway and rolled her eyes. Wyatt noticed her too and smirked.

"Good thing we made it with five minutes to spare. I doubt she needs any more reasons not to like me." His expression looked light but she could hear the disappointment in his tone.

"It's not you she doesn't like," Lucy assured him. "She doesn't even know you."

"So, what is it then?" He asked.

"It's the fact that I chose you even when she told me not to," Lucy answered with a tired sigh. "It's what you represent. It's not you."

He nodded and stared at her with proud soft eyes for a moment before he finally spoke. "If that's the case, then I'm okay with it. If I represent you standing up for what you want then let her hate me all she wants. I don't mind."

He didn't wait for her reply. Not that she knew what that would have been. She was too gobsmacked to formulate one. He was willing to let her mother dislike him for the sake of _her_ freedom? Where had this boy been all her life?

He opened his door and stepped out of the car. Before she could pull her door open, he'd opened it for her. They walked hand in hand to her front door and stopped on the stoop.

His eyes lingered over the length of her and then his hands came up to pop the collar on his borrowed jacket. "There," he said teasingly. "That's much more Danny and Sandy."

She giggled at him and shook her head. She shifted to take the jacket off but his hands landed on her arms to stop her.

"No, keep it," he urged her. "It looks better on you anyway."

Before she could argue, he'd kissed her cheek and stepped away from her with a smug grin.

"Goodnight, Lucy."

She blushed and curled her hands into the leather sleeves. "Goodnight, Wyatt."

"I'll call you tomorrow," he promised as he backed his way to his car.

"Not if I call you first," she replied while she reached for the knob on the front door.

"Touché," he said with a wink and a chuckle.

She walked inside and somehow managed to only turn back to look at him once. She closed the door behind her and then watched from the front window as he backed out of the drive and sped away. A dreamy sigh escaped her and she hugged the jacket around her. God, she loved him.

She loved him almost too much.

Her mother was nowhere to be found. She must have gone to bed when she saw them get out of the car. The conflicting emotions of relief and sadness rolled through her belly, but she quickly shoved them aside and headed upstairs to find Amy.

Tonight had been a dream.

There wasn't a single person who could bring her down. She refused to let them. For the first time in her entire academic career she felt like a normal teenager. The pressure of college applications and a future in academia seemed the furthest away it had ever been and all thanks to Wyatt.

The next morning her mom and Amy left early. Carol declared she was taking Amy shopping. It was a girls' day that Lucy was pointedly excused from. It hurt but Lucy wouldn't let her mother in on that. She smiled and nodded and said she needed to study anyway. She told them to have fun and got dressed for a casual Sunday, home alone.

She'd just spread across her bed with her notes and flash cards when a text came through from Wyatt.

" _What nerdy thing are you doing today, Valedictorian?"_

She rolled her eyes and grinned.

" _Studying for decathlon drills tomorrow. I spent Friday and Saturday distracted by someone."_

" _Oh yeah? Anybody I know?"_

Her eyes fell on the jacket draped over her desk chair with a wistful smile.

" _Just some Danny Zuko wannabe."_

" _Wow, he sounds like a jerk."_

" _Nope. He's secretly a big softie. He just has a reputation to protect."_

" _Which is why that milkshake picture stays between us, Preston."_

" _So, then I shouldn't have sent it to Jiya? Is that what you're saying?"_

" _Oh god, the whole decathlon teams gonna have it by Monday morning, aren't they?"_

" _Probably."_

His reply was the eyeroll emoji and she responded with a wink. She didn't actually send Jiya the picture, but watching him fret over it was too amusing to resist. _Boys,_ she thought with fond frustration.

There's a beat of silence while she watched the animated dots across the bottom of her screen. His next words gave her pause.

" _Your mom around?"_

Her brow furrowed but she tapped out a reply anyway.

" _She took Amy shopping. They'll be gone most of the day. Why?"_

She waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

No response ever came. She huffed irritably and tossed the phone onto her comforter. What the hell was that? Why ask a question like that and then disappear? Twenty minutes went by and Lucy was horrified to realize she hadn't done a bit of studying. She was too distracted by Wyatt and how weird he was being.

She rolled her eyes at herself and opened her notebook. She had work to do. Just as she was rereading the list of topics they needed to study for drills, a light tapping sounded from the door to her balcony. She looked up quickly, expecting to see a bird studying the glass, but ended up yelping and doing a double take.

"Oh my god! Wyatt!"

She rushed across the room to unlock the door and let him in.

He smirked as he crossed over the threshold. Smug as ever. "Surprised, ma'am? You told me I could sneak in. I remember it very clearly."

She squinted at him and smacked his arm. "You could have told me you were coming, jerk! I've been sitting here wondering why you were being so weird!"

He laughed as he tried to dodge her repetitive weak hits. "I wanted to surprise you! Besides, you help me study all the time. It's about time I return the favor."

She walked away from him to flop down on her bed and motioned for him to join her. "Next time, tell me. I'll unlock the door so you don't scare me half to death."

He smirked as he laid across the mattress beside her. "Deal. What are we studying?"

She placed a stack of flashcards in his hand. "Quiz me."

"Happy to," he replied.

No matter what he said, she knew he didn't just come over to help her study. There was an anxious energy to his movements and he softened every time his eyes landed on his jacket on her desk chair. He had something he wanted to talk about. So after an hour of studying, she held up a hand to stop him from quizzing her.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked with a perceptive stare. "You're being...weird again. _Nervous_."

His throat cleared awkwardly and he ran a hand through his hair. "That obvious, huh?"

"A bit," she replied with a grin. "It's cute."

"I just...I—" He stopped and huffed and then started again. "I know it's early for you and me. I mean it's only been two dates in one weekend so feel free to tell me to go to hell. But, uh, I mean is this...are we—are we a _we?_ You know, like exclusive?"

A thrill ran up and down her spine at his question. She barely contained a squeal as she replied. "Do you want us to be?"

His eyes searched hers before he nodded slowly. "Very much."

She bit her lip a moment and then let a huge smile bloom across her face. It took all of a second for her to eat up the space between them and throw herself into his arms. "Me too! Yes, _please_."

He laughed, and it sounded full of freedom and relief. She felt his lips kiss her temple and then they stayed there while he spoke. "Thank God. I've been wondering about that all night. I should have asked you before I left last night."

"This has been the best weekend of my life so far," Lucy admitted with a giddy laugh. "I'm not even kidding."

Wyatt responded with his own laugh. It was gruff but just as happy. "Me too."

Okay, maybe high school had it's bright moments. Like Wyatt Logan. Impossibly good and beautifully imperfect Wyatt Logan. She would always be grateful for the events that brought them together, no matter how painful they were.


	28. What Tomorrow Brings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday at School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** For whatever reason, this is flowing right now, and I'm not holding updates like I normally do to build myself a buffer since I kept you guys waiting for so long. For that reason, you get chapter 28 even though I just posted chapter 27 yesterday.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings
> 
> * * *

* * *

"Who knows what tomorrow brings,

In a world few hearts survive.

All I know is the way I feel,

When it's real, I keep it alive.

The road is long.

There are mountains in our way,

But we climb a step every day."

-"Up Where We Belong" by Joe Crocker & Jennifer Warnes

* * *

On Monday, she was one of the first cars to arrive in the parking lot. Wyatt arrived not long after her. He didn't have a meeting before class the way she did, but they agreed to get together to talk about how to handle the day. She stepped out of her car as Wyatt parked and as soon as he was with in reach he kissed her, slow and deep.

"Good morning," he said as he pulled away.

"Good morning," she replied with unfocused eyes. That was just the effect his kisses had on her.

"You're wearing my jacket." His eyes swept over her from head to toe as his hand softly pulled on the sleeve of his borrowed jacket.

"If we're doing this," Lucy said, leaning against his solid chest. "Then I want a piece of you with me all day long."

He smirked and nodded. "Okay, but I need something too then, Valedictorian."

She bit the inside of her cheek while she thought and then turned her head so that her ponytail was within his reach. She pointed to the black velvet scrunchy in her hair. "How's that? Too girly?"

He chuckled, low, and gently tugged it from her hair. "It's perfect."

She watched him slide it over his wrist in disbelief. "I can't believe you're actually going to wear that. Are you the same guy that's terrified of a picture of you drinking a milkshake with me?"

He ignored her with a grin. "So, how do you want to do this, Luce? Keep going as we have been or take it a step further?"

"A step further as in handholding, arms around each other, and other public displays of affection?"

"As in," he replied with a firm nod.

"Would you be okay with that?" She asked. "Publically being linked with Ms. Goody-two-shoes?"

"Nothing I want more," Wyatt answered with honesty gleaming in his blue eyes. "What about you? You ready to be known as that girl dating The Logan Boy?"

She took a deep breath and then threw his words back at him with a smile. "Nothing I want more."

Other cars were starting to pull in. They were cars Lucy recognized. Rufus was parking in his old hand-me-down beater with Jiya in the passenger seat. Jonas was driving through the lot in his Land Rover. Mr. Bruhl could be seen getting out of his Volvo in the faculty lot. Until today, the school had mostly speculated about them. They knew about the date on Friday, but only Rufus and Jiya and Dave really knew the whole truth.

Today, that changed.

She slipped her hand into his and then weaved their fingers together.

"Walk me to my locker, Wyatt."

He beamed at her and nodded dutifully. "Yes, ma'am."

He walked her to her locker, where they lingered until it was time for Decathlon, and then he walked her across the school to Mr. Bruhl's classroom. He carried her bag into the room and to her seat, setting it down at her feet with a wink. She felt him squeeze her hand and waited for him to walk away. Instead, he leaned in, placed a hand on her waist, and kissed her. It was short and chaste, but knowing he'd willingly kissed her in front of a room full of their peers caused a butterfly or two to flit around her stomach.

It was a statement and the entire room knew it.

"I'll see you at lunch, Sandy."

He looked immensely pleased with himself and she couldn't help but chuckle and roll her eyes, teasingly.

"See you at lunch, Zuko."

Wyatt tossed a wave at Rufus and Jiya as he left and nodded curtly at Jonas. She sat down in between her friends, who were both staring at her with expressions that were mixtures of elation and shock.

"Bold move," Rufus said as he discreetly fist bumped her under their desks. "Jonas is _pissed_."

Lucy cast her ex a fleeting glance and felt a satisfying jolt. His plan to get Wyatt expelled and head off anything he might become to Lucy had not only failed, it had backfired. _Spectacularly_. For the first time since she'd know Jonas, he'd _lost_.

Served him right.

* * *

Wyatt waited for Dave at his locker. As soon as the Decathlon team finished their meeting, the news of him and Lucy would be all over the school. Jonas would make sure of it. He wanted to tell Dave and Zach first. As luck would have it, his friends arrived together that day.

They gave him curious looks as they came to a stop in the hallway.

"Did you give Lucy a ride to school again?" Dave asked with a furrowed brow.

"No, just met her here," Wyatt answered. "We needed to strategize."

"Strategi—" Dave stopped mid question and then a smile lit up his face. "Wait, does that mean what I think it means? Did the date go that well?"

Zach sighed and gave Wyatt a reluctant smile. "So, you and the bookworm are an item now, huh?"

Wyatt nodded to Zach before focusing on Dave. "The date went really well. So did the dance. We talked and—well, she's walking around school in my jacket today if that tells you anything."

"Hell, yes," Dave said as he fist bumped Wyatt. "That's the kind of news I like to hear. Jonas know yet?"

Wyatt smirked. "Oh yeah, kissed her right in front of him. Jackass almost had an aneurysm. I'm meeting Lucy for lunch period if you guys wanna join us. She's inviting her friends too. We thought it might be good to try and get our circles together."

Dave nodded. "I'll be there."

When Zach didn't answer, Dave elbowed him in the side - hard.

"Shit, ow. Yeah, okay, I'll be there," Zach said halfheartedly. "But you know Tristan and the rest of the guys are gonna give you hell for this, right?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Let 'em. See if I give a shit."

"Yeah, in theory, that sounds great, Wyatt. But they won't just stop at _you_ ," Zach warned him. "Did you let Lucy in on that particular part of your life yet?"

His brow furrowed and he scratched the back of his neck. "She knows about the racing but not about Tristan. I wasn't sure it was important. I mean what the hell can he possibly do? We only see him here and at the...parties. Besides, that dick hasn't beaten me in a race since last spring. Hell, he hasn't even had the balls to try in months."

Dave sighed and shook his head. "Hate to say it, but Zach's got a point. This gets around and you'll have a weakness. Just like you did with Jess. The difference here is that Lucy's not used to guys like Tristan. She needs to be prepared, brother."

He nodded slowly as he listened. "Yeah, you're both right. I'll talk to her."

"Sooner, rather than later, dude," Zach advised him warily.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around quicker than Wyatt anticipated. He and Lucy met up outside the cafeteria. Dave and Zach had already saved them a table. Rufus and Jiya walked passed them with knowing smiles, heading for their shared table.

Wyatt slipped his arm around Lucy's shoulders and she in turn put her arm around his waist. They walked into the cafeteria together and the minute they did a hush fell over the room.

"Wow," Lucy said with a nervous chuckle. "Never felt so visible before. Why is it that who I date is the thing that finally forces people to see me?"

He chuckled and dropped a kiss to her temple. "Because high school is stupid. Always has been, always will be."

Jessica and Jonas glared at them from opposite ends of the cafeteria as they reached the table Dave and Zach picked out. Rufus and Jiya had already introduced themselves and sat down with their lunch trays. Lucy packed her own lunch of carrot sticks and sparkling water. She sat down with Rufus and Jiya while Wyatt, Dave, and Zach headed into the lunch line.

It wasn't until that moment that Lucy felt a new set of eyes on her. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she glanced around the lunch room. Finally, her eyes connected with a tall boy with long floppy hair. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him. It was clear he was older. Probably a senior. He looked unassuming, non threatening, until his eyes dragged up and down her body with a lecherous sneer stretched across his lips.

Lucy shivered and swiftly looked away. Tension sizzled over every inch of her skin and she instinctively burrowed herself further into the protective cocoon of Wyatt's jacket. She nudged Jiya and discreetly pointed him out.

"Who's that? And don't make it obvious you're looking," Lucy said frantically.

Jiya glanced quickly and the alarm in her eyes only stoked Lucy's fear.

"Tristan Breeden," she whispered. "Rumor is he runs all the street races around here."

"Why is he looking at Lucy like that?" Rufus asked as he too snuck a glance at Tristan.

Street races. Lucy's mouth went dry and she fisted her shaking hands. "I think I know why," she told them with a gulp.

Before she could say much else, Wyatt appeared at her side again and sat down next to her.

It barely took him a second to read the table.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His voice was razor sharp and defensive. "Somebody say something to you?"

Lucy remained silent. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. Trust Jiya though to not mince words.

"Nobody said anything. Tristan Breedan's just leering at her like a creep."

Wyatt's muscles tensed, from head to toe. "Shit."

Dave approached the table. Wyatt silently reached out and forced Dave into the chair on Lucy's other side.

Dave glared at him. Wyatt responded by nodding his head toward Tristan. Dave winced and shook his head.

"Perfect," Dave muttered. "Fan-fucking-tastic. Zach is never going to let you hear the end of this. You know that, right?"

"What's going on?" Lucy finally asked, her fear giving way to anger. "Why does that asshole make me feel... _queasy_?"

"He's like Jonas if Jonas had ever been to Juvi," Dave said in as gentle a tone as possible. "He likes to stir shit up."

"He's not gonna stir shit up with _you_ , Lucy," Wyatt declared through a tense jaw. "I won't let him."

"He probably only cares because you've got such a spotless reputation," Dave told her with a small reassuring smile. "Worried you'll rat us out or something."

"Rat you out?" Rufus asked in confusion. His eyes widened and then he leaned forward to whisper. "Holy shit, is there actually a top secret fight club?"

The corner of Wyatt's mouth hitched up in a crooked smirk. "Fight club? Is that what you think I'm involved in? Dude, is that why you were scared of me? Did you think I was gonna be the Brad Pitt to your Ed Norton or something?"

"Nevermind what I thought," Rufus replied self consciously. "What is actually happening?"

Jiya gasped and smacked her hands over her mouth. "Wait. No. You mean he actually does run the street races?" She whispered.

"Not anymore," Dave answered. "He quit racing after Wyatt kept constantly kicking his ass. Now he's just the bookie."

Wyatt smacked the back of Dave's head. "Thanks for just admitting I'm involved in _illegal_ street racing in the middle of the cafeteria, jackass."

"What?" He asked with an indifferent shrug. "She figured it out."

"Oh my god," Jiya said excitedly. "Can I come to a race?"

Rufus looked startled and turned sharply toward her. "No! You can't go to a race! You're not even old enough to drive!"

"Live a little, Rufus," Jiya replied with a roll of her eyes. She dismissed him by turning her eyes back to Dave. "Can I?"

Lucy thought about Dave's words about her "spotless" reputation and then blinked slowly as an idea came to her. "That's...that's not a bad idea actually."

"What?" Rufus, Dave, and Wyatt all chorused.

"No, not for Jiya," Lucy said quickly.

"Hey! I'm a sophomore not a baby," Jiya muttered with a huff.

"Then for who?" Wyatt asked with a suspicious glare.

"For me," Lucy answered, as if it should be obvious.

"No. Hell, no," Wyatt said with a concerned furrowed brow. "The crowd at these races...it's _rough_."

"Right, I know. But Dave's right. Tristan is only fixated on me because I'm known as such a rule follower. If I show up at a race then I'm just as complicit in it as all of you, right? Ratting you out would mean ratting myself out—"

Wyatt groaned as if he were in pain. "Lucy, I'm telling you this is not a good idea."

"You either take me or I find it myself," Lucy said with a determined glare. "I'm not going to walk around school looking over my shoulder for this Tristan guy. The sooner he stops seeing me as a threat or a weakness, the better."

Zach returned to the table, sat down next to Rufus, and smiled at them easily. "What's up? What did I miss?"

Wyatt growled in frustration and put his head in his hands. "This can't be happening."

"What?" Zach asked. "What can't be happening?"

Dave gave the table a strained smile and sat back in his seat with a false breezy posture. "We're taking Lucy to a— _party_."

"Not to state the obvious, but, um, that sounds like a fucking _terrible_ idea."

"So, I've been told," Lucy stated with a scoff. "But you're doing it anyway."

"Wonderful," Zach said as he gave Wyatt a pointed glare. "Let me guess, this has something to do with Tristan?"

"Don't," Wyatt warned. "You say 'I told you so' and so help me I will knock your teeth out."

Dave winced. "Your face is too pretty for that, Zach. I'd listen to the man."

Wyatt turned to Lucy with a pleading glance. "Can we talk about this later? Maybe after school?"

"You're not going to change my mind," Lucy told him, stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes and put an arm around her waist to pull her close. "I wouldn't dream of it, but I really don't want to have this out in the middle of the cafeteria. Can we talk after school?"

"I have to pick up Amy after school," Lucy said as his proximity weakened her irritation.

"After that then," he insisted. "After I get off work. I'll come to you." When she didn't immediately answer he ducked his head to meet her eyes imploringly. "Please, Luce?"

She sighed and leaned into him, resigning to the power of his baby blues. "Fine. But you better not stand me up."

"No chance of that, ma'am," he promised as he gratefully kissed her cheek. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

That was fine. She'd be happy to see him.

But there was no way he was talking her out of it.

* * *

The rest of the school day was stressful as hell. Lucy was annoyed with him because he insisted on escorting her to every class, making him late for most of his own. But he wasn't going to give Tristan a single goddamn opening to torture Lucy. He walked her to her car at the end of the day and repeated his promise to find her after his shift.

She harrumphed her agreement but kissed his cheek before getting into her Honda so that had to be a good sign, didn't it? She didn't seem completely disgusted with him yet.

He talked Dave and Zach into hanging around at the shop to talk. The likelihood of him changing Lucy's mind was slim, he knew that. He was going to need their help in the event she showed up at a race. Which seemed to be becoming more of a reality with each passing second.

"So, possibly dumb question," Dave said as he leaned against the work bench that Lucy was usually perched on. "But you know you're not going to talk her out of it right? I mean, there's a reason she's managed to tolerate your ass this long and it's not cause she's a pushover."

Wyatt sighed tiredly from under a beat up old Mazda. He slid out and grabbed a drain pan from behind Dave as he answered him. "Yeah, I'm aware. She's stubborn as hell."

"Sounds familiar," Zach said with a small grin. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?"

He crawled back under the car and placed the drain pan under the plug. He got to work removing the filler cap and the drain plug with his wrench. "If she's going to come to a race then I'm not going to be able to keep an eye on her all by myself. I'll have to leave to race, at the very least, and leaving Lucy alone is not an option. So—"

"So, you need us to babysit," Zach finished for him.

Dave snorted. "I dare you to say that to Lucy. She'll kick your ass or at least rip you a new one. I'm in. I'll stick close whenever she decides to show up. After seeing how that Jonas dickwad treated her, she doesn't deserve to be hassled by anyone else."

"Jonas," Zach said thoughtfully. "Senior, right? He the guy that steals the exam answers for the football team every year?"

Wyatt smirked as the oil started to flow into the pan and quickly ducked out from the underside of the car. "What?"

Zach looked at him like he should already know. "Yeah, he makes sure the football team stays in good academic standing and they keep him relevant with the in-crowd — or you know, beat you up in the parking lot after school. Whatever Jonas needs, they do it."

"Lucy did say she saw him handing something over to Marty," Wyatt told them. "Anybody have any proof of that?"

"Nah, but everybody knows he does it. Even the coaches," Zach replied with a shrug. "It figures that guy's an asswipe though. Let me guess, controlling douchebag?"

Wyatt nodded but added one further descriptor. " _Manipulative_ , controlling douchebag."

"So, Tristan without the Juvi then?" Zach asked with a smirk.

Dave laughed and grinned at him. "That's what I said at lunch today. Like minds, dude." They loosely bump fists and share amused smiles.

"I'll do my part to help keep the princess out of trouble," Zach finally agreed. "But you better make sure she knows what she's in for. We can't protect her if she doesn't understand the risks, bro."

Wyatt nodded but added nothing further. He planned to try and talk Lucy out of it but when that failed, and he knew it would, he would be clear about what these races looked like and what she needed to do to keep herself safe. Zach was right. He could arrange for all the extra muscle in the world, but if Lucy didn't know what their "parties" were like then it wouldn't do a bit of good.

He finished his shift, locked up the shop, and then set off for Lucy's house. His dad was passed out on the couch, lowball glass clutched in his hand. He wouldn't know Wyatt was gone. He never did.

He texted Lucy that he was on his way and he found her balcony door unlocked after climbing up to it. She was waiting for him. She looked up from her laptop when he walked in. Her stare was blank. Not upset, not overly warm. Just blank. He was usually able to read her exceptionally well so the indifference in her eyes caused him to shift uncomfortably.

"Hi."

"Hey," she replied as she closed her laptop and stepped away from her desk. "So, go ahead. Let's hear the reasons I shouldn't go to a race." She curled her fingers at him in a 'come at me' gesture and he couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his face.

"We both know I'm not going to talk you out of it. So, I'm not going to try," he replied, impulsively. That had been his original plan, sure, but one look at her blank face and he knew all he would do was upset her.

She looked surprised and relieved. The thin pursed line of her lips relaxed along with her posture. "Thank you."

"But if you're going then you stick with me or Bam-Bam or Zach the entire time and it's just you. Rufus or Jiya cannot tag along. This isn't a night out at Frosty's Diner, Lucy. The people that show up to this thing don't follow anyone's rules or give a shit about whether or not something is legal. They don't give a damn how old or young you are either so they won't hold back. Being a kid doesn't offer you any sort of protection with them," Wyatt instructed in a warning tone. "This is serious and dangerous. I need to make sure we're clear on that."

She nodded firmly. "We're clear. I promise to stick with you or Bam-Bam or Zach."

"Good," he said as he took in a tense breath. "The sooner we get this over with the better. Are you free Friday?"

"Yes."

He nodded and watched her closely as he continued. "Okay, I was planning on racing this Friday anyway. So, it'll work out. You need to find someway to get out of your curfew, though. The races don't even start until midnight."

"Mom's out of town so it won't be a problem. She has a conference at UCLA and Amy's staying at a friend's house. I'll have the place to myself so I can come and go as I please."

That was eerily perfect. He wasn't sure he liked how easily this was coming together. She seemed to feel it too. A foreboding tension filled the air until Lucy cracked a teasing grin at him.

"Don't get me arrested, Logan."

He laughed but answered her seriously. "I'll try my best, ma'am."


	29. You Can’t Catch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race weekend, part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Yet again, I am writing faster than I anticipated. No idea how long this will continue but...well I hope you guys are enjoying all the quick updates ;)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings
> 
> * * *

* * *

"Now you can't catch me.

Baby, you can't catch me,

'Cause if you get too close,

You know I'm gone like a cool breeze."

-"You Can't Catch Me" by Chuck Berry

* * *

By the time Friday rolled around Lucy was fed up with Wyatt having to walk her to every class. She understood why and she didn't mind having him around, but looking over her shoulder had never been her favorite thing. She had just gotten past feeling like Jonas was watching her every move and now she had to worry about this Tristan asshole? She really hoped going to this street race worked. Hopefully, showing up at the race would prove where her loyalties were.

With Wyatt.

Always with Wyatt.

She was not going to get him in trouble.

She was ready to go back to worrying about Jessica and Jonas. She knew how to handle them. Tristan scared her. Jonas, at least, had a reputation to protect. He had something to keep him from going too far. Tristan had none of that. It made him ten times more dangerous than Jonas. She was not at all comfortable with the never ending stare he focused on her every day at school this week.

Lucy wanted to look like she was trying to fit in at this race so she decided to channel Jessica as she got dressed. Tight jeans, green racerback tank, black boots that stopped at her ankle, and Wyatt's jacket. She hadn't worn it every day that week but she'd come close. Under the weight of Tristan's glare, it made her feel safe.

She tried to make her hair look as careless as possible. With her curls, though, the carelessness was always staged. She kept her makeup minimal. She wasn't going there to impress anyone and Wyatt didn't care what her make up looked like. She knew that for certain.

There was a knock at her balcony door. Lucy looked up with a bored stare, trying to hide her amusement. She let Wyatt in and then chuckled at him.

"My mom's not here, you could have just knocked on the front door," she told him.

"That's not as much fun," Wyatt said with a shrug. "Too normal."

"Is it too normal to go out the front door?" She asked teasingly. "Because we're not going down that way. Not unless you want me to break my neck or a leg or something."

"Would that keep you from coming tonight?" Wyatt asked. He was half joking, she could tell, but she didn't appreciate it.

She snatched up her small crossbody bag and threw it over her shoulder, leaving the room without another word.

"Oh, come on, Lucy. I was joking, okay?" He said apologetically as he followed her down the stairs. "I mean, you know I'm worried about it but I'm long past stopping you from coming. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"I don't want to get hurt either, Wyatt," she reminded him with a huff. "And I'm nervous enough as it is. I don't need you making that worse."

He grabbed her hand as they reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled her into his chest. "I'm not trying to."

His arms went around her and she quickly returned the gesture before replying. "I've been on edge all week. Tristan hasn't done anything but look at me and still he makes me feel—I don't know, vulnerable. Weak. I don't like it."

Wyatt's arms tightened around her, protectively, and she took a moment to breathe him in. No cologne tonight. Just Wyatt. Freshly clean, slightly woodsy, with the faintest trace of gasoline.

"I don't like it either," he admitted. "I've been too aware of him all week, just waiting for him to try something. I'm worried every minute we're at school. So, here's hoping your plan works, Valedictorian, because I can't stand much more without taking some sort of action."

"What are you going to do? Fight him? He hasn't done anything to justify it and you can't get in any more fights on school grounds. Remember?" She asked as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"He's scaring you, Lucy. Am I supposed to just sit on my hands and let him get away with it?"

"That's better than you getting expelled," she answered.

"I'm not sure it is, actually."

"Wyatt, do _not_ get expelled for me."

"Lucy—"

"Or arrested."

"I won't let—"

"Just say 'yes' and move on, please. This is an order, not a request."

She heard his muted laugh against her forehead as he placed a kiss there and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

After a few more minutes, they pulled themselves apart and left the house behind. It was late and dark, and it only got darker the further they drifted from town. Until suddenly it wasn't, and a pop of bright lights stood out amongst the vacant rural darkness.

She listened as Wyatt took in a slow calming breath. She could feel and see his defensive wall sliding into place.

"Here we go," he said as he drove into the crowd of tricked out cars and parked right in the middle of all of them.

Not wanting to look like the prim snob they all thought she was, she didn't wait for Wyatt to open her door. She usually let him because it seemed important to him, but not tonight. Not here. He gave her a look that indicated exactly what he thought about that and it wasn't good.

She sighed and shrugged as she met him around the front of the car. "Deal with it, tough guy."

He rolled his eyes playfully and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go find the guys."

None of what she saw on the way to meet Dave and Zach was shocking, exactly, but she'd never seen so much of it up close and personal. There was lots of drinking, lots of smoking, and more than a small amount of snorting. So far she hadn't seen any needles, but she had seen some flashes of unexpected nudity. Some windows weren't fogged up quite _enough_. She briefly wondered if Wyatt and Jess had been one of those couples, steaming up the windows in the middle of the field, but then banished the thought immediately. It caused a jealous tightness in her chest that she hated.

Plus it left her wondering, for the very first time, if Wyatt was bothered by just how truly innocent their make out sessions had been thus far. Did he want something more from her than she'd given him? And what about her? Did _she_ want more than what they'd done since that first morning in her living room? The image of Wyatt's hands running over her bare skin came to mind and it caused a jolt of electricity to course through her.

Yes, yes she very much wanted that. As soon as possible.

When her silence had gone on too long, he squeezed her around the shoulders and encouraged her eyes to meet his. "You okay over there, Luce?"

"Yeah," she answered urgently, hoping her cheeks weren't as flushed as they felt. "Yeah, fine."

"Sorry, I know this is all kind of… **.** " He must not have known how to finish his sentence. He let it trail off with a wince. But his hand gesturing to the crowd of loud cars and even louder people told her enough.

"It's actually what I expected," Lucy told him with a small smirk. "Just never actually seen some of these things in person. On HBO, sure. In person? Not so much."

He chuckled and nodded. "Got it."

They found Dave and Zach sitting on the lowered tailgate of Zach's truck, beers in hand. Zach pulled one from the cooler and offered it to Wyatt as they approached. Wyatt waved it off.

"Been gone for a few weeks so I got stuck with the first race," he explained with an eye roll.

Zach laughed. "Bugged at not being the main event any more, Earnhardt?"

Without giving it a second thought, Zach offered the beer to Lucy instead. She blinked at it and Zach quickly withdrew it with an awkward grimace.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine, really—" she cut herself off and blushed in embarrassment. "Just never tried one before. My mother's more likely to offer me a sip of wine than keep a beer in the house, and the Decathlon kids are more the types to steal from their dad's liquor cabinet."

"You're not missing anything," Dave told her with a grin and a wink. "They taste like shit. Or at least Zach's cheap crap does."

"Hey! Budweiser's a classic!"

"Doesn't mean it's actually _good_ ," Wyatt offered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, beggars can't be choosers. You get whatever my cousin can swipe from my uncle's store," Zach told them both with a roll of his eyes. "If you want to try one, Lucy, now's the time. They're free and not a single person here is gonna judge you if you don't like it."

"You don't have to," Wyatt assured her with a soft smile. "No pressure."

She swallowed loudly and shrugged. "Why not, right? I mean, if I don't like it then I don't like it."

"That's the spirit," Zach said as he opened a can and passed it to her.

She didn't know why this seemed so nerve-wracking. She'd had tequila before at the Decathlon after parties. It was mixed in with other things, but still she'd gotten buzzy, hadn't she? Buzzy enough to let Jonas talk her into sleeping with him. Beer was no big deal. Not any worse than a sip of wine or a Margarita or a glass of champagne at her second cousin's wedding. She knocked back a gulp before she could second guess herself. Her face immediately pinched in disgust as it slid down her throat.

"Bam-Bam's right," she said as she passed the beer back to Zach. "That tastes like shit."

Dave and Wyatt laughed at Zach's crestfallen face.

"Told ya you weren't missing much," Dave replied as his laughter subsided.

Wyatt checked his watch and then reluctantly glanced over at Lucy. "I gotta go," he told her. "Stay here with them, alright? Just gotta kick this new guy's ass, win some money, and I'll be back, okay?"

She nodded and then rose up on her toes to place a pecking kiss to his lips. "For luck."

"I appreciate that, ma'am," he said with a cocky gleam in his blue eyes as held her firmly against him. "But I don't need it. I make my own luck."

He reeled her back in for a slower and deeper kiss and then pulled back with a wink. "Be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere, Valedictorian."

"I wouldn't dare," she replied with a grin.

"Here," Dave said as he gently grabbed her arm and pointed to the bed of the truck. "You can see better from up there."

He lifted her easily into the back of the truck and she sat down on the wall of the truck bed. "Thanks, Dave," she said as she sat. He was right. She could see the dirt track perfectly from there. "He's as good as he says he is, isn't he?" Lucy asked the boys knowingly.

They smirked at her and nodded.

"They can't catch him," Zach told her as he sat down next to her. "They all try, but it's no good."

There was murmuring behind them and it was accompanied by hushed snickering. The crunch of dried leaves and gravel drew closer. Lucy was hyper aware of it. Dread filled her senses and she grit her teeth as the overwhelming stench of alcohol finally surrounded them. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Dave and Zach tense too. So, she wasn't crazy. Something was about to go down.

"Looks like Logan and his buddies brought their new little friend. What's your name, babe? I keep seeing you around."

Lucy took a deep breath and turned a cool gaze toward the voice. Tristan. Of course it was Tristan. And he was wasted, by the looks of it. He was also surrounded by a couple of guys just as tall as he was. The three of them wore identical leering expressions.

"I'll tell you what my name _isn't_ ," Lucy said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Babe."

A smirk formed across his lips; however, it looked nothing like Wyatt's. It sent fear through her veins, cooling her blood to the point of freezing.

"Oh, shit, she's got some fight in her," he said with a laugh as he stepped closer to the tailgate of the truck. "I like that. It's always the quiet ones that turn out to like it rough, you know? What about you, _Lucy_ , you like it rough?"

He sneered her name through gritted teeth, emphasizing that he'd already done his homework on her. He hadn't actually needed her to answer his earlier question. She refused to let him bother her. That was his goal. He wanted to ruffle her feathers.

She forced a smile to curl on her lips and then walked across the truck bed to stand on the tailgate. Making her taller than any of the boys around her, with the exception of Zach who stood just behind her.

"One thing's for sure," she said as she held her smile in place. "You'll never find out."

Zach and Dave grinned at her and Tristan's friends let out shocked guffaws.

Tristan's face reddened with anger but his sickening smirk quickly made another appearance. "I don't have to. Get a couple of drinks in that Jonas asshole and he spills his whole life story. Told me all about the supposedly innocent Lucy Preston. You're not actually that innocent after all, are you?"

Try as she might, she couldn't stop her visible flinch or the tears that sprung to her eyes. This asshole knew all about her biggest regret? No. _No._ Life wasn't that unfair to her. It couldn't be.

"He told me you liked to have your hair pulled," Tristan said as he stopped directly in front of Dave. "That true? Maybe we should test it out in private, hm?"

Dave stood as tall and wide as he could, a veritable wall between Lucy and Tristan. "Back up, man. Leave her alone."

Her throat went dry. She viciously shoved her shaking hands in the pockets of Wyatt's jacket. With just one fact, she knew Jonas had talked. He'd pulled her hair, that was true. But she'd _hated it_. Only she'd been too insecure to tell him that.

"Why, Bam-Bam? She letting you have a little taste too?" Tristan asked him with a bitter chuckle while he crowded into his space. "Am I the only guy without a ticket to the Preston show?"

This wasn't happening. This _wasn't_ happening. Oh god, she needed him to go away. How did she get him to go away? Get it together, Preston! Stand your ground, don't let him walk all over you like Jonas did.

"Maybe not the only guy without a ticket," Lucy said as she hopped down from the tailgate and tucked herself behind Dave. "But you're certainly the only guy who's banned from ever seeing it. I don't have time for a waste of space like you."

Zach disguised a laugh with a cough and then climbed down to join Dave as her wall of defense.

Tristan's eyes turned violent in an instant. "Fucking bitch. Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can talk to me like that because you're sleeping with Logan?"

"No," she said, ignoring the statement about her sex life. "I think I can talk to you like that because you're a coward who thinks you can control people by making them afraid of you. But you can't control me because I'm _not_ afraid of you."

It was a lie but hopefully she was carrying it off convincingly. She was very afraid of him. Not that he had to know that.

"Not afraid of me?" He snapped. "Then let's change that."

He lunged in between Dave and Zach and wrapped a vice-like grip around her upper arm. She yelped as he jerked her forward, but he didn't get far. Zach stepped forward and slugged Tristan across the jaw, loosening his grip on Lucy. Dave took the opportunity to pull Lucy completely behind him.

Zach and Tristan were rolling around on the ground, in a tornado of fists and kicks. One of the two guys with Tristan ran for Dave, separating him from Lucy. She pressed her back against the truck as the third guy came for her. Hands grabbed at Wyatt's jacket, trying to work their way around her waist. She shoved and scratched and kicked. She couldn't get free. Panic filled her chest and her breathing became shallow. She could hear her pulse thundering in her ears.

She was losing the fight to keep this guy away from her and she knew it. She glanced around for help but Dave and Zach were still occupied. The asshole's hands wound around her waist, under the jacket, and shoved it from her shoulders.

"Get away from me!" She yelled as the jacket hit the ground. But he didn't flinch or even move his predatory gaze away from hers. Just as she felt a hand dip under her tank top, onto the bare skin of her hip, a new voice joined the chaos.

"Get your fucking hands off of her."

The words weren't so much yelled as _growled_ before a fist slammed into the nameless creep's nose. He fell backwards onto the ground with a thud, blood gushing from his face. He tossed one look at the newcomer, and then fled. Visibly shaken.

 _Wyatt_. She knew it was Wyatt, but she was frozen. She couldn't move or look at him. It was too much. It was all too much. His jacket was lifted from the ground, dusted off, and then swaddled around her shoulders by gentle hands.

"You okay?"

The words were quietly murmured against her forehead, but she heard them. She wasn't really sure how to answer him, though, so she settled for a nod and then pointed to where Dave and Zach were still brawling.

"I'm on it," he declared as he walked her toward the cab of Zach's truck. He opened the door and then lifted her into the seat because she couldn't seem to move her own legs. "Lock the door, stay here."

The door to the truck was shut softly and she habitually reached over hit the electric lock. Curiosity stirred at that moment. What was he going to do? How the hell did he plan on stopping this? She twisted in the seat to look out the back window of the truck. Dave's opponent was already laid out on the ground by the time Wyatt approached, but Zach and Tristan were still going.

Wyatt and Dave peeled them off of each other. Dave dumped a beaten and bloody Tristan in the dirt, and then turned to flank Wyatt. There were words exchanged, but she couldn't hear them. Whatever it was led to Tristan attempting to punch Wyatt. Wyatt dodged the hit and then delivered one of his own to Tristan's stomach. Tristan hunched over and fell to the ground. Wyatt hovered over him, but didn't deliver another blow. Again, she couldn't hear what was being said, but the look on Tristan's face was nothing short of terrified while he pulled himself off the ground and sprinted away.

She got a brief glimpse of Wyatt's livid face as he turned. It faded quickly, giving way to worry and guilt as his eyes met hers through the truck window.

So much had happened in the last few minutes that she wasn't entirely sure how to process it. Had her being here made things worse? Or had it simply allowed the inevitable explosion to take place off school grounds? If it was the second option, she found herself oddly grateful.

Maybe she felt violated and betrayed. Maybe she had bruises forming on her upper arms and wrists. But at least she'd managed to protect Wyatt somehow, someway. It was a small thing, but it offered her the comfort she so desperately needed in that moment. Keeping the fight off school grounds meant Wyatt couldn't be expelled. It meant he had a chance to explore his full potential. It meant she got to keep him longer.

Hopefully, this put an end to the threat of Tristan once and for all.


	30. One Thing Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race weekend, part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Omg I really can't stop the daily updates. Though that will probably change this week because I'm going to be very busy with real life stuff. I'm gonna try to get at least one more chapter posted this week but hopefully this weekend's update binge will hold you guys over flr a little while.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> angellwings

* * *

"Been the kinda guy girls' mamas don't like,

Runnin' with the wrong crowd on the wrong nights,

Cause I've been wrong about a million times,

But I got one thing right,

You.

Baby, I got one thing right.

Yeah, I got you.

I got one thing right.

You saw right through my pain,

Kept us patient while I changed.

Never even crossed your mind to walk away,

When I was gettin' crazy, reckless, and wild,

Actin' like my mama's little devilish child,

It took a heart like yours to find its place."

-"One Thing Right" by Marshmello & Kane Brown

* * *

Nothing was broken on anyone. In fact, though Dave and Zach had been covered in blood, none of it was their own. Their knuckles were swollen and scrapped and they'd have a few visible bruises, but otherwise they were okay.

"Is she okay?" Dave asked as he nodded his head toward the cab of Zach's truck. "I tried to keep her behind me but that one scrawny asshole managed to pull me away."

"I don't know," Wyatt said as his hands clenched at his sides. "I didn't get a good look at her before, but that bastard had a hand under her shirt when I got here."

"She'll be alright, Wyatt," Zach said with a confident nod as he wiped his bloody knuckles on his shirt. "I had my doubts before but she's a fighter. You should have heard her throwing it right back at Tristan. Your girlfriend's a bad ass, dude. She stared him down with no fear."

Dave smirked and nodded his agreement. "She's a boss, bro. Cut him down to size with that sharp tongue of hers like it was nothing. It was impressive. I mean, probably embarrassing for Tristan, but impressive to us."

"Sorry, I've been such an asshole about her," Zach said as he clapped a hand down on Wyatt's shoulder. "I get it now. You guys were right. She's cool."

"As glad as I am to hear that apology, I wish it didn't happen like _this_ ," Wyatt said with a conflicted sigh. "She shouldn't have been here. Hell, _none of us_ should be here."

Dave and Zach exchanged a wary look.

"What are you saying, Wyatt?" Dave asked.

"I'm saying...I can't do this anymore," Wyatt admitted with a loud gulp.

Zach looked surprised, but not disgusted. "Because of her?"

"No, because of the way those guys _treated_ her," Wyatt answered. "I don't even know what all they said to her but that scene I walked up on scared me shitless, and now it has me wondering...why the hell am I doing this? Why do I want to hang out with these people? The money is good but it's not that good. It's not worth the potential arrest, you know? It's not worth losing people I care about and it's not worth the risk of throwing away my future. It's just... _not worth it_ and it's time to stop."

Dave nodded and then lifted a casual shoulder. "You've seemed happier without it anyway. You've been...lighter since you started skipping the races. I liked seeing that."

Zach closed his tailgate and then leaned against it, feigning and air of cool. "It's probably for the best anyway," he said with deceptive indifference. "Seems to me you only did it cause you didn't have anything else that was yours." He glanced over his shoulder to where Lucy still sat in the cab of the truck as he continued. "Now you do."

That idea caused a small smile to tug at his lips. "Yeah, maybe." He paused thoughtfully and then shook himself back to reality. "I'm gonna get Lucy home. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're good," Dave replied. "Nothing ice and a little antiseptic won't fix."

"Thanks for looking out for her tonight," Wyatt said as he met their eyes with a heartfelt stare. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Logan," Zach promised with a nod. "We got your back. You know that."

He did, but it was nice to be reminded sometimes.

Now, it was time to find out what damage had been inflicted on Lucy, emotionally and physically. Zach unlocked the truck doors with his keyless entry as Wyatt approached. Lucy jumped when the door opened and then covered her face with her hands. He heard a mumbled apology through her fingers before she pulled them away from her face.

"Still on edge, I guess," she said with a soft sniffle. "Are Dave and Zach okay?"

"They're fine," he answered, as he tried to will her to meet his eyes. She had her gaze focused on his chest, and without seeing her eyes he couldn't be sure how badly she was hurt. "How are you? Did that bastard hurt you?"

"No. No, I don't think so," she said with a confused furrow in her brow. "It's all a blur, though, so I can't...I can't be sure. But nothing hurts really except my arms and my wrists so I don't think so."

He breathed a sigh of relief and then pulled her into his chest. The minute he did her hands seized his shoulders in a desperate grip.

"Please take me home, Wyatt. I—I'm going to lose it here and I'd rather not do that in front of your friends. _Please_."

He swallowed thickly at the sound of tears in her voice. The last time she sounded this choked up, she'd just had a huge blow out with her mother. She'd sobbed in his arms and he'd wanted to fight the whole world for her. He felt the same now, only twice as intense now that he knew the depth of his feelings for her.

"Way ahead of you, Preston," he said softly. "Are you still shaken up or can you walk now?"

"I—God, you had to lift me into the truck didn't you?" She asked as the memory hit her. "Oh, that's so mortifying." The embarrassment in her tone was quickly replaced by determination as she spoke again, louder this time. "I can walk. Just...just help me down first."

He offered her hand down and was forced to help her steady herself when she wobbled on her feet after the first step. She batted his hands away and straightened her posture. Neck straight, chin high. To the rest of the world, she looked unaffected. To him she looked anything but.

She insisted on saying goodbye to Dave and Zach. They looked amazed at her composure. Wyatt was too or at least how convincing her illusion of composure looked. He wondered when she learned to fake it with such skill and then realized she'd been forced to by her own mother. If her reaction wasn't what her mother would want then she likely hid it — buried it somewhere deep inside of her.

Just like she was doing now.

The closer they got to his car, the closer she came to him. By the time they were standing beside his charger she was almost completely leaning her weight against him. He opened the door for her and waited until she was tucked safely inside to shut it. This night had been a disaster, but one thing was clear. A bigger disaster was ahead of them if he couldn't get her to tell him what was going on in her head.

The ride passed in silence. When they arrived he parked around the corner from her house, along the street, just in case she had any nosy neighbors or Carol had recruited neighborhood spies. He wouldn't put it past her.

Wyatt leaned across the seat and kissed the top of Lucy's head before he reached for his door handle. "Come on, I'll walk you in."

Her hand darted out and latched on to his arm. Her watery eyes met his for the first time since he'd helped her out of Zach's truck. They looked anxious and frightened.

"Can you...can you stay, please? I—I don't want to be alone right now and my mom's not coming back until Sunday and I just—"

"Anything you want, Lucy. Really, _anything_."

Tears continued to gather in her eyes as she silently nodded in acceptance of his answer. They stayed quiet as they walked in back gate, through the backyard, and into the house. She collapsed onto the couch as soon as it was in reach and kicked off her boots. He noticed she wrapped herself tighter in his jacket. He fought off a smile at the idea that something of his offered her comfort. He sat down next to her and shirked off his shoes as well. The minute he did she turned and curled into him with her legs across his lap and her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her and drew her closer.

"Is Tristan done with us?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," Wyatt answered, remembering the fear in Tristan's eyes as he'd run away from Wyatt's threats. "Yeah, he's done. He won't bother you anymore."

"Not even to, like — I don't know, spread gossip or something?"

Something in her tone caused an ache in his chest. She sounded...broken somehow. Defeated. "What did he say to you, Luce?"

"He...he knew things about me and Jonas. Private things. Things that I—I'd rather no one know. Things I thought only Jonas and I would ever know about."

In other words, things about that one time Jonas pressured her into sleeping with him.

Just when he thought he couldn't hate Jonas more.

"So, Jonas is going around talking shit about you now?" Wyatt asked through a tense jaw.

"No," Lucy answered. "I don't think it was like that. Tristan made it sound like he got Jonas drunk just to get dirt on me. And he did get dirt. Probably a lot more than what he mentioned to me tonight. I just need to know if I should prepare for it to be all over school by Monday."

"No, Tristan lives in healthy fear of his life now. He won't so much as look at you any more. Whatever dirt you think he has, he'll keep to himself," Wyatt assured her. "Trust me."

"I do trust you," she replied softly. "More than anyone."

"Then tell me what's going on in your head, ma'am. You're acting like you're okay, but I don't think you are," he stated honestly. "I want to believe you, but I don't."

Her eyes closed and her face crumpled. "You shouldn't believe me. That's a good call."

And then she was crying. Sobbing and shaking like he'd never seen her do before. He pulled her all the way into his lap and folded himself around her. He didn't know what to say so he chose not to say anything. All he could do was hold her.

Eventually, her tears dried up and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep against his chest. He debated trying to get her up the stairs to her bed but decided he liked their position too much to move. He needed this as much as she did after tonight.

He finished his race. As expected, he won. After he collected his purse money, he headed back to his friends. On his way there, he heard yelling about a fight and saw the attention was focused close to Zach's truck. He'd taken off running at that point, scared beyond all reason.

When he reached them, and saw her struggling with some fucker he'd never seen before, he'd lost it. That was exactly what he'd been afraid of when she first suggested coming with him. One of two nightmares he'd had about her nearly came true, live and in person.

So, yeah, holding her close and knowing she was safe was just as soothing for him as it was for her. Before he fell asleep himself he set the alarm on his phone. He had to work in the morning, but he wasn't leaving her until then. Not a chance.

Morning came too soon and his alarm blared from the coffee table. He shifted her off of his lap. She didn't even stir. He gulped back emotions. It backed up his fear that she was more upset than she let on. She was exhausted. He covered her up and left a note letting her know that he'd be back after work. Luckily, Saturdays were only half days at the shop. He could be back for lunch. He kissed her forehead before he walked out the door.

About halfway through his shift he got a text from her, thanking him for letting her use him as a pillow all night long. He smiled fondly as he replied.

" _Happy to be your pillow anytime you want, Preston. What do you want for lunch? I can pick something up on my way over later."_

" _Still, thank you. I don't think I would have slept without you. And whatever you want is fine. Surprise me."_

The greedy way she tended to pack away fries came to mind so he brought over burgers and fries with a strawberry milkshake for her. He went for comfort. If the way she gobbled it down is any indication, she appreciated it. Afterward, they ended up back on the couch with her curled into him again.

With his jacket gone from her shoulders, he peeled back the sleeves of her long sleeved t-shirt to inspect her wrists. The way she tensed against him told him he wouldn't like what he found. She was right.

Angry, purple, handprints marred her creamy skin. He brought a bruised wrist to his lips and kissed it.

"Is today better than last night?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded and let out a shaky sigh. "I was so scared, Wyatt. I couldn't shake him off. He held me so tight. I didn't know what to do. If you hadn't shown up when you did—"

"But I did, Lucy. I showed up and it didn't happen. You're okay." Was he assuring her or himself? He couldn't tell.

"I know," she said with a slow deliberate breath in. "But can you...can you teach me how to punch? Or...I don't know something. If it happens again I don't want to be waiting for you to save me. I want to be able to save myself."

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. "Name the time and place. Whenever you want."

"Good. And next time maybe I'll actually get to see you race," Lucy grumbled. "I missed it thanks to Tristan."

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, probably not."

"I'm going, Wyatt. Tristan's not going to scare me away by being a bully."

He let out a snorting chuckle and kissed the top of her head. "Glad to hear it, but you'll be there without me. I'm done. I'm done with all of it."

"Because of me?" Lucy asked as she craned back from him with a guilty expression. "Wyatt, you can't! You said this is something that's all yours. That your dad can't touch. You need that. You love it. Don't give it because of last night. That's not what I want."

"I'm not giving it up because of you, Luce."

The glare she gave him told him she didn't believe him. He couldn't blame her. She did factor in. That wasn't totally wrong.

"Okay, I'm not giving it up _just_ because of you," he revised. "I'm giving it up because...because I can do better. I can do better than that crowd. I can do better than breaking the law for a bit of cash. I know that now, and...Grandpa Sherwin would agree with me. God, he would smack me upside the head so hard if he ever found out about it. He would _hate it_. I should have known better than to get involved in it in the first place. So, I'm not quitting. I'm...growing up. Honestly, it's about time. Besides, if I ever get caught then I really will be stuck at my dad's shop forever. That's the last thing I want. That's the last thing _anyone_ wants."

He didn't dare look at her while he talked. He was afraid if he didn't get it out right then he'd change his mind and he _could not_ change his mind. He was also afraid of her reaction. He knew Lucy was different from Jessica but a part of him still expected her to put some sort of value on his bad boy reputation, just as Jess had.

Her hands found both of his and she knit their fingers together with a tender squeeze.

"That couldn't have been an easy decision to make."

"Easy or not, it's necessary."

Her head came back to rest on his shoulder and he felt her nod against him. "I'm proud of you, Wyatt. You _can_ do better and I'm glad you finally see that for yourself."

He swallowed hard at her words. "You're what?"

She looked at him with a small smile and slightly confused eyes. "I'm proud of you. Is that...is that okay to say?"

No one had said that to him in years. Too many years. "That's definitely okay to say. Yeah."

"Good. Cause it's true," she replied with more confidence. The confidence dimmed very slightly as she kept talking. "Since you're Fridays are free now, would you...would you like to come to my Decathlon scrimmage next week? We could get dinner after, I mean if you want."

"You want me to come watch a Decathlon scrimmage?" He asked in surprise.

"Only if you want to. I know it's not the most exciting way to spend a Friday night—"

He cut her off with a slow kiss to her lips. He chuckled as he pulled away from her. "I'll be there."

She smiled brightly at him and nodded before she yanked his lips back down to hers. "I didn't say you could stop kissing me," she said between liplocks.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he pressed her back against the couch.

Her hands floated up his arms and into the hair on the back of his neck. She used her hold on him to pull him closer to her, leaving them lying lengthwise on the couch with their legs tangled together. He kept one hand on her neck and the other wrapped around her waist, but hers were drifting.

They slipped back down from his hair and over his chest until they reached the bottom hem of his shirt. She swallowed up his groan as her hands dipped under his shirt and rested on his hips, just above his jeans. Her thumbs swiped across the indents of his muscles. Her hands were so soft, much softer than his overworked ones. They kept moving upward, stopping on ever dip and ridge of his chest.

Jesus, that felt good.

Her lips left his to kiss a trail along his jaw, leading to his ear. She nipped briefly at his earlobe and then she spoke the words that caused everything in him to tense with indecision.

"Touch me, Wyatt."

He bit back a moan. Holy shit, he wanted that. Most of the time when they were kissing he kept himself under tight control. He never wanted to push her too far. He told her she set the pace so he was determined to wait for her to ask for what she wanted. Here she was, asking for what she wanted, and his control was so ingrained in him now that he froze. He had to make sure it was really what she wanted.

"You sure?" He asked as he lifted some of his weight off of her to meet her darkened brown eyes.

"Positive," she answered as her eyes held his steadily. "I told you last night. I trust you. I don't...I don't want to go further than that right now but...I need to feel your hands on me." She bit her bottom lip as her bashfulness finally caught up with her. "Please."

He smirked at her and nodded. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

She laughed, smacking his arm lightly before she spoke again. "Shut up and get back to making out with me."

"And we're back to bossy. I knew that wouldn't last long."

She giggled and he committed the sound to memory. It was beautiful and bright. He let it replace the sound of her tears from the night before. It soothed him more than it should have. God, he was so fucking gone for her. She seemed gone for him too, though he wasn't sure if she was as gone as him. Every day they progressed further and further. She was quickly becoming his best friend and so much more. There wasn't much he wouldn't do to make her happy. But did she love him too? Should he tell her?

Everybody he loved, he lost. Would telling her jinx it? Did he have a choice but to tell her? He'd almost let the words slip out so many times since the dance, in casual natural ways. It wouldn't be much longer before all self control left him and the confession tumbled out.

What would happen when it did?

He tuned those thoughts out. He could worry about that later. For now, she'd asked for something he was more than happy to deliver. Something he'd been dying to experience from that very first kiss. He reached for her shirt and then gave her a questioning glance.

"You want it off?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yours too."

"You ask," he said as he leaned away from her and swiftly removed his shirt. "I deliver."

She wiggled out from under him with a grin and then held her arms above her head expectantly. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

He slowly stripped the shirt off of her, lifting it over her head and tossing it aside. It joined his shirt on the floor next to the couch. They stared at each other for a long quiet moment. Her pupils were blown as she drank him in. His eyes landed on her upper arms and found purple handprints to match the ones on her wrists. She was too kind and beautiful to live with bruises.

Bruises were his life, not hers.

The stillness was broken by his lips crashing down on hers. She whimpered and let him press his weight into her again. His hands carefully trailed over the discoloration on her upper arms and then found her bare waist.

He thought her hands were soft, but they didn't hold a candle to the skin across her middle. It was like velvet but warm and reactive to his touch. Damn it, she was addictive. She'd put a line in the sand on going any further than skin on skin and he planned to respect it.

But he knew now that, when she finally decided they were ready for that final step, she was probably going to kill him. In the absolute best way possible.


End file.
